Five
by Sutoomu
Summary: Wufei was new to his school,a freak,and proud of it.He was also a loner,very private,and living a horrible life,until four unique boys showed him the lighter side. But now that he is finally free, can he mend what he was forced to break? Their hearts...?
1. I

**FIVE**

Sutoomu

Hello, all, and this is the fic 'Five'. It's a rather odd and unusual fic, and I have no idea how I thought it up, but I wrote a lot of it. At least ten chapters in a single week, I was so obsessed with this fic. And now, since my internet connection on my labtop has finally been fixed, I can finally post this fic. If I focus on this fic, it'll be finished really soon, too. In just a few chapters more! It could end up being the first fic I finish! I've been waiting forever, and I'm so excited! I hope you like it, and please, please, please review. As soon as I get a few reviews, I'll post chapter two, which is completely ready! Hope you enjoy! 

* * *

Wufei Chang was generally new in school. He had been going here long enough for people to start talking about him, but he was still new enough to be considered new. He had been attending the school for two weeks now, and people had already labeled him as things he was not. The only thing Wufei was, and would proudly admit to it if anyone bothered to ask him and if he even bothered to reply, was a freak. He was a freak for the fact that his silken raven hair hung to his shoulders and was set so it completely covered one of his eyes, hiding it. He was a freak for the fact he wore eyeliner around his onyx black eyes, black lipstick, and had painted black nails. He was a freak because he wore jewelry, rings, chain bracelets, necklaces, earrings, anything. He was a freak because he never spoke voluntarily to anyone, and ignored whoever talked to him most of the time. He was a freak because he meditated in class. He was a freak because he wasn't normal, and never strived to be normal, and purposely made himself not normal. And he was proud of being a freak, and would prove it.

No one tested his pride anymore, though. Not after the scene they had witnessed the third day Wufei had been here. A boy had come up to him, a bully, a self obsessed goon, and insulted him. The boy had insulted him before, but always from the sides of the hall as he walked by. Wufei could easily dismiss those idiots, knowing they were just plain stupid. But when someone disrupted his schedule, his life, his routine, just to spit in his face and tell him how different he was when Wufei already knew and had chosen to be that way, then he got pissed. He hated people who disrupted other's lives just to tell them how wierd they were. It was a weak tactic meant to make the attacker feel good. Well, fuck them.

So Wufei let go of his solitary attitude and silence just for a moment, just long enough to flip the boy over his shoulder, slam him into the floor, pin his arm against his back, and hiss in his ear so only he could hear. "Death and life, life and death, death meets life, then it ends."

This rather odd statement and attack from Wufei set itself deep in the sections labeled 'fear' and 'beware: danger' in the cocky boy's mind, and Wufei stepped over him and continued on his way, calm and composed and feeling rather happy. The boy scrambled up, sought shelter amongst his friends, and disappeared. Wufei hadn't seen him since that day.

Wufei's routine was uninterrupted any longer by anyone. He was an incredible scholar, so his teachers had nothing to say to him, even when he meditated in class. They had no arguments after the first week about his lack of attention, as every single piece of schoolwork he handed in was top grade. He never answered questions in class, anyways, so they didn't ask him. It was impossible to get him flustered or catch him unawares, but he tended to smirk when others were surprised by the pop quizzes and sudden tests. He had never gotten a detention and spent all his lunches in the library or vanishing somewhere off school property. He skipped classes when he wanted to, only did his homework if he felt like it, and was late every now and then, but the teachers accepted this, since they knew Wufei respected them as teachers and was very smart. He always learned what they were being taught and learned it to his highest abilities.

The social situation wasn't that different. Wufei had gotten a great amount of offers from other gothic groups or dark gangs to come and hang out with them, but he declined each time, preferring solitude to their common everyday drabble. Wufei wasn't normal, and he didn't want to be normal. He wanted to be himself, his own jewelry wearing, gothic looking, dark self, and he would choose friends when the right ones came along. The everyday usual students who wanted to be his friend never succeeded. Wufei could tell if someone just wanted to be his friend because he was unique, or because he was strong, or because he was, and he admitted it, good looking. The only reason Wufei would accept was the reason of him. If they wanted to be his friend because of him, not because of his strength or smarts or uniqueness, but because of him and who he was as a person, then he would become their friend. But no one like that had shown up yet.

/> /> /> /> />

Duo Maxwell, the long haired, energetic, loud mouthed joker, ran through the halls, laughing wildly for no reason. A bunch of the other students stared at him in curiousity and with those looks that said 'what an idiot/wierdo', some looking behind Duo to see if he was being chased by someone, which he wasn't. Duo laughed even more at this, since that was his objective. He always liked to be noticed, especially if it was being noticed in a wierd way. He wasn't normal-hell, one could definitely tell that from the braid of hair that hung down to his ass-and he liked showing off that fact. And it was fun to confuse the students this way. They'd be wondering 'what the hell was up with that?' for a good half hour or so. Duo paused in his laughing as someone suddenly ran out of the library, grabbed his shoulders, and shook him.

"Shut up, baka!" the person yelled, then turned and went back into the library. Duo blinked in curiousity at the person, who he had only had a chance to notice it was a guy, he was dressed even darker than himself, and he was good looking. Rather good looking. With black hair and dark, mysterious eyes that shone with inner depths unshown, and Duo knew he was chinese. Duo wondered who he was, because suddenly something pulled at him inside, pulled him to take a quick peek into the library.

He looked in, scanning the room. He found the boy at a table, reading a book and playing with one of the black earrings in his ear while he did so. His eyes, which had been very annoyed before, were now sparkling with enjoyment, and his face was smooth, a small smile lighting his lips. Duo stared at him, again feeling that nudge inside him. It was an odd and somewhat familiar feeling...

The boy suddenly looked up and their eyes connected. Duo felt the pull once again, then forced himself to close his eyes and turn away, heading in his original direction, the cafeteria. He made his way in, his mind floating over the chinese boy again and again. Who was he? Why was he? Those, and other odd ones like them, made their way into his thought process until a sudden wolf whistle sounded out in his direction, distracting him. He looked up into familiar aquamarine eyes and grinned, running over to their table. Sitting down, he placed a quick kiss on Quatre Raberba Winner's pink lips-which was ignored wisely by the students around them, who had already had many chances to learn it wasn't their business and it was a free country-then grabbed the blonde's brownie.

"Hey!" Quatre protested as Duo took a bite.

"Aw, c'mon, you know you love me," Duo smiled.

"Doesn't mean I have to let my food escape," Quatre smirked, stealing back his brownie and stuffing it into his mouth so Duo couldn't have it.

"Thief," Duo pouted.

"Excuse me?" Quatre asked, but since his mouth was full of brownie, it came out as, "Ecth oose hee?"

"Listen carefully, golden," Duo said slowly. "Chew, swallow, then speak."

Quatre did so and glared at Duo. "Tormentor!"

"What did he do now?" Trowa Barton asked, one visible eyebrow raised in amusement. He smiled at Duo intimately and placed a kiss on Quatre's forehead just before he sat down, greeting them.

"He's teasing me, Trowah!" Quatre fake whined, and Trowa went along with the act, brushing non existent tears away from the blonde's eyes.

"Aw, poor baby. Bad Duo," Trowa winked at Duo, who grinned back, then looked up as a hand fell on his shoulder.

"Hiya, Hee-chan," he smiled warmly up at another love.

"Hello, loves," Heero cracked a small smile just for them as he sat down, food in front of him.

Duo looked at Heero's food and sighed. "I should have gotten my food before I sat down. Now I have to waste more energy!"

"Says the energetic bouncing ball," Quatre teased.

Duo laughed. "You know me so well, Q." He got up and left the three of them to take up a place in the food line. His bounciness faded away as his thoughts turned yet again to a certain raven haired enigma, and the still constant pull inside him. It was only once he had his food and was walking back to his table that it hit him, the familiarness of that pull and when he had felt it before. Three times before, to be exact. He stopped and his eyes widened as he realized it, and he let out a loud laugh at this discovery, jogging back to the table and falling in.

"Guys!" he said excitedly, attracting their attention. "Guess what?"

They stared at him, then Quatre supplied him with the continuing line. "What, Duo?"

"We have another winner," he declared dramatically. "Just like last time, only we got a real Winner that time." He had everyone's undivided attention this time as they all understood what he meant.

"Explain," Heero prompted.

"Now, we all know the lovely pull inside us that made the four of us find each other," Duo said, and they all nodded. "Well, your absolutely gorgeous love Duo Maxwell just felt that pull again."

"Hn," Heero smirked. "And I thought Quatre was the last one. Who is he?"

"I dunno," Duo said, and suddenly frowned.

"Well, that's messed up," Quatre rolled his eyes. "How are we supposed to make him one of us if we don't know who he is?"

"That depends on if the rest of us feel the calling, as well as if the boy feels it," Trowa said wisely.

"Hey, it's worked out three times before, hasn't it?" Duo smiled.

The four boys who sat at this table were all gay and in love with three people. It had started with just Heero and Duo learning their love for each other, both having felt a pull towards each other, and then they had met Trowa and it had inevitably become a threesome, with all three feeling the same pull. A while after Trowa joined them, the emerald eyed boy spotted Quatre and felt the same pull, and had talked to Duo and Heero about it. The two originals saw Quatre and felt the same pull as well, and they approached Quatre. Not too surprisingly, after meeting them, Quatre admitted he, too, felt a pull, and the four of them had hit it off quite well. It was an incredibly odd and unusual situation in society for the four of them to be best friends and lovers, but each of them was happy with their three loves, and if they were happy, that's the way it was going to be, no matter what anyone said about them being gay with three people each. To them, it was natural to all be together. Like it was some sort of inner bond. They called it the 'calling'. Like something inside them had called out to them about the others.

"What does he look like?" Heero asked. "You do know, right?"

"'Course I know," Duo defended, then looked off dreamily. "He's got silky black hair just above his shoulders, and it covers one of his eyes, and his eyes are a deep black, and he's got the nicest face, and he's chinese, and he dresses even darker than me, with lots of jewelry, and he's..."

"Dreamy?" Trowa asked.

Duo laughed. "Exactly, Tro! He's dreamy, just like you guys! But it's more than just that. It's like...well, he looks...mysterious. Like he's purposely hiding. Lost, maybe. Alone, waiting, searching," Duo rambled, then looked at them. "He's got unshown eyes, you know what I mean?"

"When did you meet him?" Heero asked, imagining what Duo described in his mind.

"When I was coming here," Duo said, then explained. "See, I was sort o' laughing in the halls, you know, and he came out o' the library and told me to shut up."

"Nice first meeting," Quatre smirked.

"Can I help it if I'm an insane hyper person? No," Duo sniffed.

"Which is why we love you," Trowa said. "And I think I might know who you're talking about. It sounds like the new student. He's only been here two weeks or so. He's extremely private and a somewhat loner. A great scholar, not very talkative, and likes to have his own personal space. He lives by his own rules. So it's said."

"Trust Trowa to know everything about everyone," Quatre smiled. "What's his name?"

"Wufei Chang."

"Wufei Chang," Heero repeated slowly, as if tasting the words. "Well, let's go meet him. Is he still in the library?"

"Yeah, probably, but I haven't finished eating," Duo protested.

"Does food really matter where true love is concerned?" Quatre asked, pulling Duo up.

"Yes," Duo said stubbornly, grabbing the cookies he had bought. "'Cause without food you starve, and then true love don't matter 'cause you're dead."

"Let's go, baka," Heero rolled his eyes, taking Duo's hand and pulling him after him. And so the four of them left the cafeteria and headed for the library, ready to meet their next potential love.

* * *

Do you like it? Are you confused? Anything you wanna ask me? I don't mind giving little hints and I reply to every single review I get. 'Cause you're special if you review! Anyways, please review. Once I get...three reviews, I'll update. Unless an entire week passes and I get no reviews.../sniffle/ then I'll update anyways. But please review! 

Storm


	2. II

FIVE

Sutoomu 

Well, as I promised, here is the second chapter. It's only been five and a half hours since I posted the first chapter, and I've already gotten seven reviews! Which is really good for me. So now, before you read, I have to give extreme thank you's out to my reviewers, since they are special /huggles her reviewers/

Thank you, oh, thank you soooo much to... 

Cosmos no Shinkon, Roxie Faye, Kerrilea, silvertwighlight, HeeroDuo4eva, anissa32, and the last reviewer...oh, crud. The last review is so recent is hasn't shown up on the list yet...I will thank my seventh reviewer in the next chapter. I'll give you double thanks. You know who you are, anyways, and if you've reviewed this fic, then THANK YOU! 

Anyhoo. Here is the second chappie, and here is where our four lovers meet Wufei and explain a few things.It's a bit longer than usual, but that;s okay. I want to reward all my reviewers and future readers!I hope you like it! Please review. And, as usual, I reply to reviews, because reviewers are special!

* * *

Wufei turned the page and tried to focus on the desription of the newest female character. Long chestnut hair, deep blue eyes, and a smile that lit up the room, so the author claimed in a not so brief paragraph. It reminded him of that boy from earlier, the crazy laughing lunatic. Except he had had violet eyes...he distinctly remembered that for some reason. Shining and open and wonderfully violet eyes...Wufei mentally smacked himself and retrained his gaze on the book, determined not to let some random boy distract him from one of his favorite pastimes, reading. He loved reading, and he wanted to read right now, so that boy was going to be forced out of his mind, out of his thoughts...that rather attractive, long haired, violet eyed boy. 

"Shimatta," Wufei muttered, and realized he had just read a full half page without actually comprehending the words. He started again and focused sharply, using his meditation skills to help him focus only on the book, ignoring everything else. It worked, for a while.

"Want a cookie?"

Wufei looked up, ready to sharply tell whoever it was to fuck off-in a nicer way, of course, so he didn't scare them to death completely-but the words got stuck in his throat as he looked into a pair of eyes. Violet eyes. Wufei blinked and shook his senses back into him.

"What...?" he asked.

"Want a cookie?" violet-eyes repeated, setting the round snack beside Wufei on the table, grinning like a madman. A rather attractive madman. "You must have missed lunch to be here, reading, so you must be hungry. And cookies are good for hunger. Don't ask for another one, though, 'cause the rest are mine!" A sparkle of possessiveness lit his face, and Wufei resisted the urge to snigger at this amusing act.

"I...," Wufei started, unsure of what to say. Normally, he would send any student who disrupted his reading away quickly with a sharp dismissal, but he wasn't sure he wanted to this time. This boy was stirring his curiousity, so he held his tongue, then looked at the cookie. "No thanks."

"More for me, then!" violet-eyes took the cookie back and bit into it happily as he sat down opposite Wufei, his braid falling onto his shoulder.

"Selfish, selfish," a voice 'tsk-ed', and Wufei only now comprehended the other three boys also standing near. The one who had spoken was a smaller blonde boy, with an extremely pleasant smile on his face. Wufei had the sudden feeling that you couldn't be angry around a sincere smile like that.

The blonded boy sat down, and the other two followed. "My name is Quatre Raberba Winner," he said, extending his hand over the table. "A pleasure to meet you."

Wufei hesitated, then involuntarily felt himself shaking hands. Quatre's skin was cool and smooth to the touch, which just seemed to match his appearance. He was shorter than the others, but only a half inch under Wufei, who was also shorter, and his hair was a very light golden white color, wavy and neat. His eyes were an aquamarine color, and they shone with life. A single word entered Wufei's mine. Cute.

"And this is Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton," Quatre continued, introducing the two others. They each simply nodded at him, and he nodded in response. It was actually his preferred type of greeting. Just a simple nod could say everything.

Trowa Barton was tall, with short cinnamon colored hair. His bangs hung spiked over one of his eyes, hiding it, and Wufei wondered how he did it. The style added to his allure, as Wufei automatically felt inclined towards the obviously more introverted person. His eyes, emerald green pools, shone with intelligence and held a sharp glint of knowledge in them. A very interesting first impression.

Heero Yuy was just under Trowa in height, but the green tanktop he wore showed his defined muscles. His hair was a chocolate brown, and very messy and unkempt, but it didn't deduct from his looks. In fact, it actually enhanced them, as his bangs waved just in front of his deep cobalt blue eyes, which were sharp and calculating. His eyes roamed freely over Wufei, and Wufei thought he saw a hint of a smile on his lips as Heero looked at him.

"And I'm Duo Maxwell," violet eyes announced, distracting him from his staring...er, observations. "I may run, I may hide, but I never tell a lie."

"That's a hefty claim," Wufei commented.

"He tries his best," Trowa said, letting a small and perfectly enchanting smile on his lips.

Wufei frowned at himself. Why was he thinking this way about these fellow students? He had only known them for five minutes, for pity's sake. Wufei wouldn't have minded these kinds of thoughts otherwise, since he really had no definite preference for relationships, knowing his heart would decide, but they were complete strangers.

"I'm Wufei Chang," he said, then suddenly asked. "Why are you here?" He set his book down with his thumb to mark the page.

"To see you," Heero replied, and Wufei blinked at him.

"Why?" he asked.

Heero didn't reply, and Quatre spoke instead. "Would you like to come with us to get some food after school? We know this wonderful place that sells most everything."

Wufei's eyes widened at this sudden invite. He had just learned their names and they wanted to be his friend already. They didn't know him, not the real him. They just wanted to be his friend because...because...Wufei couldn't think of a good reason, right now, actually. He didn't know why, or how, but he felt that he should actually accept. Something inside him was nudging him, telling him to trust them, to be their friend, to be with them. So he listened to it. His instincts had never proved him wrong before.

"I accept your invite," he said with detachment, though he suddenly felt like laughing and hugging someone. He had the funny feeling he was accepting the invite partially because they were all damn good looking guys, but he didn't confirm that to himself.

"Great!" Duo smiled.

"We'll be at the large oak tree after school, then," Quatre smiled. "You can meet us there. Unless you'd like one of us to come get you?"

"That's alright," Wufei declined this offer. "I'll meet you there."

"Right then," Quatre agreed, and the meeting was set. There was a moment of silence, and Wufei tapped his fingers on his book.

"How old are you all?" Wufei suddenly asked, then questioned himself. It wasn't like him to ask that, and definitely not so bluntly.

Duo grinned and took it upon himself to answer. "Me an' Quat an' 'Ro are sixteen but Trowa just turned seventeen a month ago. We're all juniors. What about you?"

"Sixteen, junior," he replied.

"Heh," Duo chuckled, with a wondering look on his face. "Wonder why I never seen you in any classes..."

"I try not to be noticable," Wufei explained.

"That didn't work, though," Duo smiled crookedly, and a glint of something feral shone in his eyes for a moment. "'Cause we definitely noticed you." Wufei looked oddly at Duo, then was suddenly saved by the bell. It rang through the library, and the four boys stood up.

"Are you going to classes, Wufei?" Trowa asked.

"No," Wufei shook his head. "I haven't finished reading." Trowa nodded, and Wufei was glad he wasn't one of those people who berate those who skip class, because then he might have called off the meeting right then and there.

"Hey, Heero, wanna skip class?" Duo said, embracing Wufei's idea.

"You can't, baka," Heero said firmly. "You have grades to lift."

"Aw, c'mon, Heero," Duo whined as they walked towards the door, Wufei's shadowed eyes watching them. "You know I know it all!"

"Than why aren't you getting good grades?"

"Because all the damn teachers are against me!" Duo exclaimed.

"Or because you never hand in your homework?" Quatre suggested. "Ever?" Duo groaned as they left, and Wufei stared at the door for a good five minutes, then finally turned back to his book.

"Well," he murmured to himself. "That was interesting."

/> /> /> /> />

"Is he coming?" Duo bounced impatiently on one foot. He had been this way since after they had left the library about three hours ago, and Heero, Trowa, and Quatre had all announced they felt the calling as well. "C'mon...Trowa, is he coming?"

"I stopped looking after the tenth time you asked me," Trowa replied from above them. he had climbed the tree and now sat comfortably in it, leaning against the trunk with his eyes closed, peaceful. "And that's the sixteenth time you asked, and I'm not looking. So stop asking."

"Grump," Duo huffed, then his expression became worried again.

"Relax, Duo," Quatre twined their hands together. "He said he'd come. And it's only been ten minutes since school let out. Give him time."

"But what if he doesn't come?" Duo asked.

"He said he would," Heero emphasized Quatre's point.

"Damnit," Duo growled after another moment of staring at the door. He sat down and leaned against the tree. "What if he doesn't come? What if we scare him off today? What if he thinks we're crazy fags and never wants to see us again?"

"Duo...," Quatre chided.

"I don't want to have to go through what I went through with Heero," Duo said sorrowfully. "It hurts, having to see the one you know you love every day but not being able to be with them."

"I'm here, Duo," Heero sat beside him, wrapping an arm around Duo's waist. "And we can be with each other as much as we want. We got past that, and if Wufei feels the same way, which I suspect he strongly does, then we'll get through to him."

"And if we can't, for some reason," Trowa said, jumping down from the tree and landing in front of Duo. "You still have us. Let's just pray he's not a homophobic." Trowa leaned forward and caught Duo's lips in a deep kiss.

"There he is," Heero suddenly whispered, and the two broke off their kiss to look at Wufei standing at the front door, who was looking back at them, obviously surprised.

"Is he freaked out?" Duo asked, closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to look. "Please tell me he's not disgusted."

"I don't think so," Quatre said. "Because he's coming over." Duo opened his eyes and stood up happily. He couldn't help himself, and glomped Wufei with a hug, which completely startled the chinese boy.

"Duo, he can't breathe," Heero mentioned after a moment. Duo blinked and stepped away from Wufei suddenly, who inhaled deeply and looked in confusion at Duo with his small onyx eyes.

"Sorry," Duo blushed. "I was just worried you were gonna leave and forget us."

"I think, Duo," Wufei breathed. "That you're unforgettable."

"Thanks!" Duo grinned, throwing an arm over Wufei's shoulder. He then proceeded to throw an arm around Heero's shoulders. "C'mon, Hee-chan," he snuggled Heero's nose lovingly. "Let's show Wufei our food."

"My pleasure, koi," Heero replied. Wufei's eyes widened and he looked at Heero, then over at Trowa. He looked at Duo, then, and finally sighed, rolling his eyes skywards.

"Trowa knows how to drive," Quatre said, wrapping his arm around Trowa's waist and leaning into him. "But the Food Fracas is only a few blocks away, so we're going to walk. You don't mind, I hope?"

Wufei shook his head, now looking suspiciously at Quatre. "No..."

"Great!" Duo exclaimed, starting forward down the street. "So, tell us about yourself, 'Fei?"

"My name is Wufei," Wufei suddenly said sharply, pulling out from under Duo's arm. Duo felt a pang of pain and regret in his heart, but he didn't let Wufei's actions seriously bother him deeply.

Heero, though, felt Duo's small unconscious withdrawal, and he spoke in defense of his braided love. "Duo always uses nicknames. It's unavoidable."

"Yeah," Duo piped up, smiling at Heero in thanks. "Heero is 'Ro and Hee-chan, Trowa is Tro and Tro-man, and Quatre is Q, Quat, Q-bean, little one, golden..."

"I think he gets it, Duo," Quatre sighed. "I'm always picked on!"

"Nah," Duo laughed, letting go of Heero and grabbing Quatre away from Trowa. He spun his arabian friend around and then wrapped his arms around him from behind, setting his chin on Quatre's shoulder as they walked, a rather awkward thing. So Duo moved his chin away from Quatre's shoulder and set his cheek against the blonde's cheek instead. "It's just 'cause you're damn adorable! Yes, you're my cute little arabian, aren't you?"

Quatre giggled. "Yes, Duo."

Heero and Trowa instinctively held hands as they watched the two cuter, more outgoing members of their foursome interact, smiling in amusement. Trowa turned to Wufei. "What do you like to do?"

Wufei was staring at Quatre and Duo, and he jumped when Trowa spoke, looking over at them. His eyes flickered to their intertwined hands, then back to their faces. "I read, meditate, and do martial arts," he said quickly, not expanding on anything.

"Oooh," Duo's eyes glinted. "Martial arts. Cool. I'm a mechanic and an artiste," Quatre chuckled at the frenchness Duo had put on the word. "And Quat's great at business and the violin and Trowa's a clown and he plays the flute. Tro and Q do awesome duets together. And Hee-chan's a computer expert. He can do anything with a computer."

"Duo also sings, but he's reluctant to admit he's damn good," Heero said, and Duo blushed.

"Thank you, Hee-koi," he murmured.

"Here it is," Quatre suddenly interrupted, pointing up at a sign off the road that said 'Food Fracas', with 'come try the insanity' underneath it.

"Interesting," Wufei looked at the sign just before they went in, Trowa holding open the door for everyone to enter the very lively food place. They found a large booth near the window and sat in it, Wufei on the inside, Trowa and Quatre on one end, and Heero and Duo on the other. A waitress rolled over on skates a moment after they sat down.

"Hey, guys," she smiled, obviously knowing them. "What'll you be having today?"

"We actually need a menu today, Azure," Quatre smiled. "We have someone new with us. This is Wufei Chang."

Azure, a pretty short haired girl with long earings, smiled at Wufei. "Nice for the boys to make some friends," she said, placing a menu in front of him. "I'll be back in five minutes to get your order." she winked and skated off to serve some others.

Wufei opened the menu and clicked his tongue appreciatively as he saw the wide variety of choices. Browsing for a bit, then seeing something he particularily liked, he looked up to see Azure standing there with a knowing look on her face and her pen poised above her paper. "Small spaghetti dish, please," he said, and she wrote it down.

"Any salad or garlic bread?" she asked. "Or drink?"

"A cappachino," Wufei smiled. "That's all."

"Right, and you boys?" she asked as she picked up Wufei's menu.

Duo eagerly ordered pizza and a coke, Quatre ordered some steak, and Trowa took his example and ordered steak as well, with salad. Heero, surprisingly, ordered a cheeseburger and fries, with a large french vanilla, of all drinks.

"Right, and tea for Quatre as well," Azure wrote down with a smile.

Quatre blinked, then returned the smile. "Thanks, Azi," he said with a note of embarrassment. "Can't believe I almost forgot my tea."

"You may forget, but we never do," Azure said amiably, then skated off to get their food.

"Tea, ich!" Duo made a face in disgust and Quatre snapped at him with his teeth in good humor. "Aah, Hee-koi, save me." Quatre laughed and stuck out his tongue as Duo cowered in jest behind Heero's arm.

"Tongues stay in mouths when we're eating," Trowa chided with a smile.

"Sorry, Trowa," Quatre murmured, kissing Trowa lightly on the lips.

"Damnit and fuck all!" Wufei suddenly exclaimed. They all looked at him in confusion, and saw the open mouthed look he was wearing. "I don't know who the fuck's with who!" he snapped, annoyance playing on his features. "You're all with everyone, for pity's sake. Who's whose boyfriend? What the fuck...?" he trailed off and suddenly closed his eyes, beathing deeply. Duo winked at Quatre secretly while Wufei's eyes were closed, then huggled into Heero as Wufei opened them. "I'm sorry. I stepped out of line there."

"Nonsense, Wufei," Quatre assured him. "They're good questions and deserve answers. But the answers are kind of different, I warn you." Wufei's eyes bore into Quatre, indicating he wanted him to continue. "Well, it started with Heero and Duo in their freshman year. When they saw each other, both of them felt something inside of them urging them to go to the other, pulling them sort of like a magnet, but they resisted and avoided each other for most of the year because of fear and uncertainty. They finally admitted to each other their love, and they've been together the longest. In the beginning of the sophomore year, they met Trowa, and both of them felt that same pull, that same longing inside for him. They talked to him a bit, and Trowa learned he felt the same way about them. He felt that same pull, so he joined up and made it a threesome of love. Two months later, Trowa saw me and felt the same pull inside him. He talked to Duo and Heero about it after about two weeks of wondering, and the two of them saw me and felt the same pull. So they approached me and got to know me, and I learned over time that I, too, felt the pull towards all three of them. That same wonderful, longing feeling inside me, and I joined up and made it a foursome. We call the pull we all felt the 'calling', since it was as thought something within us was calling us all together, and since I came along, the four of us have been extremely happy. And we're all very aware of our hearts, of hearing the calling again. We all love those who were called to us very much." He ended it with that and looked at Wufei expectantly for the verdict.

Wufei stared at him with a blank, unreadable face. He suddenly looked at the table and his brows furrowed in thought, and he bit his lip. His eyes darted over the table in front of him, and his lips moved soundlessly for a short moment, then he looked up with cold eyes. "I...I think I better go. I have homework and..."

"We understand," Heero said, nudging Duo up so Wufei could slide out. He sat back down and pulled Duo down with him, who looked heartbroken with his big wide violet eyes at Wufei.

"Thank you for the offer," he said to them numbly. "I'll...I'll consider it for another time." And Wufei turned and left with a haste to his steps.

"Did he mean that about eating with us or...," Quatre started, and Trowa hushed him with a kiss, wrapping his arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"I knew it," Duo muttered, his wide eyes shining with unshed tears. He drew in a shuddering breath and closed his eyes, letting his tears fall down his cheek as he leaned into Heero.

"It's okay, koi," Heero whispered into Duo's hair.

Azure came at that moment with Duo and Heero's meals, and she dropped them absently on the table as she noticed Duo's tears. "Oh, honey, what's the matter?" she asked, kneeling beside him and wiping his tears away. Duo sniffed and gave her a weak smile, so Azure would know her caring was appreciated. She suddenly noted Wufei's absence. "It didn't work out with him?"

"It will," Heero said confidently, brushing a kiss against Duo's head. "I know he feels the calling. He just has to think. It will work out, Duo, it will."

* * *

Did you like this one as much as the last one? I really hope so. the next chapter is Wufei thinking and going home...wait'll you read about that. It'll reveal a few things. Anyhoo, please review. As soon as I see I've got five reviews, I'll post the next chapter. I love reviewers! By the way, Duo's Cookies are available by review request: 

Storm


	3. III

FIVE

Sutoomu

Well, here is the third chapter in Five! This is where Wufei thinks about the guys and this chapter reveals his home life /sniffles/. I hope you like the way the story is going! Now for my reviewers...

Thank you to RandomFanGirl247, who was the reviewer I couldn't thank for reviewing the first chapter, so here's her double thanks. Thank you, thank you. And thank you to my reviewers for the second chapter Kerrilea, HeeroDuo4eva, phoenixfirekitsune, anissa32, Lotus Pixie, hanahanachan, Roxie Faye, Maria, and silvertwighlight. I love all you guys! Here's a Duo's Cookie for everyone/hands out Duo's Cookies/

Yup, so now that my lovely reviewers have been thanked, you can go on and read the third chapter. I hope you like...no, I hope you love it! I do! Review at the end, please, and I will reply because reviewers are special, as I always say! Enjoy! 

* * *

Wufei kept his outward appearance bored and calm as he walked home, but inside, he was raging. What the hell was up with that? This...'calling'? It was just a bit too confusing and overwhelming for him to handle all at once, especially since, and he did not want to admit it, he felt deep inside him something like what they were talking about. There was some thing that pulled on his heartstrings every time he saw one of them. He had been accounting that to their good looks, though he didn't like the idea of being like a lovesick woman either, but now that they had explained their relationship, he was slowly becoming willing for a different answer.

Wufei knew he was bi, so the thought of being gay didn't offend him in the least. Nothing really offended him, it just stunned him. They were each in love with three other guys. How could that be? Wufei thought love was something special, something inside you, that was to be shared with one other, but these boys had each felt the 'calling of love' with three others. They were each a gay guy in love with three other guys. The sudden question of 'could I be like that?' popped into his mind, but he shoved it aside, not wanting to deal with it. Refocusing on the world outside, he saw the place they called his 'home' and turned towards it. If he was ever to get in a relationship with those four unique boys, then he'd have to keep it a secret unless he wanted to die.

"Hello?" Wufei's voice called out, checking if his aunt was home.

"Wufei, Little Dragon," his aunt, Taia , a petite and demure woman with bright black eyes and very long curly black hair came up to him quickly and took his hand. She called him by his nickname still, even though he was taller than her. "Your uncle got home from the trip today, and he's in a foul mood. Please humor him, Dragon. And remember I love you..."

She was cut off as a rather loud voice suddenly barked out his name from the livingroom. "Wufei! Come! Show me how you have advanced in your studies!"

Wufei's eyes widened and his face paled. His personal traditional studies. He had forgotten about them, what with having to move alone with his aunt and going to a new school. Or maybe he had just skipped out on them because he knew his uncle wouldn't be there to punish him. And now the bastard was.

"WUFEI!" a very angered and strict voice sounded, and Wufei quickly entered the livingroom, bowing deeply before his uncle. The man looked at him with a squint, observing his wardrobe and appearance with disdain but acceptance. He had never been too strict on that part after Wufei proved to him he could change instantly into a very traditional clansman.

"Yes, honored uncle?" Wufei asked. "What is it you wish?"

"Your studies," Wufei's uncle, Tao Shen, barked in his loud and abrupt voice. "How far have you advanced?"

"I have not, uncle," Wufei said, then continued quickly to try and explain as his uncle stood up from his chair. "What with moving and going to a new school and being here for aunt in your absence I couldn't..."

"Liar!" his uncle shouted, going red in the face. Wufei gasped and stumbled back against the wall as the man's hand connected with his face. Pain flared along his nerves and he blinked his eyes groggily. Focusing on reality, he buried the pain and continued to look at the floor, staying humble, trying not to antagonize his uncle any more.

"I apologize, uncle," he said softly. "I should have continued in my studies, found time for them. I should not have slacked off..."

"You bastard's son," Tao Shen screamed, grabbing Wufei's shirt and hauling him bodily off the floor. "I will have no excuses! I took you in when your disgraced unwed mother died, the wench, and raised you! I fed you and clothed you and sheltered you and this is how you repay me?" He slammed Wufei into the wall, twice. "By skipping out on your studies, the only thing which I have managed to keep true in this household from our anscestry?"

"I'm sorry...," Wufei gasped, trying to breathe. "Forgive me..."

"Apologies mean nothing coming from your foul mouth, cretin," his uncle snarled, throwing him to the floor. A sudden whimper came from the door as Wufei's head connected sharply with the floor, making a sharp sound as it snapped back against the thin carpet above concrete. A sudden wave of dizziness swarmed throughout him as Wufei watched his enraged uncle turn towards the source of the whimper, Taia.

"No," Wufei croaked as Tao Shen took a step towards her, waving his large hand.

"What the devil are you doing, woman? Get out of here, before I turn my wrath against you as you no doubt must deserve," his uncle took another step and Taia hesitated, looking at Wufei. Wufei quickly mouthed the word 'GO' and she hastily curtsied deeply before Tao Shen and vanished around the corner, sending support to Wufei with her small eyes before she vanished.

Tao Shen turned back and observed Wufei, feebly trying to sit up and conquer the wave of dizziness that captured his senses. The man grabbed Wufei's arm in a vice like grip and hauled him to his feet. "What am I to do with you, boy? You are a disgrace." Wufei felt his back connect with the wall as he was thrown uncaringly to the floor and rolled, then grit his teeth to keep from crying out loud as his uncle took a handful of his hair and pulled him up. "Your punishment..."

(I don't want to write a whole beating scene. /sniffles/ Just imagine Wufei being caused a lot of pain by the big bad Tao Shen...)

"...And be thankful it was no more!" Tao Shen snapped, slamming the door shut. Wufei breathed heavily on the floor, this simple action causing him pain as his severely bruised ribs protested. He forced himself to move, forced himself to pull himself onto his bed. He lie in the dark recesses of his blankets, covering himself with the soft sheets and praying he had a pain pill, just one or two, if the heavens would look so favourably down upon him. He knew he would get blood on his sheets but he didn't care. Taia would wash them without question, and for now he could rest in the soft cloth and huddle into himself, trying to absorb the pain rather than let it absorb him. And he would have to deal with the sudden craving for a cookie. This had definitely been one of the worse times yet. This would be a painful recovery.

As if understanding his pain, he heard Chibi hoot in her cage and flap her small wings, and Wufei smiled, knowing he had someone who depended on him and cared about him. She was an owl, but still...

/> /> /> /> />

"He hasn't been at school for three days," Quatre whispered to Heero, standing under the japanese boy's protective arm as they walked to school. Duo had been running late, so Trowa volunteered to walk him when they were ready. "I'm worried about him. I don't think Wufei would be one to avoid us by missing out on school. Trowa said he was a scholar..."

"Don't worry, little one," Heero whispered. "He'll come back. It could be anything, not just avoiding us, that's keeping him away."

"That's why I'm worried," Quatre exclaimed. "What if he was hit by a car on the way home? What if he was killed? What if he's deathly sick?"

"He's not, Quatre," Heero sighed. "Relax. You're becoming as bad as Duo, and you know he won't stop pacing around the apartment."

"I'm sorry, Heero," Quatre exhaled, setting his head against Heero. "I'm just concerned. I guess I am becoming like Duo. I'm starting to think he hates us..."

"He's back," Heero suddenly whispered, gently squeezing Quatre's shoulder to get his attention.

Quatre looked up and his eyes brightened. "Wufei!" he called out, running across the street to the large oak tree which Wufei sat under, legs crossed and hands still, eyes closed. Quatre moved to touch the chinese boy, then paused as Wufei suddenly held a hand up in the sign of 'wait a second'. Quatre honored Wufei's wishes and sat down silently beside him, keeping quiet as Wufei breathed evenly and meditated.

A moment later, Wufei's eyes opened and he looked at Quatre. "Hi," he said softly. He had switched the normal black eyeliner, lipstick, and nail polish for white today, and there were a few more white items in his outfit.

"I'm glad to see you, Wufei," Quatre replied. "I hope you don't think badly of us because of the other day..."

"No," Wufei gave Quatre a small smile. "I just had to think about it for a little while. It makes sense to me now. I can understand the feeling of a calling."

"That's a relief, trust me," Quatre smiled back. "Duo will be overjoyed to know you don't hate him."

"Why would I hate you guys?" Wufei asked quietly, seriously. "You're the only people I've actually talked to for more than a minute since I got here. You're the only people who feel like you actually want to be my friend, just because of me."

"Why wouldn't we?" Heero asked. "You're a wonderfully unique person, Wufei. You've got a great soul." Wufei looked up at Heero for a moment, about to say something, then was distracted by the bell. All the students hanging about began to file inside. Heero offered Wufei a hand.

"I don't want to move just yet," the chinese boy said. "I'm just going to sit here for a while..."

"Do you mind if we stay with you?" Quatre asked. "Duo fell behind again, so he and Trowa won't be here for a few minutes yet. We might as well wait for them."

"That's fine," Wufei said as Heero sat down beside him. He closed his eyes and fell back into a meditative state as Heero and Quatre sat happy and peacefully, waiting for the other two boyfriends. Their arrival was signalled by an insane shout from Duo.

"My 'Fei 'Fei!"

Wufei looked up to glare at Duo for using that nickname when he was suddenly tackled by the braided boy. The sudden contact made all of Wufei's parts ache with more pain, the pain he had spent the last three days trying to control through meditation. He had thought he could come back to school and survive the day, but he hadn't expected a glomping hug.

He couldn't control the cry of pain that came out of his mouth, but the pressure of Duo was lifted immediately. "'Fei, you okay?" Duo asked in concern as Wufei gasped and crouched into himself, panting for breath, striving for control. "Shit, I'm sorry, 'Fei! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"You couldn't have hurt him this much, baka," Heero said in thought.

Wufei shut his eyes and found his haven inside him, withdrawing to that place and hiding, unawares, from the pain until it subsided. The four lovers watched him as his body relaxed completely and he began to breath more evenly, a peaceful look coming about his face.

"Wufei?" Trowa finally ventured curiously. Wufei's eyes shot open and he looked at all of them, then exhaled deeply and ran a hand over his face, pushing the bangs that covered one eye away, revealing the gash he sported across his temple.

"Wufei," Quatre gasped, immediately switching into mother hen mode. He reached out a hand and brushed his fingers across the gash. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I...got into a little trouble with someone," Wufei said vaguely. "I'm not that hurt. Just some bruised ribs and a few cuts. I'm fine now."

"You didn't seem so fine a moment ago," Trowa regarded Wufei sternly.

Wufei returned the gaze just as strongly. "I'm fine. I just have to meditate every now and then and take it easy."

"You should have stayed home and healed," Quatre scolded, fussing over Wufei.

Wufei snorted wryly, then turned dark eyes at them. "As if!"

"How bad did you get your ass kicked?" Duo asked.

"Duo!" Quatre admonished.

"There were factors which didn't allow me to fight back to my full abilities," Wufei gave Duo a crooked smile. "You wouldn't, by any slim chance, happen to have a cookie on you?"

Duo blinked at Wufei. "Actually, as a matter of fact, I do." He rummaged in his backpack for a moment, then pulled out a small bag. "Homemade by Quatre, our chef. Here."

Wufei took the cookie and bit into it, enjoying the chocolate chips that had been added with no holding back. "Thanks," he mumbled. "I've been craving a cookie, for some reason."

"Hey," Duo consoled. "Cookie cravings are the best! But only if you've actually got cookies, 'course."

"What are we going to do, now?" Trowa asked.

"We're going to take Wufei home and make sure he's okay," Quatre immediately said, standing up. He gestured for Heero to grab the other arm and they gently lifted Wufei to his feet.

"What?" Wufei blinked, still eating.

"You look like you need a nice long nap," Quatre said. "And I'll make you some of my chicken noodle soup..."

"That's the best!" Duo winked.

"...and some hot chocolate and more cookies."

"This isn't neccesary," Wufei stared pointedly at Quatre supporting one side of him.

"Of course it is," Quatre disagreed. "You're our friend, you're hurt, and we're going to take care of you. No arguments."

"But..."

"That's such a stupid word!" Quatre interrupted. "No 'buts' about it. You shall be well taken care of."

* * *

Did you like it, my readers? I hope it didn't make you too sad or mad or anything. Don't worry, the guys will help Wufei out with Tao Shen! So, if I get reviews quickly enough, I'll post the fourth chapter tommorrow! And in that chapter...well, you'll have to wait to find out.

Storm


	4. IV

FIVE

Sutoomu

Well, here is the fourth chapter. I have to say, I am so incredibly happy with the response this fic is causing! I've gotten 30 reviews in three chapters. That is so amazing for me. It's the most reviews I've ever gotten. I'm insanely giddy about this all! Thank you!

Here is my reviewers thank you again! Thank you Kerrilea, and HeeroDuo4eva, and RandomFanGirl247, and hanahanachan, and Cosmosno Shinkon, and Aquarius, and Roxie Faye, and phoenixfirekitsune, and silvertwighlight, and Lotus Pixie, and anissa32, and noname, and jes me, and Amy Hirosaki! Great thanks to my old readers and my new ones! I love you all/huggles all her reviewers/ And the gundam boys want to thank you to for reading/huggles her gundam boys/ Huggles for everyone/huggles her chibi gundam boys/ Oh, I'm so happy! Thank you! Arigatou!

I shall delay you no longer. Please, read on and enjoy the fourth chapter, and review at the end, please! I'll reply as always! 'Cause...

REVIEWERS ARE SPECIAL! YAY!

Ahem...read and review, please! 

* * *

Wufei continued to protest half heartedly as the four boys took him back to the apartment they shared, but he was actually really glad Quatre was insisting. For a rare moment, he was feeling happy and content, despite the aches he distantly felt in his body. Heero and Quatre's arms supporting him were full of warmth and Wufei liked the close touch, and Duo's braid swinging behind him as he ran excitedly ahead of them was a hypnotizing sight, and he often met Trowa's eyes, which were filled with support and caring and wisdom. Trowa also smiled, and Wufei didn't know why the sight touched him so deeply. 

He had been slightly surprised to learn they all lived in an apartment, but they quickly explained how Quatre was a little rich boy and they were all orphans like Wufei, so they had decided to move in together a few months ago since they didn't have parents to live with. Wufei understood their logic and he had to admit the place was rather nice. He was set on the couch and had his feet put up and was made comfortable by Heero and Trowa while Duo and Quatre went to get him soup and chocolate milk and cookies. They were all so persistent and endearing, Wufei barely protested once he was sat down, as the softness of the couch wrapped around his sore bones. A cup of hot brown liquid was placed in his hand and he sipped it, becoming even more drowsy because of their ministrations. He was in a haze by the time the soup was set before him, and he remembered rather hungrily that he hadn't eaten at all today except the cookie, and had barely eaten the other two days because of the pain that took him when he moved.

He took a spoonful of soup and his eyes widened. "Fuck, that's delicious!" he exclaimed, making Quatre blush, Duo laugh, and Heero and Trowa smile. They all sat around him as he focused only on eating the taste teasing soup, talking amiably about anything. Wufei learned as he listened that Trowa worked part time at a circus with his half sister and brother, Catherine and Triton Bloom, Quatre was in training to run his deceased father's business, WEI, under his older sister, Iria, Duo worked part time at a scrap yard under Howard, his boss, with their good friend, Hilde Schbeiker, since he was good at mechanics, and Heero tested various computer programs for a large company, since he was incredibly adept at them. These four had carved their own lives among themselves. They earned money themselves to pay for rent and food, yet still attended school and kept their education going. They were a lot more responsible than yoru average grade elevens. A lot more responsible.

Wufei set the empty bowl down on the table and blinked sleepily, looking at them. "You're all amazing," he smiled, then yawned.

"And you're tired," Trowa said, helping him stand and guiding him to a bedroom. A split second thought of 'warning, bedroom, gay guy' was hushed as Trowa slipped him under the blankets and then Quatre began to tuck him in efficiently. Once he was all bundled up, the arabian placed a short kiss on Wufei's forehead and left the room, turning the light off and closing the door so Wufei could sleep. Wufei's eyes stayed open, however, as he replayed Quatre's lips brushing his skin lightly over and over. For some unknown reason in Wufei's head, it felt like it was normal. He was supposed to be here, and he was supposed to be kissed and tucked in to sleep, and he was supposed to be cared for by these four. It felt natural, like it was the most perfect thing in the world. He was content, he was warm, he was safe. His uncle couldn't hurt him here, he was safe. No pain here.

With that thought, Wufei slowly drifted asleep.

/> /> /> /> />

Wufei's eyes slowly cracked open, looking in disarray around him. He sat up sharply, looking at the room he was in, the bed he was in. This definitely wasn't his bed or his room. Where the hell was he? Voices floated in under the door, suddenly, quiet but familiar. Wufei untensed and relaxed as he remembered this morning, having come here at Quatre's insisting. He stood up, found his one missing sock in the sheets and slipped it on, then walked and opened the door, absently brushing his bed hair down. Four pairs of eyes turned to look at him and he met them with his own groggy black eyes. Trowa was trying to teach Duo how to play chess, which the braided boy obviously wasn't getting that well, and Heero and Quatre were in the kitchen area, cooking something.

"Mornin', 'Fei," Duo chirped brightly at him. "For a while there I was thinkin' you'd sleep through the night, too."

"How are you feeling?" Quatre asked as Wufei came forward and dropped into a soft chair, pulling his feet up.

"Hungry," Wufei mumbled with half his attention.

"Would you like to stay for an early dinner?" Quatre offered. "We're having Heero's pasta tonight."

"Pasta," Wufei licked his lips. "Yes, pasta for dinner."

"You're obviously only half awake," Heero mentioned.

"How long did I sleep?"

"Six hours," Trowa said, eyes focused on the game, thinking about his move. "It's just past three thirty."

"It is?" Wufei's eyes widened, and his senses came back to him on full alert. "Damnit!" He jumped out of his seat and ran to the door, slipping his shoes on. "Fuck, I'm gonna be late for lessons," he muttered angrily to himself.

"Lessons?" Duo inquired curiously.

"Traditional chinese clan lessons from my uncle," Wufei explained hastily, his eyes searching. "Where's my coat?"

"Here," Quatre walked over and handed Wufei his coat from the chair. Wufei slipped it on. "We'll see you tommorrow, right?" he asked with a shine of hopefulness on his face.

Wufei paused in his rush to look at Quatre seriously for a moment, thinking. "Yeah, I should be there tommorrow. If I'm not, then don't worry. I will be, eventually. I never miss school for very long."

"See you, then, 'Fei!" Duo called.

"My name is Wufei, Maxwell," Wufei corrected as he disappeared out the door. He heard Duo laughing behind him as he rushed out of the apartment building and set out at a steady run for his house. "Please don't let me be late," he prayed silently. "Please let me make it on time." After ten minutes of hard running, Wufei panted up to the door and stepped in. He immediately took his shoes off and set them nicely to the side and hung up his coat, then rushed up to his room to change. Taking all his jewelry off and wiping away the makeup, he quickly brushed his hair back into a tight ponytail and changed into his outfit for lessons. He then rushed downstairs, recieving a 'hurry, Dragon' from aunt Taia as he passed her, and made it into his uncle's study with a minute to spare.

Tao Shen turned in his chair to observe Wufei with dislike. "You are not late, Wufei, but you are very close. See that it doesn't happen again."

"I apologize, honorable uncle," Wufei bowed deeply.

"Close the door. Come," Tao Shen snapped impatiently. "You have much to catch up on."

Wufei swallowed, steeled himself, then shut the door behind him.

/> /> /> /> />

"Is he there?" Duo asked, peering across the street, trying to pick out Wufei among the other students.

"I see him," Trowa said, his sharper eyesight locating the chinese boy of their affections. "He's meditating again." Trowa's eyes narrowed slightly. "And someone's watching him."

"Who?" Heero asked.

Trowa focused for a moment, then he began to glare. "Rafael, Charlie, Mitchell, and Joseph." Trowa recited the names of the the school's worst bullies. Those four boys had been the worst persecutors once their foursome gay relationship had been revealed. They were, in fact, the four who tended to gang up on anyone who was different than them, purposely tormenting them because it was amusing. The interaction between Heero's group and Rafael's group, as they had been called, wasn't amusing at all for the four students. For, while Rafael and his boys were jocks and had big fists with strength behind them, Heero and the others were much more skilled.

So, one day, in the middle of lunch and with a crowd of students watching, they had demonstrated their skills after the four bullies began 'getting up in our faces', as Duo had said. Rafael had quickly learned that Heero was damn well impossible to take down, much less land a hit on, Charlie had been the recipient of Duo's street style fighting, Mitchell had been taken on by Trowa and his acrobatic skills, and Quatre had shown his speed and strength to Joseph. Needless to say, since that episode, rarely anyone had bothered them again, at least not to their face. Most were too scared to even look at them, since they had accidentally sent the four boys to the hospital with broken limbs and noses. And after the fight ended and the four attackers were lying on the floor, moaning in pain, Heero had praised his lovers on 'holding back', and thanked Quatre and Duo for keeping their knives sheathed.

The group of lovers instantly upped their pace, heading straight for Wufei and their past attackers, which were standing in a circle around them.

"Stand up, faggot!" Rafael was snarling in Wufei's face when they got close enough to hear. Wufei's eyes opened calmly and he looked at his approaching friends, conveying a message of 'do not interfere'. Heero nodded, having recieved it, and set an arm around Duo to hold him in place. Trowa did the same with Quatre, as both Duo and Quatre of them were very protective and loyal of their friends, and would not hesitate to jump in.

"Could you please go away?" Wufei said calmly as he stood up, facing Rafael. "I don't know you and you don't know me and we obviously dislike each other, so could you please fuck off and leave me alone?"

"You fucking fag!" Rafael cursed, shoving aganst Wufei. Wufei absorbed the push and didn't stumble, simply setting one foot behind the other for balance. "You think you can just come in here and fuck everything up with your wierd gay ways. We know you've been hanging out with those fairies of Heero's!"

"Ah, so Heero's the surrogate leader," Wufei mused at this information. He had suspected as much.

"Those fuckin' pansies should leave town, you tell 'em that for me," Rafael snarled. "And you can take your queer chinese ass with 'em. Go back to your fuckin' shit hole country! Go back to whatever prostitute gave birth to you and fuck her..."

Wufei's eyes narrowed at this, and he tensed, anger flaring in his eyes. "Why don't you tell Heero that for yourself," Wufei said in a low voice, gesturing to where Heero stood, visibly restraining an enraged Duo, with annoyance in his own cold, steel blue eyes. Trowa had his arms crossed on his chest and a deep frown on his face, an extreme show of expression for him, and something distinctly sharp and metal kept flicking in and out of Quatre's hand.

"Fuck!" the boy called Mitchell swore, and took off running. Joseph and Charlie were right behind him, and Rafael turned to run with a look of horrow on his face when Wufei's hand reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"I know more than one hundred ways to kill a man with my bare hands," he said, facing ahead with his eyes closed and a smirk on his face. "But, unfortunately, I'm not allowed to use them except in extreme cases of self defense. That doesn't mean, however, that I can't hurt you a bit." Wufei let go of Rafael's arm, jumped, and spun before the boy could blink, slamming his hard soled shoes into Rafael's chin and face. Rafael stumbled back from the blows, but Wufei grabbed his arm, twisted it so Rafael cried out, and threw him over his shoulder, pressing the still twisted arm hard into his back and leaning into his spine with a knee. Rafael gasped for air in this position, crying out in pain as blood leaked heavily from his nose.

"If you ever so much as mention my mother with a look I don't like on your face ever again," he said firmly, with anger in his voice. "I will not hesitate to kill you slowly and painfully. Understand?" Wufei applied pressure until Rafael nodded violently, unable to speak. Wufei stood up and stepped back, Rafael scrambling to his feet awkwardly and breaking through the wide crowd of students who had stopped to watch.

"Wooh!" Duo whooped, pumping a fist in the air. He ran forward and hugged Wufei excitedly, but being careful this time. "You showed his sorry ass, 'Fei!"

"Down, boy!" Wufei gasped, trying to breath again.

"Do you really know a hundred ways to kill someone with your bare hands?" Duo asked, releasing his hold.

Wufei nodded. "Most of them are ancient, though. It's a part of my lessons at home. Martial arts is one area I learn, meditation another. Self defense, basically."

"Well, you can be sure they won't bother you again," Quatre smiled.

"That was some impressive fighting," Heero mentioned. "High quality."

"You have to know how to protect yourself if you're like us," Trowa explained. "So we know when someone has skill and talent instead of brute force and luck."

"Thank you," Wufei nodded, then looked at Duo. "Got a cookie?"

"Yup!" Duo grinned crazily and handed over the round treat to Wufei. Wufei bit into it just as the bell rang. "You gonna skip again, 'Fei?" Duo asked.

Wufei shook his head. "No. I have gym today, and I need the chance to stretch my muscles. And my name is Wufei."

"Right, right," Duo laughed, and ran ahead to the doors, then waited for them, bouncing on his feet.

/> /> /> /> />

Over the next two weeks, Wufei met them under the large oak tree in front of the school every morning, and they tackled school together. They discovered that Wufei had at least one, most often two, of them in his classes and he began sitting next to them instead of alone in the corner. The only class he didn't have with them was gym, which the four of them often skipped their class just to come and watch their friend and, for now, secret love break a sweat as Wufei threw himself fully into the games. There were no more disturbances of any kind, and no one even dared come near Wufei or the others anymore, which Wufei didn't mind. Spending the amount of time as he was with Heero, Trowa, Duo, and Quatre, whether alone with one or two or all together, he dreaded the thought of someone interfering.

He generally went to their apartment after school or to 'Food Fracas' for a meal and a quick chat before rushing away home for his four o'clock lessons with his uncle. He made sure he was always on time for the lessons and tried his hardest, not wanting his uncle to punish him for slacking off or tardiness and minimizing the time he could spend with his friends. The apartment was his home away from home, a place where he could escape his routine life and have that feeling of belonging. Every time he was with them or at the apartment, he felt safe and secure, warm and loved. He knew for sure that they had felt a calling for him and truly loved him, as they didn't neccesarily even try to hide it, and he slowly opened up, being more free for hugs and closer contact, but not quite overstepping the line between friend and boyfriend quite yet. It was hovering on the edge of his mind, no doubt about it, and he basically knew he was in love with them, all of them. It had happened again in the group. Wufei felt a pull towards them, something attracting him to their presence, and after Quatre desribed the calling in detail to him one day, he was sure he felt the same thing inside him. He was simply taking his time, making sure. He didn't want to take the chance and be hurt not only once, but four times if they rejected him.

But that fear was dissapating in his mind daily, and he smiled and laughed more, enjoying playfully bantering with Duo and getting cookies from him every morning, and discussing books with Quatre, who was an excellent conversationalist. Trowa was an incredible chess player, equal to Wufei, and he was a very good listener with simple replies. Heero had these smirks and looks that just twisted Wufei inside, and the stoic boy was very protective of his group of loves, being the unofficial leader.

Wufei couldn't recall a time when he was happier than he was with these four unique boys.

* * *

Well, what'cha all think of the fourth chapter? Please review and tell me! Fifth chapter is coming out as soon as I get some reviews! And the next chapter is a big one. Something major happens...

Storm


	5. V

FIVE

Sutoomu 

Five is at chapter five. Chapter five of Five! Wooh! Lucky number five. A major chapter, now posted for the reviewers reading delight! As to my readers!

Oh, to my reviewers, I give a shout out! Many huggles and thanks to noname, HeeroDuo4eva, phoenixfirekitsune, anissa32, Kerrilea, Roxie Faye, silvertwighlight, Lotus Pixie, and Ghost-girl-13, a new reader. I love all you guys sooo much/huggles all her reviewers to death. looks at dead reviewers/ oops /brings reviewers back to life/ Sorry! I just love huggles and reviewers!

I dedicate this chapter to all my loyal readers!

Okay, this is the major chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Please review, and I'll reply, because reviewers are SPECIAL! and unique! Enjoy!

* * *

"Aunt Taia?" Wufei called as he stepped into the house. He didn't even bother calling for his uncle, not wanting to know where he was and avoid him, if at all possible. It wasn't. 

"Wufei!" his uncle's voice shot through the house. "Woman, go and get that good for nothing boy!"

Wufei heard his aunt's soft feet as he hung up his coat, and she met him with wide and worried eyes, brimming with tears. "He wants you, Little Dragon," she said softly, brushing back Wufei's hair. "The business lost a month's worth of wages. He's drunk and delusional," she whispered into his ear as she embraced him. "And in an extremely foul mood. Please, Wufei, be careful!"

Wufei nodded, wondering how bad his uncle had to be to have scared Taia this badly. He kissed his aunt's cheek and made his way to the sitting room, where his uncle sat slouched in a large, plushy chair, a half empty glass of some form of alchohol in his hand. His eyes were glazed and his suit from work was rumpled and worn looking. His eyes caught sight of Wufei and he snarled.

"Bastard!" he spat at Wufei. "I's all yer fault! If you wasn't born an' yer fuckin' mother 'adn't died, I'd be rich by now! I'd be a millionaire if it wasn' fer you!" He pointed a beefy finger at Wufei, who didn't reply. Tao Shen downed the rest of his glass, hiccoughed, and poured himself another glass from the liquor set. Drinking half of that, one eyelid drooped and his head nodded briefly before he snapped it up and glared at Wufei with rage and hate. "Damn fuckin' fairy boy!" he snapped. Wufei blinked in surprise at this and Tao Shen chuckled. "You think I don' know, eh? Ya think I don' know 'bout them gay faggot's you been hangin' 'round with! You think I don' know where ya go af'er school! I know you been fuckin' em, bastard pansy boy! Sleepin' with 'em!" Wufei stepped back as his uncle stood up and wavered unsteadily in his direction. "Damn faggot! Fuckin' 'round when ya think I ain't lookin'!" Tao Shen's face was red in anger and drunken fury, and Wufei felt a scowl set upon his own face at this accusation against not only him, but his friends as well. "You fairy son of a bitch! You're gonna end up no better off than yer mother, the whore! Fuckin' any damn man that walked her way and havin' you. You're an abomination to the clan!"

"Says the drunken child beater who sleeps around on his wife's back!" Wufei suddenly accused back.

Tao Shen's eyes widened at Wufei, and then suddenly shook in rage. "How dare you?" he yelled, stepping forward and making Wufei retreat.

Wufei dared. Oh, did he ever fucking dare. He was pissed off, more angry than he had ever been in his life. He tried to listen and obey and respect his uncle, but how could he do that when he knew the man spent his 'business trips' fucking around with other woman and leaving Taia all alone? How could he respect a man who abused his wife verbally and ordered her around as though she was a toy, and who beat on his nephew? The only reason he had to stay in this house was for Taia, in fact. He had stayed to protect her, because he knew Tao Shen would turn on her if Wufei wasn't around for him to yell at and beat on. And he knew Taia was too afraid and quiet to leave Tao Shen. She had pledged her loyalty to him when she had been arranged to marry him, and she would rather endure his abuse rather than bring dishonor. Wufei loved his aunt more than anyone in the world, since she was the one who had taken him in under his wing when his mother had died nine years ago. She had adopted her sister's son, and persuaded her husband to agree. It had probably been the bravest thing she had ever done, and Wufei respected her and loved her. But he could not pretend to be naive any longer like she did. He was not going to take this shit anymore.

"You know those 'gay faggots', as you call them?" Wufei yelled. "I'll have you know I love them! I'm fuckin' gay and damn well proud of it, so fuck yourself, you bastard!"

Tao Shen's eyes widened in undeniable fury and he raged. Wufei stepped back at the sudden fury he saw in Tao Shen's eyes. Something suddenly smashed into the wall right beside Wufei's face, and he instinctively closed his eyes and turned away as large glass shards shot out and slashed across his right face. He felt pieces lodge themselves in his skin and winced at the sudden spark of pain. That was gone the next second, however, as a big hand closed around his neck, lifted his feet off the floor, and began slamming him repeatedly into the wall.

It took Wufei seven slams against the wall before he shook his senses back into him. Using what his uncle had taught him against his own mentor, he stopped feebly grasping at his uncle's hand and kicked his foot right into his uncle's gut as his two fingers stabbed his uncle's eye. Tao Shen howled with pain and let go of Wufei, who inhaled enough breath rapidly to get to his feet. Tao Shen recovered quicker, not having had his throat strangled and been slammed against a hard wall. He grabbed Wufei's hair and spun him, throwing him across the room to slam into a table, effectively taking both Wufei and the table down. He heard Taia scream and stood up quickly as his drunken uncle turned towards her. Wufei went on the offensive, digging his elbow into his uncle's side hard, then twisting and doing a handstand kick against his uncle's chin. He used all his training to move fast enough to keep his uncle dazed as he rained blows upon him in sensitive spots. He finally ended with a two footed kick to the gut and then kicked him violently between the legs. Tao Shen went down hard, eyes shut in pain. Wufei didn't give a care if his uncle was permenantly damaged by his kick. It would serve him right not to be able to fuck around anymore.

Wufei turned away from his uncle and saw Taia on her knees, sobbing. He rushed to her, pulled her to her feet, and went to the door. Slipping on his coat and shoes, he instructed her to do the same and grabbed her purse, then pulled her outside. She was still sobbing when he spoke to her.

"Aunt, you have to go to Marika's house," Wufei said, talking about his aunt's best friend and confidante. Marika MacLinter would keep her safe.

"But, Tao Shen..."

"Listen to me, aunt Taia," Wufei said adamantly. "You won't be abandoning him. But you can't be in there right now. He's drunk and consumed with anger. You'll get killed! Go to Marika's house and spend a night or two there. Just wait until he's sober and thinking clearly. I beg of you, Taia, please!"

Taia looked at Wufei with her tear filled eyes, then nodded reluctantly. "Where are you going, Dragon?" she asked. "You're hurt."

Wufei winced as she touched the side of his face, which was covered in blood from the glass shards. "I'm going to my friends, auntie. And I'm not coming back. I'm never going to come and live here again. I'll call you at Marika's and I'll come see you, but I'm never going to see Tao Shen again. I'm worried that the next time I see him, I won't be able to hold back, and I'll kill him. I love you, auntie. Be safe."

Taia's eyes grew even more sorrowed, and Wufei gave her a quick hug before sending her on her way. He made sure she went all the way to Marika's, as the woman's house was only a block down, before turning and setting out at a steady jog towards Quatre's apartment-it was called his because the rich arabian payed for most of it. Supposedly accidentally. The jog went to a fast walk and eventually a limping walk, as Wufei's body began to protest against the damage done to it by his uncle. He had to keep wiping the blood away from one eye so he could see, and by all the blood on his hand from that, he knew his face must be pretty badly cut up. He finally made it to the building and went in, climbing the stairs, wincing with every step. He was breathing heavily and coughing from the effort and not having enough breath in his lungs when he finally rang the doorbell.

It was a good moment before the door open, and Trowa's eyes widened in surprise and horror at the sight of the chinese boy. "Wufei!" he exclaimed in concern, ushering the boy inside and setting him down on the couch. Duo saw them from the kitchen, and he gasped and rushed over.

"Fuck, what happened, 'Fei?" he asked loudly, loud enough to attract Heero and Quatre's attention from the bedroom. The two entered, both missing their shirts, and Quatre inhaled sharply and fell into the couch, his eyes tearing.

"We've got to get him cleaned up," Heero said, his eyes betraying his emotion as he forced himself to remain calm. Trowa nodded and left, returning from the bathroom with the first aid kit. He made Wufei swallow some powerful and fast acting pain pills, then lay Wufei down on his side on the couch. He took out the tweezers and began to gently remove the glass from Wufei's face and neck, Wufei breathing raspingly, trembling, and crying silently beneath the banged boy's touch.

"'Fei, love, what happened to you?" Duo asked, kneeling beside the couch and taking Wufei's hand. "Who did this to you?"

"Uncle," Wufei croaked out. Quatre, needing something to do or else he'd fall apart, quickly went to get Wufei a glass of water. He used one of Duo's cups, one with a straw, so Wufei could drink it wthout having to sit up.

"Your uncle did this to you?" Heero asked, and Wufei nodded. "Why?"

"He...was drunk...," Wufei breathed, and all of a sudden his eyes angered. "The fucking bastard! God help me, I'll kill him, Heero!"

"Not if I get there first," Duo swore under his breath.

"Was he...did he hurt you last time? Was he the one who beat you up, Wufei?" Quatre asked. Wufei closed his eyes and nodded, willing away his anger so he could meditate and absorb some of the pain.

"How long has he done this?" Heero interrogated. "How long has he beat you?"

"Since I was eight," Wufei whispered, making sure he didn't get angry at the memories. Getting angry would only hurt his body now. "When he started my lessons. He'd beat me for anything. Being late, fooling around, being friendly..."

"Why did you stay, 'Fei?" Duo asked. "You could've kicked his ass and left that damn son of a bitch!"

"In the beginning, I stayed because I was only eight," Wufei sighed, a hint of a scowl crossing his face. "I was young and scared and I had nowhere to go. My mother had just died and it was all I knew. And aunt Taia always held me after. And when I got older, I stayed for Taia. My uncle got more violent, but I knew how to take it now since he had taught me meditation and martial arts. If I hid, he turned on Taia. I didn't want her to get hurt." Wufei took a deep shuddering breath to calm himself and opened his eyes, staring at nothing. "But I can't take it anymore! He insulted me and my mother and you guys, the only people I've ever cared about! He...he hurts me everyday, and I can't take his bullshit anymore!" Wufei clenched a fist. "Damnit! Damn that fucking jackass to hell! He's ruined my life, and Taia's life, and I'm not going to take it anymore. He can't do that anymore!" Wufei's eyes closed and he shook with a sob.

"Oh, Allah help us. Wufei," Quatre whispered, setting his hand on Wufei's arm in support as he sat beside Duo. "Please don't cry, Wufei!" Quatre clenched his eyes shut tightly and his free hand suddenly made a fist over his left chest. Heero came behind Quatre and wrapped his arms around the blonde, knowing Quatre was feeling Wufei's pain.

"I don't want to go back," Wufei pleaded, opening his eyes and grabbing Duo's hand tighter. "I want to stay here. I feel safe here, and loved, and cared about. I'm happy here. I love you guys!" Wufei blurted out, not caring what happened. "I want to be with you. I've always felt your damn 'calling', but I was just too scared to try...until now. Please, Heero!" Wufei pleaded. "Please let me stay with you. Damn my uncle and his homphobic cares, I'm fucking well in love with you four, and I don't care what he says! I don't want the pain anymore..."

Duo let a small half laughing, half crying sound come from his throat. "Of course you can stay, 'Fei-koi!" he said, and Heero nodded in agreement. "We've been in love with you since we saw you. We knew you'd come around eventually, once you figured out the calling."

"It's sad that this is what caused it, though," Trowa sighed, finishing the task of extracting all the glass out of his face. He took a cloth and gently cleaned the blood off Wufei's face so he could apply healing gell, which would keep it from scarring and aid the healing process. "How did you manage to get all these shards in your face?"

"He threw his scotch glass at me. It hit the wall beside me and shattered," Wufei explained, then smirked. "And I kicked him in the balls, hard."

"Just that?" Duo asked. "I would've probably tried to drown him, strangle him, and stab him all at the same time."

"Protective much?" Wufei asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hell yes!" Duo agreed. "You're my 'Fei 'Fei now!"

"Duo, share," Heero chided, and Duo blew him a kiss.

"Later, Hee-chan," he said. "But I want the first kiss. Please?" he begged Wufei with his eyes, and Wufei chuckled. Trowa paused in his clean up duty of Wufei as Wufei leaned forward and two pairs of warm lips met, Trowa smiling down at them. Wufei got lost in the taste of Duo, which washed through him. The boy definitely knew how to kiss, as he used his tongue to tease Wufei's mouth open and then twisted and probed his tongue inside Wufei's mouth.

"Ease up, Duo," Trowa chuckled, distracting them. "Don't eat him."

Duo smirked and pulled away, and Wufei leaned back and let Trowa resume the aid, a small, satisfied smile on his face. "My name is Wufei," he said for the millionth time. "If you insist on calling me a nickname, call me Dragon. Aunt Taia calls me Dragon."

"Who's next, then, Dragon?" Duo asked.

"You're going to smother him," Heero grunted.

"Aw, Hee-chan, you want a turn?" Duo nudged Heero. "He tastes good. Like spices."

"And you taste like cookies," Wufei said. "How many of those do you eat a day?"

"Like, twenty or something," Duo shrugged, and Wufei fake gagged. "Hey, Wufei, you wanna kiss Heero? He's got the coolest tongue!"

"Baka," Heero frowned, then met Wufei's eyes.

"If I'm going to live with you and be your lover, then you're going to have to kiss me eventually," Wufei taunted, feeling very daring. "Or are you scared?"

"No," Heero said, lifting up a now smiling Quatre and putting him in Duo's lap as though he was light as a feather. He leaned forward and caught Wufei's mouth viciously, sweeping his tongue in instantly. Wufei had to agree with Duo. Heero did have an excellent tongue, and he returned the passion, leaning into the stoic boy. Heero finally pulled away with a smirk, Wufei breathing heavier than before. "I just wanted to give you time to prepare."

"Told you he gives good kisses," Duo wiggled his eyebrows. "It's really fun to make out with him..." Heero cuffed him and Duo 'ow-ed', then grinned good naturedly and continued. "Quatre gives the best cuddles, though, and Trowa's awesome at kissing your neck." Duo closed his eyes and 'mm-ed' in pleasure at memories.

"Please don't grade me on Duo's opinion," Trowa said. "Let me try it and grade it yourself." Trowa smirked above him and placed a short but sultry upside down kiss on Wufei's lips. Damn, the quiet boy was good at teasing your senses. And he smelled damn good!

"Now it's Quat's turn!" Duo crowed. "But be careful. He bites."

"I only bit you once and that was only because you wouldn't stop kissing me where I was ticklish," Quatre frowned. "And I only nipped you."

Duo ignored him. "He's generally a sweet kisser until you get him into the mood, and then he's very passionate, our little one is."

"They turn me on, what can I say?" Quatre smiled, but a tinge of blushing touched his fair cheeks. "I'm very ticklish and sensitive."

"How sensitive?" Wufei asked, raising an eyebrow.

"See for yourself," Quatre smirked, which made him look quite different. The blonde leaned forward and gently brushed against Wufei's lips, breathing on his mouth. Wufei shivered in pleasure and couldn't resist covering the final distance. He connected their lips and made the first move, probing his tongue into Quatre's mouth. Quatre giggled as Wufei's tongue brushed the top of his mouth cavern, and the kiss was ended.

"You really are ticklish," Wufei smiled as Quatre blushed. "And sensitive."

"He always breathes on you and tempts you," Trowa looked at Quatre. "But he rarely ever kisses you. You have to kiss him." He finished massaging the gell into Wufei's cut skin and placed a small kiss on his temple. "Your face is all taken care of."

"Thank you," Wufei shifted and caught his breath. He grunted. "Now how do you treat bruises?"

"Massage and healing gell," Quatre immediately said. "Sit up, if you can, and take off your shirt." Wufei did so, slowly and painfully, Quatre helping him pull the shirt over his head. Quatre gasped as Wufei's chest and back was exposed, running his soft fingers along the bruised and scarred skin. "Oh, Wufei..."

"I wish I had had some of that healing gell a few years ago," Wufei remarked. "I look awful, don't I?"

"You look damn hot," Duo declared. "Just a little black and blue and purple and yellow in some places." Wufei looked at Duo sideways. "But that'll fade. Besides, scars are manly." Heero snorted at this and Duo continued, ignoring it. "It's not like we don't have a few scars. We're gay, you know, and that's dangerous at times."

Wufei nodded, then bit his lip as Trowa began to work the gell into his shoulders. It hurt like hell, but it was like a good hurt, one that you know is beneficial. It hurt, but felt damn good, too. Trowa was very good with his hands, and Wufei let himself relax and let his head loll as his muscles relaxed.

"Are you hungry?" Heero asked, and Wufei paused in his relaxation to nod. Heero stood, then set a hand on Duo's shoulder, stopping the braided boy from standing. "No cookies, Duo," he said firmly. "I'm making dinner. Is ramen okay with everyone?" They all agreed and Heero set about in the kitchen as Trowa continued making Wufei very drowsy. He had to prop his head up with his hand to keep from falling straight on the floor as Trowa progressed down his back. Wufei was all but sleeping when Trowa began on his chest and stomach, and only the touch of the tall boy's fingers kept him in consciousness. And when Trowa returned the healing gell to the aid kit and put it away, Wufei drifted off into slumber on the couch.

* * *

Well? Are you excited? Do you like it? Huh, huh? Anyhoo, please review and tell me if you liked this chapter! As always, reviews equal another chapter: 

Storm


	6. VI

FIVE

Sutoomu

First off, I'm sorry if this chapter seems shorter than usual. That's because it is, by the way. But, in order to make up for not having as much for my WONDERFUL reviewers to read in this chapter, the seventh chapter is going to be longer than average. So you lose a bit in this chapter, but gain in the next! I hope you like this chapter anyways.

OMG, I have so many reviewers now I am stunned speechless. Seriously. I was gaping at the labtop screen when I saw all the review alerts. It is soo amazing that you all like this story, and have stuck with me, and reviewed! And the compliments/sniffles in joy with teary eyes/ I am touched by all the serious compliments. It's incredibly uplifting and encouraging. Thank you/gives everyone Duo's Cookies and Quatre's Tea new/ And to the reviewers who I can't reply via FF . net because they review as anonymous people, I love you just as much as the others and thank you for the reviews!

So, here is my official thank you to my reviewers. Thank you so much, SanzoGirl,HeeroDuo4eva, PrincessWolfGoddess, noname, anissa32, inu-hottie, silvertwighlight, phoenixfirekitsune, Lady11Occult, Lotus Pixie, Celestia, hanahanachan, Roxie Faye, and .! I love you all, you're all awesome/huggles/

So, here is the sixth chapter, I hope you like it, and please review. I'll reply!

* * *

"Wakey, wakey...c'mon, Little Dragon..." Wufei's eyes cracked open just a smidgen, unnoticable by anyone watching, as he felt a pair of lips brushing against his bare stomach, just above his navel.

"Stop doing that, Duo," Wufei heard Heero chide.

"But it's fun," Duo replied. "And it always makes you wake up."

"You're teasing him," Heero retorted. "Just kiss him and wake him up that way."

"Fine, then," Duo said, and Wufei felt fingers walking up his stomach and chest, then felt Duo's presence hovering over him. With a war cry, Wufei opened his eyes and attacked Duo's lips, grabbing them in his own and effectively knocking the boy over. Duo grabbed onto Wufei and pulled him down with him, then continued to pepper his mouth with kisses. "Hiya, 'Fei!" Duo smiled up at him, his amethyst eyes sparkling. "Have a nice sleep?"

"I had a better wake up," Wufei replied, rubbing his nose against Duo's. He shifted and sat up, then winced. "But I shouldn't have moved so fast."

"Baka," Heero admonished Duo, who blushed.

"Sorry, 'Fei," he said. "You're just so cute when you sleep. Hey, Hee-chan, wanna make out?"

"We haven't even eaten yet," Heero said.

"So?" Duo declared, and he climbed onto Heero's lap and kissed him. Heero sighed and began kissing back.

Wufei smiled, then tried to blink the grogginess out of his eyes. He realized, unfortunately, that he hadn't had a chance to wipe his makeup off before he went to bed, so now his eyes were all gritty. And nature was also calling him. "Need bathroom," he mumbled as he stood up and walked into the large bathroom. He shut the door and proceeded to wash his face thoroughly with soap and water, waking himself up efficiently. It also left his eyes unlined and his lips pink, a sight which he was only in at night and in the morning. He borrowed Duo's brush to tame his bed hair and then tied it back from his face using a stray hairband he had on his person. A few bangs fell out of the hold and dangled at the side of his face.

He realized he was going to have to go back to his house today to grab his makeup and a few clothes and his other important essentials. Or he could bring the guys along to help, then he wouldn't have to worry about being attacked by his uncle and he'd be able to do the whole move in one day. If he brought them, though, he'd have to warn them about what his uncle might say. Not that he was ashamed of loving them, no, but his uncle had a big mouth that Wufei wished he could shove a pair of socks in sometimes. He also reminded himself that he had to grab Chibi. A smile made its way onto his healing face as he remembered that the guys didn't know about Chibi. The smile turned to a frown as Wufei suddenly wondered if they wouldn't agree with his pet owl...

Wufei finished cleaning up and stepped out of the bathroom. Heero and Duo were still making out and Trowa and Quatre were just coming out of the bedroom, pajamas rumpled and hair askew, holding hands. Quatre ran up and sat beside Heero and Duo.

"Pause, kiss me, then continue," he ordered. Duo stopped, gave Quatre a sweet kiss, and Heero followed. Trowa came for his morning greeting next and then Duo turned back to Heero, licking the stoic boy's lips.

Wufei smirked and walked past them, deciding to look in the cupboards and see what they had for breakfast...or brunch, he noted, as he saw it was eleven. He found a bowl and a tiny bit of cereal left and grabbed the milk, determined to have this little bit. It would fill him up and tide him over but not fill him completely in case the others had a lunch planned.

He had just sat down and began to eat when he noticed everyone staring at him. "What?" he asked innocently.

"Nothin', 'Fei," Duo quickly said. "We've just never seen you without your eyeliner and lipstick on. Or you with your hair up."

"Well, this is me in the morning and at night," Wufei waved at his face with his spoon. "So get used to it."

"You look beautiful, Wufei," Trowa said.

"I can see both your eyes," Quatre smiled, and Wufei rolled his eyes. He couldn't help but smile, though, as he ate. Quatre and Trowa came over to the kitchen and began discussing an early lunch after each giving Wufei a good morning kiss, and then Wufei remembered he had to talk to them, and he'd better talk early.

"Guys," he called, getting all their attention. "We need to talk."

"No!" Duo exclaimed, breaking apart from Heero. "Don't leave us! What did we do?"

"Baka," Wufei smirked. "It's nothing like that."

"Oh, okay."

"It's about me moving in here."

"No!" Duo suddenly exclaimed again. "You have to move in! Please!"

"Shut up, Duo," Heero said sharply, and Duo's mouth closed.

"I have to get my stuff," Wufei said, nodding his thanks to Heero. "And I need to know where I sleep."

"With us," Quatre immediately explained. "We always sleep together. We only have one bedroom, if you've noticed, but it's very large. We actually have three double beds in there, and we take turns sleeping with each other, and it's very roomy, so you can sleep alone if you want. We can also push the beds together if we all want to cuddle and be completely together."

"Which is sometimes awkward," Trowa said, glancing at Duo. "Seeing how some people are very active sleepers and others don't move at all."

"I woke him up with my tossing and turning as I tried to get to sleep," Duo explained with a goofy smile. "But I'm better now."

"That sounds like a very nice situation," Wufei smiled. "But in order for me to officially move in, I have to pack my room, which means I have to go back home. I'm going to have to today no matter what because there are some essentials I have to get. I'd rather I move it all in one day, so I'm requesting help and backup."

"Your helpers are ready," Quatre said. "But backup?"

"My uncle was drunk yesterday. He'll likely have a large hangover, so we can maybe get in and out if we're quiet, but if he wakes up and sees me...well, he'll be a raving lunatic with serious anger issues, and he'll most likely try to unload his anger on me like he usually does if I'm there."

"I'll kick his ass!" Duo snarled. "Give me a couple knives and some steel knuckles and..."

"That won't be necessary, Duo," Wufei quickly assured him. "You cannot attack my uncle, that's a condition. But I'm hoping that if you're all there behind me, he might control himself."

"We're your foundation and support, Wufei," Trowa said. "And gladly."

"Thank you," Wufei felt warmth spreading in him. He liked this, he did! "But I have to warn you. He accused me of sleeping with you, of fucking you. He's a homophobic and, while he may be able to control his bodily actions, he'll probably end up insulting you deeply. I just want you to be prepared for that."

"We've dealt with creeps like him before," Duo said confidently. "No problem."

"You can't attack him, though, Duo," Wufei pointed out. "So we'll have to ignore his words while we pack my stuff, if he's awake and isn't too hungover to move. We also have to talk to my aunt Taia. I sent her to a friends to protect her from uncle Tao Shen. But she won't abandon the jackass, because she's traditional and pledged her loyalty to him when their marriage was arranged. I have to talk to her and make sure she's careful when she goes back to him in a few days."

"You love your aunt very much," Heero stated. "That's an honorable trait."

"Thank you," Wufei nodded, then told them his final thing. "How are you guys with owls?"

"Excuse me?" Duo blinked.

"Because, see, I have a pet owl, and I'm not going to leave her behind, and I'm really hoping you guys won't mind an animal in here. She's trained and really quiet and a very good companion and..."

"You have a pet owl?" Duo gaped. "Wow! That's so cool, 'Fei!"

"Is she a large owl?" Heero asked.

"No," Wufei shook his head. "She's a miniature breed. Only about the size of a large baseball when she tucks her head in. She's completely white, I have a cage for her, I buy her food and take care of her myself. And her name is Chibi."

"She sounds adorable!" Quatre exclaimed. "Can we take her, Heero?"

Heero considered this. "She's quiet?" he asked after a moment.

Wufei nodded. "Very quiet. And I have a way of making her completely quiet, soundless. She practically goes to sleep with her eyes open."

Heero thought some more, then inhaled and sighed. "Sure, Wufei. I don't think an owl is going to change anything drastically."

"I wanted a puppy," Duo huffed suddenly, changing moods in an eye blink.

"We can't handle a pet like a puppy or a kitten," Heero said. "We already have four pets each, now." Duo giggled and smiled, snuggling into Heero.

"True."

"We can leave to go and get your things after lunch," Trowa suggested. "But eating is top priority for you. You were hurt pretty badly, and you need your strength."

"Yes, mother," Wufei nodded meekly, teasing, and Trowa chuckled. Wufei smiled happily and looked at them all. "Ai shiteru, koishiis."

/> /> /> /> />

"Hey, we've never been here before," Duo mentioned, looking up at the rather nice light house.

"Just stay here until I scope it out, okay?" Wufei said pointedly. He opened the door and left it open so the others could see in. Despite what he said, Duo followed him in and looked curiously into the livingroom and kitchen.

"Nice place," he whistled. "Looks very..."

"Chinese?" Wufei asked.

"I was thinkin' masculine," Duo shrugged.

Wufei sighed. He quickly checked his uncle's study, the sitting room, the rec room and all the other rooms downstairs before coming back to the front where the others stood. "Stay down here, okay, Duo?" Wufei said firmly and ran silently up the stairs. He quietly pushed open his aunt and uncle's bedroom door and then stumbled as a hand suddenly grabbed his shirt and pulled him violently into the room.

"Shit," Wufei cursed and rolled upright as his shoulder connected with the floor.

"Damn you..."

Wufei looked up at his uncle, whose eyes were hazed but livid as he looked down at Wufei. The man stumbled forward dizzily and picked Wufei up by the collar of his shirt, throwing him against the wall. Wufei used his training to absorb the impact so it didn't hurt as much, but it was still rough on his already bruised and battered body.

"You son of a bitch. Traitorous little wench!" Tao Shen accused angrily. "You go and dishonor my name by fucking gay fags, you disrespect me after all I've done for you, and now you've turned my wife against me! You've damaged my honor for the last time, you bastard faggot, you son of a harlot!" He charged at Wufei, catching the punches Wufei aimed at him and wrapping a husky hand around Wufei's throat. Once again, he was lifted off the floor against the wall. What was up with this? The strangling was getting a bit too repetitive...and bad for his health, Wufei added as his vision blurred. Fuck!

* * *

Well, have I left you in enough suspense? Please don't worry...I willingly admit that I can't ever leave my cute 'Fei 'Fei in trouble. He's too cuddly/cuddles chibi 'Fei 'Fei/ And so are the rest of them. /cuddles chibi Hee-chan and Duo and Trowa and Q-Q/ Q-Q is Quatre, just so you know. I don't know if this nickname has ever been used before...if not, then I invented it! Or, at least, I might start a fad. Heh.

The next chapter is awesome. One of the guys goes OOC and it's awesome. But you'll have to wait a day or two until I update. Hope you liked this chapter, please review!

Storm


	7. VII

FIVE

Sutoomu

Here is the seventh chapter. Actually, I would think it to be half the seventh chapter, because what I wanted to put in the seventh chapter is way too long and needs two chapters. So the rest of this will be the eighth chapter, which will be posted in a day or two! Just to say, I am sooo happy that I've gotten so many reviews and readers. Thank you all so very much!

Thank you to Lady11Occult, Lotus Pixie, Celestia, hanahanachan, Roxie Faye, HeeroDuo4eva, Kerrilea, anissa32, Cosmos no Shinkon, noname, tataliny, hitomisure, phoenixfirekitsune, Amy Hirosaki, SanzoGirl, inu-hottie, and silvertwighlight! I love you all so much, you're all awesome! Thank you sooo much for reviewing/gets teary eyes and sniffles/ SO NICE!

To all my anonymous reviewers, if you want me to send you review replies, add your email addresses, and I'll be happy to, because REVIEWERS ARE SPECIAL! WOOH!

Ahem...everybody gets a big bunch of Duo's Cookies and a pot of Quatre's Tea to enjoy!

Anyhoo, here is the seventh chapter. I hope you like it!

* * *

"Did anybody else hear a door slam?" Duo asked, looking at Heero. Heero nodded and looked upstairs. A loud thump came and the ceiling shook for a moment.

"It appears Tao Shen is awake," Trowa said gravely, Quatre already running up the stairs. The arabian paused for a moment at the top of the stairs and then located the room where they heard Tao Shen's voice coming through.

_"...fucking gay fags, you disrespect me after all I've done for you, and now you've turned my wife against me! You've damaged my honor for the last time, you bastard faggot, you son of a harlot!"_ There was a moment of silence and then another loud thump and a short cry from Wufei. Quatre turned the doorknob, finding it locked. He looked at Heero and then stepped back. Heero observed the door, calculated the weak spot, and kicked, sending it flying open, slamming against the wall. Quatre ran through and cried out at the sight of a large man holding Wufei against the wall by his neck, strangling him.

"Wufei!" He ran forward, then was stopped as Tao Shen suddenly dropped Wufei, who struggled for breath raspily, and turned to glare at them.

"You!" he yelled. "You're the ones who've twisted his mind! You've ruined his soul, you damn fairies!" He grabbed Quatre's shoulder in a steel grip and lifted the smaller blonde bodily off the floor, flinging him in an arc. Quatre connected hard with a large full length mirror on the wall and fell to the floor, broken glass falling on top of him.

"Quat!" Duo yelled, racing to his side and helping him sit up.

Trowa blinked, looking at Quatre sitting up and nursing a deep cut on his forehead, then at Wufei, breathing heavily on the floor. His emerald green eyes hardened and he looked at the red faced Tao Shen, growling menacingly in his throat. He stepped forward and grabbed the front of Tao Shen's shirt with incredible speed, then began laying heavy punches to the man's face repeatedly. Heero, seeing that Trowa needed to get his anger out and who was secretly was cheering him on inside, went to Wufei to help him get his senses back into him.

Wufei sat up straight with Heero's help and his lungs began to fill fully again. After a moment, his vision cleared and he stood up awkwardly, noticing Trowa still hitting Tao Shen, who had started to bleed heavily from both nostrils and whose eyes were fluttering up into his head. "Trowa, stop!" he ordered. Trowa hesitated with the next punch and Wufei met his eyes. Growling angrily, Trowa threw the man aside to the floor, where he fell and lay still. Wufei looked at the large man's limp form and sighed. "You shouldn't have hurt him," he said.

Trowa was breathing hard through his nostrils, his eyes closed and trying to let his anger fade. "I would have fully obeyed your request, but he went too far," Trowa opened his eyes and looked sharply at Wufei. "I was not going to stand by while he not only hurt you, but Quatre as well."

"I would've done worse, probably," Duo mentioned, glaring at Tao Shen. "This guy needs to die. Too bad he's still breathing."

"I restrained myself," Trowa smirked, and Duo smiled crookedly at him, helping Quatre stand.

"Are you okay, Wufei, Quatre?" Heero asked.

"I'm fine," Wufei waved a hand. "I've endured worse than this."

"Same here," Quatre smiled, and his split lip bled a bit more. "Just a few cuts." Duo was brushing the fallen glass off of Quatre's clothes. "I just want to get Wufei's stuff and get out of here."

"Ditto," Duo laughed.

Wufei stepped over his uncle's body and they left the room, closing the broken door to hide it from view. He opened another door down the hall and introduced them to his bedroom. It was actually a very interesting room, with the walls and ceiling a very deep navy blue, decorated with the star systems rather nicely. There was a double bed with, surprisingly, silk sheets and a dresser covered with Wufei's accessories. Wufei went straight to the corner of his room where a cage sat and opened the cage door. Reaching in a hand, he brought out Chibi, his completely white, fluffy, soft small owl, and she climbed awkwardly up his arm to sit on his shoulder.

"Aaw, kawaii!" Duo exclaimed, and Chibi's eyes grew wide. She made a sort of hoot slash shriek and pulled her head in, hiding herself in her downy feathers.

"This is Chibi," Wufei introduced. "Chibi, this is Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Quatre, my loves. Say hi." Chibi's head appeared again and she wide eyed at Wufei. "Go on," Wufei urged, nudging her. Chibi suddenly took to the air with a flap of her small wings and began fluttering above the ceiling. She finally landed on Duo's head and settled in, comfortably closing her eyes for a nap. Duo looked up and blinked.

Wufei's lips tilted in a smile and he opened his closet, pulling down a few large boxes piled on the top shelf. He set them on his bed and began packing, starting with his clothes. Once they were all packed, he put all his accessories and neccessities in a small box and then filled the other large box up with his bedsheets, books, and other items. In the end, he had three large boxes and two small boxes filled with his items, and the five of them carted them and Chibi's cage, with her back in it, down to the car.

"Is that all?" Heero asked as Wufei stood in the main doorway and looked at the house.

Wufei thought for a moment, then shook his head. "Come with me." He went into his uncle's study and they followed. Wufei grabbed a stool, stepped on it, and took down a chinese sword from the wall. "This is part of my inheritance. It's called Nataku, after my mother's spirit."

"A sword," Duo whistled. "Wow, 'Fei."

Wufei handed the sword to Duo and proceeded to swing aside what looked like an ordinary marble carved picture. It was set on hinges and revealed a large metal safe behind it in the wall. Wufei paused for a moment, then unlocked it once he remembered the combination and swung the heavy door open.

"What're you doing?" Quatre asked.

"Getting the rest of my inheritance," Wufei said, looking in the safe for something. "Taia told me about it last year. Apparently, the fact that I have an inheritance is one of the reasons why my uncle agreed to take me nine years ago when I was seven. He couldn't have gotten it until I was eighteen, though, and there's no way in hell I'm letting him have my family's things."

"How big an inheritance, 'Fei?" Duo asked.

"I don't know," Wufei said, then reached in a hand and pulled out a very thick briefcase. "But it's in here. I'm actually the last surviving heir of the Chang Clan. Me and Taia are the only Chang's alive now, and she's female and married to a Chieu, so that only leaves me." He quickly checked the safe for anything else, then closed it. He was only going to take what was rightfully his. He wouldn't steal his uncle's money. "Last thing I need is my labtop."

"You have a labtop?" Trowa asked and Wufei nodded, them following him as he retrieved it from the livingroom. "And I thought Heero was the only one."

"Yeah," Duo agreed. "Now we have two labtops to share between the five of us."

"Riiiight," Wufei clicked his tongue, setting his labtop case and all its accessories in the car. "That's all my stuff."

Trowa wrapped his arms around Wufei and held him as Wufei gazed at the house. "Think you'll miss it?"

Wufei sighed, then waved a hand. "Nah! I've only lived there for a month and a half. I'm just worried about Taia."

"Let's go see her then," Heero suggested and they all got into the car. Trowa started the engine and drove the car the block and a half to the small yellow house where Wufei told them to stop. He got out and hurried to the front door, ringing it.

"Wufei, oh my stars," Marika, a pretty divorced woman in her fourties with grown children, opened the door. She turned his face so she could see his cuts and brushed a hand over them. "They're healing properly, good. Your aunt's relaxing in the livingroom. She's been worrying her head off about you and that man. You know I respect the chinese and their beliefs, but sometimes the loyalty that girl shows...it's wrong, I tell you."

"I know, Marika," Wufei agreed. "Which is why I'm leaving. I've packed up my things and I'm moving into an apartment with my friends. I..."

"Wufei?" Taia's young face appeared. "Wufei!" She rushed forward and enveloped him in a hug, burying her face in his chest and crying. "Oh, my Little Dragon! I was so worried about you. Are you okay?"

"Battered, bruised, but alive and happy," Wufei returned her embrace and then held her out to look at her. "How about you?"

"I'm fine," she sniffed, wiping away her tears and smiling. "I just missed you."

"Taia, these are my friends," Wufei stepped aside. "I've told you about them before. This is Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, Duo Maxwell, and Quatre Raberba Winner."

"You've done an excellent job raising Wufei in your situation, Mrs. Chieu," Quatre smiled. "He's a wonderful person. You have a strong soul."

Taia looked warily at this, then a small smile of gratitude made it's way onto her face. "Thank you."

"I'm moving in with them, Taia," Wufei explained, then continued to explain at her startled look. "I'm not going to stay in the same house as him any longer. And you shouldn't either."

"Wufei," Taia chided. "You know I can't leave him. I married him, and I can't dishonor the clan name."

"What clan?" Wufei exclaimed. "They're dead, aunt Taia. They've been dead for nine years! There's no one left to dishonor. You and I are the only ones left, and I'm already a disgrace."

"You're not a disgrace, Wufei," Taia whispered. "The Chang Clan would be honored to have you as their heir."

"Thank you, Taia," Wufei replied. "But that doesn't solve the problem of you living in a house with a man you don't love, who beats me and will beat you. He can't control his anger. He's mad, and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry about me, Little Dragon," Taia said. "I've been married to the man for a long time. I know how to handle him."

"Please," Wufei begged. "Divorce him, report him to the police. You were forced to marry him when you were sixteen, for pity's sake, by a bunch of old men who are dead now! He's twenty two years older than you, Taia. You're only twenty six. You're young, you could still find true love and get married and have children. Don't throw your life away for this bastard!"

"I can't, Wufei," Taia said softly but firmly. "And we won't talk of this any longer."

Wufei bit his lip and was clearly battling some internal fight, but eventually he sighed shakily and drew her into another hug. "Don't let her go home for a few days, Marika. Tao Shen has to calm down, and please go with her when she does go home."

"And I'll visit her every day, Wufei," Marika smiled. "She'll be okay. And, who knows, she might come around."

Wufei nodded in hope. "I have to go now, aunt. Here's the number of where I'm living, okay?" he pressed a piece of paper into her hand. "I'll call you and visit if I can. I love you, okay?"

"I love you, too, Little Dragon," Taia answered. "Be safe."

"Same back," Wufei nodded. "Especially for you. I'm not in danger anymore. Bye, Marika. Bye, Taia."

"Goodbye, Dragon," Taia smiled and waved as they got into the car. "I'm proud of you!" She blew him a kiss which he returned, and then they drove off, Taia and Marika fading out of site. Wufei closed his eyes and leaned his head back, slipping into a half meditational state.

"Are you okay, Wufei?" Quatre asked.

"Yeah," Wufei mumbled. "I'm just tired."

"Sleep on us, 'Fei-koi," Duo said, wrapping his arm around Wufei. Quatre, on the other side in the back seat, followed Duo's example and Wufei relaxed and tried to forget everything for just a little while in the warm embrace for people who cared about him. Soon they were home and Wufei's belongings were lugged up the stairs. They entered the room, gave him the free bed, and helped him start unpacking. Wufei moved robotically, exhaling deeply, not caring about unpacking much.

"Mmm, 'Fei!" Duo exclaimed. He and Quatre had just put Wufei's sheets on the bed, and the braided boy was cuddling the soft sheets. "Your bed is soooooooo fine! Can I sleep with you forever?"

Wufei smiled half heartedly and fell in beside Duo. "Hey, guys?" he called, getting everyone's attention. Duo was snuggling in his side, nuzzling his neck.

"Yeah, Wufei?" Quatre knelt beside the bed, putting his arms on the bed beside Wufei's head and setting his chin on his arms. Trowa and Heero came over from packing Wufei's clothes away in a dresser and stood at the foot of the bed.

"You guys know I love you, and you know I want to be with you, but you don't really know anything about me," Wufei said.

"Doesn't matter," Heero said firmly. "Love conquers all."

"Heero's the one who conquers all," Duo snorted.

"Nonetheless, I still want you guys to know," Wufei shifted so he was half sitting, half laying down. "Everything will just make more sense to you then."

"If you want to, then go ahead," Quatre said. "And then maybe we should tell you about us. It goes both ways, the not knowing anything about each other."

Wufei nodded. "First of all, my mother was unmarried when she had me and only eighteen, but I know she loved my father very much. I'm named after him, but I still don't know who he is or was, and because my mother wasn't married and they didn't know who the father was, the other clans ignored her, treated her as though she didn't exist. The Chang Clan, however, remained loyal to her because she was the oldest of the clan leader's two daughters. My mother's name was Kameko, and Taia was her younger sister by eight years. I remember my mother vaguely in my mind, and I remember when Taia was young because she was my babysitter and mother was busy a lot, and I remember the day Taia was married to Tao Shen, even though I was only six. It was supposed to strengthen the bond between Chang and Chieu. She used to be very happy, I know, but after she married him, it was like her light went out.

A year after, my entire clan was killed at what was a giant reunion of everyone, except for me because I was with Taia that night. She had stayed at her house with me because I was sick. Taia told me it was rebels, people who had revolted against the clans for some reason. Three days after my entire clan was killed, they caught the rebels and had them executed, but my family and everyone I knew was still dead. Taia persuaded Tao Shen to become my gaurdian. I think she bribed him with my inheritance, which was the inheritance of the entire clan since I was the only one left, but, either way, I was under their gaurdianship. I started my lessons, and the beatings started. We moved here from china when I was ten, because of business and better opportunity for Tao Shen. I started to wear my makeup and leave my hair down when I was thirteen. I'm a freak, and I'm damn proud of it, because I want to be that way."

Duo snickered. "You're a sexy freak, you know?" He nipped Wufei's neck.

"Stop hitting on me," Wufei scolded. "I'm telling my story."

"Sorry," Duo mumbled, smirking. "Continue."

Wufei opened his mouth, then closed it and frowned. "Uh...I think that's it. Anyways, what I want, basically, is for Tao Shen to be locked up for eternity and for Taia to be free."

"Call the police on the jerk," Quatre suggested.

"I can't," Wufei said, pained. "Because I'd be betraying Taia's trust. I can't do that. She's the only family I have. I respect her."

"You've had a sad life, Wufei," Trowa said, sitting at the end of the bed. "But you're free now, and your aunt will be free, too. We've all had awful lives as well, but we're happy now."

"Well, I wouldn't say Quatre's had an awful life," Duo said.

"Stop judging on my riches," Quatre frowned. "You're not the one who had to endure years of assassination attempts and your father being killed."

"Not to mention all the self guilt and pity he had for himself," Trowa added.

"Huh?" Wufei blinked.

"Our turns," Heero said. "Quatre, you tell him your story."

* * *

Well, was that good? Did it clear any questions up? And I hope you liked ballistic Trowa! So, review and I'll reply and then next chapter will come.

Storm


	8. VIII

FIVE

Sutoomu

As promised, like usual, here is the next chapter, and it is longer than usual. Everybody repeat after me. YAY! Anyhoo, this holds the facts of the others pasts. I hope you like how I did it, and I hope it's not too unrealistic or whatever, and I hope it's written well, and I hope it's good. And I hope it doesn't make anyone too sad. /sniffles/ My poor boys!

Ahem...okay, so here are my reviewer thank you's! Thank you's go out to PrincessWolfGoddess, and anissa32, and HeeroDuo4eva, and Lady11Occult, and summersarebright, and Celestia, and inu-hottie, and SanzoGirl, and WaterDragonfromtheUnderworld, and silvertwighlight, and two others whose names don't show up on my review list yet. I will thank you in the next chapter twice! To all of you reviewers, I want you to know that you are the people who keep GW fanfiction alive! This story wouldn't exist without you. There is no story if no one reads it. So serious thanks go out to you. And huggles too/huggles everyone/ YAY!

Anyways, here is the newest chapter, please read and review and rest and relax and enjoy!

* * *

"Our turns," Heero said. "Quatre, you tell him your story."

"Well, I'm the heir to a multi billionaire empire," Quatre said casually. "So people were always after me and my family. I've been kidnapped, nearly drowned, almost suffocated, shot. Basically, I have an intense fear of being alone, or large bodies of water, and I have claustrophobia, all because of the assassination attempts. I also used to be incredibly depressed because I thought I was a worthless experiment because I was a test tube baby, like my twenty nine sisters." He paused, but Wufei didn't look surprised, because he had learned about the way Quatre's large family came about earlier. Quatre continued. "That was shaken out of me when I met the Maguanacs, a group of forty men who are all test tube babies and they taught me that I was worth something. It completely dissapeared later when I learned that I wasn't a test tube baby at all. My mother, Quaterine, who I was named after, gave birth to me after she begged my father to let her have a child. She had been told that she and the baby would be at extreme risk if she tried to have a child. She wanted to take the risk, since she wanted a son, and I was born. She died giving birth to me, though, and when I learned that, I was consumed by guilt, thinking I killed my mother. And then my father was shot in front of me when I was fourteen. The Maguanacs saved my life, and then I had to be moved about every month for my safety until they caught the assassins. I still blamed myself for my mother's death and was in depression from my father's death until I met Trowa, Duo, and Heero, and they taught me better. They've kept me alive, you could say."

"Tell him about your gift, Quat," Duo urged.

"Gift?" Wufei blinked.

"Have you heard of the New Age gifts?" Quatre asked, and Wufei nodded. "My mother was an adept, and she passed it onto me. I'm an empathy adept."

"You're an empath?" Wufei sat up.

Quatre nodded. "I can feel others emotions, negative or positive, and it affects me. Positive emotions will make me happy, but negative emotions, like pain or sorrow, hurt me. That's why my father's death hit me so hard. I could feel him die inside me."

"It's why he's so caring," Heero said. "If others are happy, he is, so he tries his best to keep everything positive."

"I'm better at my empathy now than when my father died," Quatre continued. "I know how to block emotions out somewhat, and I've also learned I can force emotions onto others. I can make someone feel incredibly happy or sad. It's not a very welcome gift in society, though, so I rarely ever do that."

"Well, that's nice to know," Wufei smiled. "But, if you really can do that, I really wouldn't mind a pick me up."

Quatre looked unsure. "Are you sure you want that?"

"I'm feeling very low, as you can no doubt tell, and I don't want to, because I should be happy," Wufei said. "Please."

"Okay, then," Quatre said. He closed his eyes and put his hand on his heart, then set the other on Wufei's heart. Wufei suddenly felt a sense of floating through the air, of being weightless and rising off the ground like in space. A sudden laugh came out from him, and he blinked in surprise.

"Wow!" he said, grinning. "That really works. That's incredible!"

"No more, though," Quatre stated. "Duo once asked me to make him very happy, and I did, and it hasn't gone away yet." Duo stuck out his tongue at Quatre and snuggled into Wufei some more, huffing.

"Who wants to go next?" Quatre asked.

"How about Duo?" Heero suggested, looking pointedly at the braided boy.

Duo glared at Heero for a minute. "Sure, torture me."

"Duo, share it, or I'll take away all your cookies," Trowa said, and Duo 'eep-ed' in fear as everyone looked at Trowa oddly. Trowa shrugged. "What? It always works."

"Traitorous fiend!" Duo exclaimed, then pulled the blankets up to his chin and pressed into Wufei. "Hee-chan, come cuddle me or I'm not gonna talk!" Heero rolled his eyes but slipped into the other side of the bed. Quatre moved to sit beside Trowa on the end of the bed. "Okay, here's my story," Duo began. "I don't know who my parents are and I don't know how I became an orphan, but I know I've been one since I was at least four years old. The earliest thing I can remember is running around on the streets when it was raining, and then meeting an older boy with blonde hair. His name was Solo, and he took me under his wing and let me join his little gang, which was a whole bunch of younger orphans he took care of. I followed him everywhere, and the other street rats called me Solo's kid, since I was always with him no matter where he went and I couldn't remember my name. There was a plague in the city, then, and we couldn't afford the vaccine, so I went to the hospital to steal some. I took it back and tried to give some to Solo, but he insisted I treat the other kids first. So I did, and by the time I got back to Solo, it was too late for him. He died, and that was when I got my name. I called myself Duo, because then I figure Solo will always be with me and I won't forget him.

So I was Duo, and I took over the care of the gang. We were doing okay until most of us were ambushed in a food raid. We were all sent to the Maxwell Church Orphanage, where I got my last name. Father Maxwell ran it and Sister Helen took care of the kids. That's how I got my braid, since we didn't really cut it on the street and I refused to let Sister Helen cut it after, so she braided it to keep it neat. And my shaggy hair grew into the lovely three foot long braid I have today, mostly due to Sister Helen's braiding lessons and her reminders to keep it clean and neat. I had only been there a bit over a year when the church was destroyed. I was the only one who survived because I had been put in a home again. I ran away from the home, like I always did, and went back to the church to find it burnt to the ground and everyone dead. This," Duo reached into his shirt and pulled out a silver cross. "Was Sister Helen's. I always wear it and a priest collar shirt sometimes to remind me of her and Father Maxwell.

After that, all I knew was Children's Aid sending me to foster home after foster home, and I always ran away. I emancipated myself when I was fifteen and then moved here, went to school, and met Heero, then Tro, then Q, and now you. And that's my life." Duo sighed sadly and Heero kissed him.

"He used to call himself Shinigami," Quatre whispered sadly. "Sister Helen once asked him if he believed in God, and Duo said he only believed in the God of Death, Shinigami, since he'd seen lots of death and had never seen God. And he said he'd become the God of Death so he could end it and kill all the bad men."

"Lucky for us, it didn't quite turn out that way, eh?" Trowa smiled and squeezed Duo's toes under the sheets. Duo giggled and pulled his legs up protectively. "We set him straight."

"Yeah, and in a rather blunt way," Duo said. "I love Heero, but he doesn't know what tact is."

"What is it?" Heero asked. "You keep saying that but no one ever tells me!"

"Never mind," Duo rolled his eyes and Heero sniggered. "Now Trowa gets to go. We'll leave Heero for last, just 'cause his is always the most scary."

"Duo," Heero chided, lightly hitting him on the shoulder.

"He's right, though, Heero," Trowa agreed. "So I will go next, but," he closed his eyes. "I don't want to tell it."

"I will, if you want, Trowa," Quatre offered, and Trowa nodded. "Just tell me if I mess up somewhere. Trowa doesn't like to talk very much, and especially not about this." Quatre grabbed Trowa's hand and began. "His mother was raped by his father, Dekim Barton, which is how he was concieved. Trowa lived with his mother, step-father, Catherine, and Triton for five years happily, and then Dekim suddenly claimed gaurdianship over him through his influence and power and money, and he was taken away from his mother. They just came in, took him out of my mother's arms, put him in a black car for a seven hour trip and told him he was going to live with his real father. Trowa never saw his mother again, ever, because she died four years later." Quatre paused and ran his hand through Trowa's hair, setting his head on the taller boy's shoulder. Trowa looked normal, if his eyes were a bit dulled, but Quatre could obviously feel what was going on inside. "He was taken to Dekim's house, where he was put with Dekim's legitimate son, Jasen. Jasen used to torture him. He would kick him and bite him and bully him something fierce, all because he was bigger than Trowa. He was psychotic. He once...what did he do, again, Trowa?" Quatre asked.

"He forced me to put my hands in the toaster. He hung me by a rope around my wrist from the third story window. He took a knife and cut the skin off my fingers, then burnt them with a lighter," Trowa waved his fingertips. "I don't have fingerprints. I can't feel pain very strongly anymore because of him."

"And Dekim never knew because he had made a rule Trowa had to follow," Quatre said. "Trowa wasn't allowed to speak. He wasn't allowed to say a word in Dekim's house. I doubt Dekim would have cared if he did know, because Dekim had only taken Trowa into his house because he was afraid the press would find out he had gotten drunk and raped an innocent woman and fathered a child. He took Trowa and locked him up in his house, making sure he never said a word so no one could find out. And if Trowa spoke, then Dekim beat him."

"He stopped talking," Duo sighed sadly. "Completely."

"He stopped speaking and caring," Quatre nodded. "He never spoke a word from when he was six until he was fourteen. And all that time, Jasen was bullying him and torturing him."

"The kid was one sadistic bitch!" Duo growled. "If I ever see him, I'm gonna kill him."

"You're not allowed, baka," Heero said. "Trowa has first claim."

"I'm never allowed to kill anyone!" Duo whined, huffing.

"When Trowa was fourteen, he suddenly got very angry, like he did this afternoon, and he broke Jasen's arm," Quatre said. "And then he just left. He lived on his own earnings, went to school, met us, end of story."

"You broke his arm," Wufei stated.

"He made me watch him torture and kill a bunch of baby rabbits," Trowa said. "I'm very protective of my pets, no matter if they're human or animals."

Wufei looked at the bed, and a scowl appeared on his face, a glare in his eyes. "I have to agree with Duo. Can we hunt this fuck down for you? You know, put a little fear in his heart. Can we help you kill him? Duo could use the whips and I could use chinese torture on him and..."

"No," Trowa said firmly. "If I ever see him, I can't assure anyone that I won't give him at least one good punch. But I'm not going to kill him."

"We're going to go to the police if ever he comes around," Quatre said firmly. "That way, when we tell them what Jasen did to Trowa, he'll get life in prison or something and have to suffer."

"I can make him suffer more," Duo argued. "Some hot, sharp steel where the sun don't shine...are you sure I can't kill him?"

"If anyone is ever going to kill, it'll be me, not you," Heero said. "You don't know how to cover it up."

"You could teach me," Duo looked at Heero.

"I quit that way of life."

"What way of life?" Wufei asked.

"The gun toting, perfect soldier, assassin way of life."

"Huh?" Wufei stared at Duo. "Explain...please?" He looked at Heero.

"Earliest I can remember is a house on fire. That's how my parents died, and I was orphaned," Heero said. "I spent about a week on the streets until Odin Lowe found me."

"Hey, I know that name," Wufei said, snapping his fingers as he tried to remember. "Odin Lowe was that assassin on the news two years ago."

"Correct," Heero nodded. "He raised me to be an assassin. I don't mind the fact that he raised me, since he was actually a rather nice man, but he wasn't ever a father to me, and I regret that fact. And I regret the way I was, and still partly am, because of my training to be an assassin. I was injected with chemicals to keep me from feeling regret or sorrow or pain when I killed, as well as chemicals which made it so I could keep a stoic face, never speak, endure unlimited amounts of pain, and all other qualities a perfect soldier might need. I was able to break someone's body slowly with torture and not understand the pain they were going through because, when that was done to me, I didn't feel it. I was a machine.

I took my name from the first man I killed, a pacifist named Heero Yuy, when I was seven. Once a week at least, sometimes two, or even three times, I would be given an assignment, an assassination mission to complete. I would go out, kill someone, and come back just like I had left. I could go to bed in clothes splashed with someone else's blood and I wouldn't care. I never cared, until Odin asked me to kill him. He said he was giving me one more assignment, the last one. He accepted the job of killing off the Peacekeeper Minister Jochove for me. The man who they claimed was 'impossible to kill', I shot. And then, to throw the blame off me, Odin stood up on the building, proclaimed himself the assassin in a very talented way, and then died when I shot him. The money for the kill of Jochove was sent to my account, and I was free.

I decided to go to school, I met Duo, we eventually admitted our love, and then he spent a year dutifully cracking open my assassin's shell I had wrapped around myself. Then Trowa and Quatre lent a hand in dragging me out. I haven't touched a gun since we moved into this apartment."

"He still has one, though," Duo mentioned. "It's in the bank, along with most of the money he got from Odin Lowe."

"He was an assassin, I was his apprentice. He got money for killing people, and he got the money from the people I killed," Heero said. "And he gave it all to me in the end. He said he didn't like the life he had lived and wanted to give me a chance to change mine before it was too late."

"An honorable man," Wufei nodded.

"So none of this is gonna make you leave, right?" Duo asked.

Wufei snorted. "As if! You're loved obsessively by me, now, whether you all like it or not!" Chibi gave a sudden high noted hoot and Quatre chuckled. Wufei sat up and took a deep breath, blowing it all out heavily. "I guess I'd better finish unpacking. You are all going to cuddle me tonight, right?" he looked at them.

"We're hardly gonna give you any peace for the next week at least," Duo stated.

"I'm going to school tommorrow," Wufei said, and Duo gasped and began mock choking to death. Wufei pulled on his braid and rolled his eyes. "I actually enjoy school."

"That's 'cause the teachers don't bug you because you choose to show your brilliance," Duo rubbed his head. "And you don't have Hee-chan forcing you to attend."

"You skip half the time already, Duo," Heero pointed out. "And I have to make you go the other half of the time. If I didn't, you'd be skipping school entirely."

"Hey, that's a cool idea," Duo grinned. "Can I..."

"No," Heero and Trowa said at the same time. Duo huffed and Quatre giggled.

"Can we..."

"No!" Heero and Trowa said again, louder.

Duo stared at them. "I was going to suggest making out, but I guess since you guys don't want to...we'll have to wait until tonight."

Heero looked at Trowa. "I hate him."

"Thank you, Hee-chan," Duo smiled. "Love you, too."

"The good thing about having four boyfriends," Trowa smirked. "Is that, if one of them refuses to make out," he looked at Duo. "You always have three reserves." He captured Quatre's mouth and Quatre squeaked in surprise.

"Is that what I am, a reserve?" Quatre laughed, then wrapped his arms around Trowa's neck. "Carry me, please," he cooed in a child like voice. Trowa picked him up and Quatre wrapped his legs around Trowa's waist and kissed him again.

"I have to help Wufei unpack, little one," Trowa said. He suddenly twisted Quatre around him so the arabian was on his back, and then proceeded to return to his original task of putting away Wufei's clothes for him, Quatre holding onto him easily. The blonde rested his head on Trowa's shoulder and dozed.

"They did that, once, for the entire day," Duo said. "Quatre's legs were really sore, so Trowa carried him around all day." Duo wiggled his eyebrows.

"Duo, you pervert," Quatre protested peacefully from Trowa's back. "You dared us. You bet us thirty bucks that Trowa couldn't keep this up all day, and we won." Quatre opened his eyes and looked at Wufei. "Don't believe everything you hear from Duo. We aren't sex fiends. We're only almost seventeen. We're not doing anything until we're all eighteen, we all agreed that."

"That doesn't keep Duo from being very forward, though," Heero mentioned.

Duo smiled. "I love 'em, what can I say?" he said. "I want to be close to them. Skin-to-skin!"

Wufei smirked. "You are so going to fuck one of us before you're eighteen."

"Hey!" Duo looked affronted. "I'm gonna keep the agreement, I agreed to that. But, on my eighteenth birthday, you are so all getting pounced! I'm the youngest, believe it or not, so when I'm eighteen, we're all eighteen. It'll be the best birthday party ever!" Duo looked off and sighed.

"By then, we'll be done school and moved into a house," Trowa added.

"A house?"

"It's not like we can't afford one," Duo snorted. "Well, if Quatre helps, I mean."

"Someday, we're going to have a large house bought and paid for, and we'll all have jobs doing what we love, and we'll be safe and alone," Quatre said. He sighed longingly and Trowa paused in his unpacking to reach up and ruffle his hair. "And we'll all be completely happy."

"I can't say I don't agree to that," Wufei smiled. "I've always wanted to be happy, and that sounds like just the right thing."

"Hey, 'Fei?" Duo asked. "What are you going to do? I know I'm gonna be a mechanic for Howie, and Trowa loves the circus, and Quatre's a businessman in diguise, and Heero loves computers. But what're you gonna do?"

Wufei considered this, his brows furrowing in thought. "I'm not sure...I'll probably end up being a sensei at a dojo or something. I've always kind of wanted to be a teacher instead of the one being taught."

"Cool," Duo grinned at the thought. "Master 'Fei 'Fei!"

"My name is Wufei," Wufei paused in his unpacking and looked up at the four of them. Quatre was snuggling on Trowa's back as the banged boy set clothes in the drawer still, and Duo was still wrapped in Wufei's sheets, holding onto Heero's arm as the stoic boy tried to get up. He wasn't getting anywhere with Duo hanging on him. "I think," Wufei said. "That this probably has to be the best moment in my entire life."

"Aaw," Duo exclaimed, letting go of Heero suddenly to jump at Wufei and latch onto his arm, dragging him down onto the bed. "Picture perfect moment!"

"Seriously," Wufei laughed. "I'm free from my uncle, and I'm living with four of the kindest, most loving people I've ever known. I feel happy!"

"It's the Quatre drugs," Duo smiled.

Wufei blinked. "Yeah, probably. But I'm going to blame you four, 'kay?"

"Guilty as charged," Heero smirked.

"Now five lives have been changed and improved," Quatre murmured from Trowa's back. "Who'd have thought that could happen with five gay guys who are each in love with four boyfriends?"

"Yeah," Wufei smiled. "Who'd have thought. I don't think anything could ruin this."

* * *

That was nicely long, eh? I know it is. So...did you like it/peeks out curiously from under the bed/ I'm going to stay in here for safety in case anyone hated it...which I hope they didn't. Anyhoo, tell me what you thought.Ninth chapter will be coming soon, as always. Have a nice day!

Storm


	9. IX

**FIVE**

**Sutoomu**

Everybody say YAY! The ninth chapter is out. This chapter reveals a problem, but also a solution...sort of. Anyhoo, no major spoilers, you'll just have to read it.

AND NOW! A SHOUT OUT TO MY REVIEWERS!

Many incredible and deep heartfelt and giddy and happy thanks to Roxie Faye and phoenixfirekitsune, who were the reviewers from chapter seven I didn't get to thank, so double thank you's to them, and thank you's for HeeroDuo4eva, allie, a new one! Lotus Pixie, twice, anissa32, Celestia, Lady11Occult, summersarebright, jes me, who's back! SanzoGirl, PrincessWolfGoddess, Roxie Faye, WaterDragonfromtheUnderworld, and silvertwighlight! You know, in the beginning I had to double check everyone's names to make sure I spelt them right, 'cause I want to always spell them right, and now, it's second nature, 'cause I know you all! MAJOR HUGGLES/huggles lots n lots n lots n lots n lots n...ahem/

Yes, so here is the ninth chapter. I hope you enjoy it and please, do review at the end and I'll reply, of course. I don't really need to say that at all, because you all always review, and you know I reply but...hey, what if new people come?

/grins insanely/ Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, Wufie, wanna make out?"

Wufei groaned at the new nickname, which Duo had attached to him yesterday, but his groan was cut off as Duo climbed onto his lap and straddled him, connecting their lips passionately.

"Duo!" Wufei pulled away. "My name is Wufei."

"You are what you are," Duo said philosophically, then ordered. "Now shut up so we can make out."

"Only if I get to play with your hair," Wufei murmured. Ever since Duo had let his hair down the first night they had all spent together, almost a week ago, Wufei had an obsession with it. He often startled Duo by pulling off his hairband at random times. It seemed he shared the love of Duo's long tresses with Heero.

"Fine, but then I get to call you Wufie," Duo cooed back, breathing on Wufei's mouth.

"Deal," Wufei said before closing the distance between their mouths. He swept his tongue into Duo's warm cavern, tasting the boy and revelling in it as his hands inched around Duo and began to unbraid his hair. He brushed his fingers through the silky brown strands and leaned back as Duo slid his hands up his shirt. They completely ignored everything else, both lost in the taste of each other.

"Wufei, the phone is for you," Quatre suddenly interrupted them.

"He's busy," Duo paused to breath and mumble, then their lips were back together.

"I can see that," Quatre giggled. "But it's his aunt."

"Memo to myself," Wufei said. "Finish make out session with Duo later." He slipped Duo off his lap onto the couch and stood up. Quatre came over, took a moment to fix Wufei's appearance for him, then let Wufei go to the vid phone. His aunt was on the other end. "Aunt Taia," Wufei smiled.

"Hello, Wufei," Taia returned the smile. "You look happy. And your face is fully healed."

"I am happy, very," Wufei replied, and he unconsciously brushed the side of his face, now smooth and unmarred again. The healing gell did wonders, and did them fast.

"That's good," Taia said. "I..." She broke off as Quatre suddenly squeaked in surprise, distracting them. Wufei looked to see that Duo had pinned Quatre on the floor and was attacking his neck with kisses in his ticklish spots, making the arabian giggle uncontrollably.

"Guys, I'm on the phone," Wufei smiled. He was glad they weren't in view of the vid phone.

"Sorry," Duo whispered sheepishly. "He's just adorable. I can't stand it!"

"What was that?" Taia asked curiously, with a slight look of suspicion.

"Horseplay, Taia," Wufei quickly supplied. "I'm living with four guys. They tend to wrestle and joke around." Wufei knew his uncle assumed he lived with them just to sleep with them, but his aunt didn't believe that. At the moment, she believed what Wufei had told her, that he was living with four of his friends from high school, but Wufei suspected she knew a part of the real truth. She definitely knew he was gay. He didn't mind that, but he wasn't going to confirm anything else unless she outright asked.

"Oh," Taia forced a weak smile. "Well, I was just wondering if you'd meet me at the plaza for lunch. There's something important you have to know."

Wufei frowned at the grave look in his aunt's eyes. He had never seen her this serious before. "Sure. It's sunday, I don't have school or anywhere to be. Where do you want to meet?"

"Chef Tironi's," Taia replied.

"Chef Tironi's? Aunt Taia, that place is really expensive," Wufei said. "Can you afford it?"

"Can you?" Taia raised an eyebrow. "I think we deserve a treat for once."

Wufei laughed. "Absolutely. I'll be there in twenty minutes, if you want."

"That's fine," Taia said. "I'll see you then and there. I love you, Dragon."

"Love you, too, aunt," Wufei blew her a kiss and then hung up. He turned back and smirked at Duo, who had continued to torture Quatre as soon as he had hung up.

"Wufei, help me!" Quatre pleaded, laughing and wriggling under Duo.

Wufei sighed and scooped Duo up. He set the braided boy upright, Duo blinking in surprise at the sudden loss of Quatre under him. Wufei nudged Duo towards the bedroom door. "Go wake up Trowa and Heero." Duo grinned ferally and dashed into the bedroom. Wufei reached down and helped Quatre up.

"Thank you!" Quatre exclaimed. "I love you!" He kissed Wufei suddenly, then hugged him tightly.

"I love you, too, little one," Wufei smiled. "I'm going to lunch with my aunt, okay? So you should only cook for four today."

Quatre nodded and they parted, Wufei going to the bathroom. He had slept in-with Duo and Quatre-this morning, so he hadn't had a chance to clean himself up. Ten minutes later, he came out, decked out in his full makeup, neat hair, and jewelry. He gave Quatre another kiss, then began to leave the apartment, just as he heard a ruckus coming from the bedroom. He paused in the open doorway and met Quatre's eyes.

"I guess Heero and Trowa are awake," Quatre grinned.

"Sounds like Duo pushed them off the bed," Wufei nodded. "I'll be back in an hour or so. Love you."

"See you later, koi," Quatre waved as Wufei shut the door.

Wufei walked out of the building and set off down the street towards the plaza, smiling to himself. Life was good. He was living with four guys who loved him deeply, his aunt seemed to be doing okay with Tao Shen, and everything was good. It would have been better if Taia wasn't with Tao Shen at all, but where would she go if she left him? It was actually okay this way, and Wufei was content with it.

Wufei realized after a while that he had been daydreaming, and he was already at the plaza. Walking in he noticed he was a few minutes early and set out towards Chef Tironi's. It was a rather high quality restaurant with deep colors and somewhat pompous waiters. The food was worth the price, though, as it was incredibly good. Chef Tironi was talented.

"May I help you, sir?"

Wufei blinked, realized he had been gazing about at the restaurant, and replied to the head waiter. "I'm here to meet Taia Chieu. Is she here?"

The man sniffed at Wufei's dark attire and freak style, but checked his books. "Yes. She is in private room four. Follow me, please." The waiter swept Wufei dissaprovingly with his eyes and turned.

"Thank you," Wufei followed the man, wondering if they would charge him with assault if he broke the man's nose and maybe a few fingers. Better not risk it...

"In here," the waiter held open a door. Wufei stepped through it and heard it close behind him.

"Aunt Taia," he said, seeing the woman who had cared for him for nearly ten years. His eyes then caught sight of a regal and obviously important looking chinese man sitting beside her, and Tao Shen all dressed up beside the man.

"Wufei," Taia said as Wufei stared in surprise at Tao Shen. "This is Thao Xing," she introduced the man. "He is an elder of the Long Clan."

"An elder?" Wufei asked, confused. "And why do we have the honor to have an esteemed elder here?" he asked, using the respect he had been taught for elders.

"Have a seat, Wufei," Thao Xing, who didn't look near old enough to be an elder, motioned with his hand.

Wufei came and sat in the last seat, unconsciously edging it further away from Tao Shen on the other side. His uncle seemed to be amiable enough, as he wasn't even glaring at Wufei. He was, in fact, smiling! "What's going on?" Wufei asked. "Aunt Taia said there was something I need to know?"

"Ah, yes," Thai Xing paused to take a sip from his teacup. He set it down and grinned at Wufei. "I think you will be pleased to know that your marriage has been finalized. It has been set for next July sometime. A wonderful month, I think, for a wedding. Your fiancee, Long, Meiran, is pleased with the scheduled date."

Wufei stared. And stared some more. And stared some more, and then blinked because his eyes were hurting from all the staring. He shook his senses back into him, put on his utterly confused look and declared. "What?"

"You have been arranged to marry Meiran to create a bond between the Chang and Long Clans and begin repopulating the Chang Clan," Tao Shen practically giggled. "As soon as Meiran is sixteen next year, you will be married to her. I have given my permission and it has been officialized. You are to meet her and her family tommorrow afternoon and then meet her every sunday afternoon, from now on, to spend lunch with her, and you have no choice in the matter."

"Well, it would be better if you were positive about this," Thao Xing grunted. "But, as Tao Shen says, you do not really have a choice. The elders have chosen and you must go along with our wishes. It is for the best, and I am sure you and Meiran will be happy with each other. We'll have to fix you up a little and make you look presentable, but she should agree with you. And in a few years, we shall see children running about, I am sure." Thao Xing smiled happily at the thought.

The man was insane. So that was why Tao Shen was beaming like a spotlight! He was getting his chance to force Wufei to marry a woman when he knew he was gay and already in love. His uncle probably thought this was a good way to smother the homosexualness out of Wufei, get rid of him through marriage, and restore honor to his own name at the same time by being the assisting force in the re-emergence of a strong clan. And it would work. Wufei was still officially under Tao Shen's gaurdianship. He had no choice. The bastard!

"Aunt Taia...?" Wufei pleaded, looking to his aunt for help, some way to get out of it. Taia looked downwards, averting her gaze.

"Buck up, lad," Thao Xing said, still grinning like a lunatic. Wufei had the suspicion he was on some sort of drug. "Meiran's a wonderful woman. A bit headstrong," Thao Xing visibly shuddered and his eye twitched. "But pleasant enough. Between you and me, of course, I hope you know how to defend yourself. The girl threw a pot at my head once. She gets it from her father. Clan leaders must always be strong."

"You're insane!" Wufei stood, slamming his hands down on the table.

"Wufei...," Tao Shen began, his gaze darkening. Wufei ignored him and turned to leave. The man had to realize he could not intimidate Wufei by the potential threat of violence. Wufei had left him, and was free, and he would not sit here and go through this bullshit!

Wufei fumed, muttering chinese curses under his breath as he stalked through the restaurant. He heard the head waiter scoff at the sight of him and resisted slamming the man's face into the dish he was serving. He walked past him, praising himself on the restraint he had shown, and ran home. He made it to the apartment door, then paused with his hand on the doorknob, calming himself. He really didn't want to bring his anger in with him if he couldn't keep a rein on it. So he calmed himself somewhat and opened the door.

"That was a fast lunch."

Wufei looked over at Quatre. The four of them were all sitting at the table eating soup, all looking at him. Four people who had shown him he didn't have to put up with the bullshti in his life. Four people who loved him and cared about him. Four people he wanted to spend his life with. He didn't want to fucking marry a stranger just to strengthen the clan! The Chang Clan was dead, was he the only one who could see that? It was dead! And the last remaining heir was fucking gay with four men!

Wufei felt the anger rising in him, his meditational hold slipping away. Wufei took a deep breath, walked over to the table, and took all the money he had out of his pockets, putting it beside Quatre. It was about sixty three dollars or so. "Here."

"What's this for?" Quatre asked in confusion, but Wufei had already turned away and made his way to the nearest wall. They watched him as he stared at it, then Quatre gasped as Wufei's fist suddenly came up and smashed into it.

"Shit!" Duo exclaimed, standing up clumsily and running over to Wufei, who had by then smashed his other fist into the wall.

"At least he had the courtesy to pay for it beforehand," Trowa mentioned as he followed Quatre and Heero to Wufei.

"Damnit!" Wufei yelled, pulling back his fist to pound the wall again. It felt so good, to just be able to fucking hit something and not have it hit back! Wufei blinked as Heero grabbed his arm, stopping it. Trowa grabbed him from behind and pulled Wufei close to him, and Quatre suddenly hugged him from the front, Duo having taken Wufei's other side. Wufei swallowed as their warmth enveloped him, and the thought of having to leave them all for some stranger stabbed him. He didn't want to leave them and get married. He loved them, damnit!

Wufei broke down, his legs collapsing on him. Heero and Trowa supported him, taking him to sit down on the couch. Wufei buried his head in his hands and let his tears out, Trowa and Heero sitting beside him, Quatre and Duo in front of him on the floor.

"Wufei!" Quatre suddenly exclaimed. Wufei had a second's moment of clarity in his vision, allowing him to see the tears streaking down Wufei's face. "What's wrong, koi? Wufei, what's hurting you..." Wufei swallowed, knowing Quatre was feeling his pain. He didn't want to hurt the arabian. He didn't want to bring anyone down. But he didn't want to leave them, damnit all!

"What happened, Wufei?" Heero asked. "Was Tao Shen with Taia when you went to meet her for lunch?" Wufei breathed and nodded. Heero's eyed darkened. "Did he hurt you, Wufei? Did he hit you?"

"No," Wufei croaked out. "H-he didn't h-hit me."

"What happened, then?" Duo asked. "It has to be something major and important. People don't punch walls for anything trivial, I know."

Wufei closed his eyes and breathed deeply, meditating again. He had to calm himself down. If he could stay calm, then he could tell them what happened, and then they could figure out what to do. He knew it. Heero always knew what to do! "I've been arranged to marry in July."

There was a moment of silence. "What?" Duo finally exclaimed.

"I went to eat lunch with aunt Taia, and Tao Shen was there, as well, with a man named Thao Xing, an elder of the Long Clan. He told me that the marriage had been finalized, and was set for July next year. I've been arranged to marry Meiran Long as soon as she turns sixteen."

"Is that legal?" Duo asked, violet eyes wide with horror.

"In the clans, marriages are most always arranged, for women always. When the woman of the clans turn sixteen, they are married to a man, preferrably an important one, to strengthen bonds and such. Thao Xing wants the Chang Clan to be revived."

"Do you know this Meiran?" Quatre asked, and Wufei shook his head.

"Don't marry her!" Duo cried out. "You're ours! I'm not going to give you up for a complete stranger! And a woman, no less!"

"I have to, Duo!" Wufei cried. "I'm still under my uncle's gaurdianship! I have no choice. As long as I am under his gaurdianship, I must do as he says."

"You're being forced to marry at the age of seventeen to a girl who's only sixteen just so she can have children and revive a dead clan," Trowa outlined. "Do they know you're gay and living with four lovers?"

"No, but it wouldn't make a difference!" Wufei groaned. "What do I do?"

"Don't marry her," Heero said.

"I can't just refuse to marry her, Heero," Wufei snorted.

"I'm not talking about refusing," Heero said. "You said that you have no choice in the matter because you're under your uncle's gaurdianship, right?" Wufei nodded. "Emancipate yourself, then. Claim responsibility over yourself legally and then no one can force you to marry her. We'll file a petition of emancipation for you and Quatre can get you a lawyer, I'm sure. We'll have to spend some time working on it, but you should be able to claim emancipation, and then you can legally be free of your uncle and he won't be able to force you to marry Meiran."

Wufei gaped. "Would that really work?"

"It should," Heero nodded, already thinking of what they would have to do. "We just have to prove that you can financially support yourself and are living apart from your gaurdians. We'll check out your inheritance. That should help."

"He's a shoo-in!" Duo grinned.

"What happens after we petition?" Wufei asked.

"The court will notify your uncle and order him to attend a hearing with you," Heero said. "That usually happens within thirty days or so, so it won't take that long to get started. Then there should be a few more court dates where we have to persuade them you are capable of being responsible for yourself. Hopefully, we can get you emancipated before next year July."

"How do you know so much about this?" Wufei asked.

"We're all emancipated, Wufei," Heero said. "Duo emancipated himself from the Children Aid's care when he was fourteen, and I emancipated myself from the state last year. Quatre emancipated himself from his gaurdian, his older sister, only three months before we met you, and Trowa emancipated himself from Dekim as soon as he left. We've all been through it."

"And now you're gonna be free, too!" Duo cried, kissing Wufei with energy.

"Just humor your uncle," Heero added. "The less opposition we get in the beginning, the better. We have to surprise him, so don't tell him about what we plan to do. Just go along with whatever he wants for now."

"You just have to stick with your uncle a little longer, and then you can be all ours," Trowa smiled.

Wufei laughed. "I knew you guys would know what to do! You always know what to do."

* * *

Well, that chapter was nice and long. Did you like what I made happen? Yeah, well that's not the half of what is to come. And I am sooooo heartbrokenly sad to say that, after the tenth and mabe eleventh chapter, the update times will be lengthened. Cause then is when I have to write some more. But I can do that! I know I can! And I will! If only for my reviewers.../sniffles/ So special!

So, tell me if you liked it. See you next chapter!

Storm


	10. X

**FIVE**

**Sutoomu**

YAY! Here is the tenth chapter! I'm in the double digits, oh yeah! And I think I might have another chapter. Yes, I just might! So you might all get another lucky right away next day update! But then, I have to start writing again, so it'll be longer between updates. There's no way that I'm ever going to forget this story, though. Not without finishing it first. I have so many reviewers depending on me!

SHOUT OUT TO THE REVIEWERS! These people are the best people ever! HeeroDuo4eva, Cosmos no Shinkon, allie, Kami-Crimson, a new reviewer, phoenixfirekitsune, summersarebright, Celestia, tre-chan, another new reviewer, inu-hottie, SanzoGirl, IamMidnite, an old reader and new reviewer, anissa32, EternalDragonOfShadows, Roxie Faye, silvertwighlight, PrincessWolfGoddess, and Lotus Pixie. You guys are all incredibly awesome. I have broken a HUNDRED REVIEWS! I never even thought I'd break fifty! I guesstimated that I'd have a hundred by chapter ten, but it's only been nine chapters and I'm already at a hudnred fifteen! How awesome is that? I swear, I am high with reviews right now. It's a totaly new and wonderful feeling. I still can't believe I wrote a story that got this good of a response.

Anyhoo, enough about my ranting of how utterly psyched I am because of all of you, my readers and reviewers! This chapter is all about Wufei's meeting with Meiran. How will it go? Read and find out...

* * *

"Is this the right place?" Trowa asked.

Wufei looked at the address and nodded. "Yes. This is where she is. Thanks, Trowa." Wufei had been called this morning by his uncle, told to go to a house and meet Meiran Long. Wufei had been quite against it at first, getting angry at the whole idea again, but the others had calmed him down and persuaded him to go and meet her and keep Tao Shen happy so they could start the emancipation process with no confrontations. Wufei had agreed, and Trowa had offered to drive him to the place since the banged boy had to go somewhere as well.

So now Wufei was staring at the house where his fiancee lived, with his face clean, his jewelry all gone, his hair pulled back neatly, and nice clothes on, as Tao Shen had demanded. He knew he shouldn't be angry at Meiran, but it was hard to keep a rein on his emotions right now. He was in a constant half meditation state in order to keep calm and be able to talk to this girl. No one could really blame him for his anger. Was he expected to just be amiable when his life was being arranged?

"Good luck, Dragon," Trowa said. Wufei rolled his eyes and then kissed Trowa, despite the small risk someone could be watching them. "Be nice to her, Wufei," Trowa suggested. "This isn't her fault. She might not want to marry, either. Don't judge her before you get to know her."

"You make it sound as though I'm going to bite her head off," Wufei grunted.

Trowa chuckled. "You might. I'm just saying, try and be pleasant. Maybe you can become friends. Don't outcast her because she's your fiancee."

"Wise words from the wise one," Wufei sighed. "See you, Trowa. I'll walk home or get a cab or something, 'kay?"

"Try to be on time for dinner," Trowa said. "We have guests coming over."

"Right," Wufei nodded as he stepped out of the car. Duo had finally invited Hilde over for dinner to meet Wufei, being able to wait no longer. "I'll be on time."

"See you, love," Trowa said as Wufei shut the door. He drove off as Wufei walked aprehensively to the door and rang the bell. He shifted nervously as he waited, hearing footsteps approach the door. The door opened and a pleasant looking chinese boy around Wufei's age, or maybe a year or two older, smiled at him.

"Hi," he said, shaking Wufei's hand. "You must be Wufei Chang. I'm Tai Li Long, Meiran's older brother. Nice to meet you. Come on in. Meiran's in the sitting room, waiting for you." Tai Li surreptitiously herded Wufei inside and through the hall of the house to a door. "She's kind of nervous and high strung today, but she's really friendly, as long as you don't get her mad. Then she's a wildcat!"

"Stop talking about me, Tai," a female voice spoke strictly through the door.

Tai Li chuckled. "Ears like a hare and eyes like a hawk," he whispered, then opened the door, Wufei following him in. "Mei, Wufei's here."

The sole resident of the room sat up and set her previously tucked up feet on the floor. She looked up at the two of them, putting a thin book down, and smiled sincerely. She was very pretty, Wufei had to admit, with sharp, intelligent black eyes accented by a hint of makeup, and straight black hair pulled into two adorable pigtails at her neck. Her bangs shaded to top of her eyes, creating an odd sparkling effect along with the light.

"Hello, Wufei," she nodded her head. "I'm Meiran Long."

Wufei bowed in proper greeting. "An honor to meet you."

"Sit down, sit down," Tai Li rushed, guiding Wufei to a chair and sitting him down. He seemed rather excited. "I'll get mother to bring the tea in, then. Talk!" He left, chuckling under his breath at Wufei's slightly uncomfortable look. There was an inevitable moment of silence between them as Wufei breathed secretly to calm down and Meiran smiled at him.

"Feeling uncomfortable?" Meiran suddenly asked with a knowing smile.

Wufei met her eyes, and a spark of the anger he was hiding flashed. "Yes. I've never met you before and now I'm going to have to marry you," Wufei stopped, thankful his voice was still calm.

"If it makes you feel any better, it's the same with me," Meiran sighed. "I want you to know, first off, that I have nothing against you. You look very nice and pleasant..."

Wufei snorted. Nice and pleasant? He wondered what she'd say if he was dressed like normal. A laugh came out from his lips and he tried to stop it quickly, turning it into just a chuckle.

"What?" Meiran asked, her brows furrowing. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Wufei breathed deeply to keep from bursting out in laughter. Insanity! He had to stop spending so much time with Duo. "It's just, I don't always look this way, you know."

"Of course you don't," Meiran agreed, making Wufei blink. "I think we can both agree we dressed up for today. Do you think I normally wear a chinese skirt?"

"No, that's not what I meant," Wufei corrected. "I meant, my normal attire isn't normal attire."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not an average teenager," Wufei explained. "I'm a freak."

"A freak?" Meiran raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Nevermind," Wufei waved a hand. "You were saying?"

"I was going to try and explain in an easy way why I don't want to marry you," Meiran said bluntly. "But it was kind of ruined."

"Sorry," Wufei said meekly.

"Anyways," Meiran continued. "I'm sure you're a very nice and respectable person, since my uncle chose you, but..."

Wufei had to use all his control to keep from laughing his head off. He knew that if he started, he wouldn't be able to stop for a while. It was just hilarious that they all thought he was such a nice well behaved, well dressed person when, in reality, he had retaliated against his uncle and moved out and constantly wore black and makeup.

"...I don't really want to marry you." All thoughts of laughter drifted quickly out of Wufei's mind as Meiran suddenly sighed and saddened.

"Me neither," Wufei said bluntly. Meiran blinked and looked up at him. "And I'm not going to if I don't have to."

"We have to, Wufei," Meiran pointed out. "We have no choice."

Wufei decided not to get into any details. He diverted the conversation. "I'm attached to someone, Meiran," he said. "And I know I'm in love. This is the last thing I want to do."

"I'm sorry for you, Wufei," Meiran said. "But we have to. I've decided that, even while I hate the thought of being married, I'm going to be optimistic about it. I just wanted you to know that I don't like the idea of marrying. I don't want to be...," she paused, thinking how to explain it. "I don't want to be a wife, and I don't want you to expect me to be like one. I'm only fifteen, and I'm not ready to have intimacy with someone yet."

Wufei stared in surprise and understanding. That was what she was worried about. She was worried that Wufei expected her to kiss and make out and have sex like lovers. He smiled. "Please don't worry, Meiran," he assured her. "I couldn't be intimate with you. You're a stranger to me. I know they want us to rejuvinate the clan, but what they don't realize is that the clan is dead."

"Wufei...," Meiran whispered with a pitying expression.

"No," Wufei interrupted her. "There's no reason to keep hope up that the Chang Clan will ever be prominent again. I'm the only one left, and I don't want to restore it. I want to live my life with those I love, and now I'm being forced by my uncle to marry a complete stranger. I agree with you. I can't be intimate with you, either, but," Wufei paused, meeting her eyes and giving her a sincere smile. "I would like to be your friend, Meiran Long."

Meiran stared at him for a moment, then grinned and sat forward. "Me, too, Wufei. You're a very nice person, and it's a relief that you understand how I feel. I will gladly be your friend, Wufei Chang. After all, that'll make being stuck with each other a little bit easier." She winked, and then looked over to the door which had just opened.

Wufei immediately stood up respectfully as an older woman came in bearing a tea tray, followed by Tai Li. She smiled at him warmly. "Please relax, Wufei. Sit down. We're here to enjoy ourselves."

Wufei's eyes darted about nervously but Tai Li set a hand on his shoulder and sat him down. "So," the boy smiled crookedly. "Did you have a nice little talk alone?"

"Yes, very," Meiran looked sharply at Tai Li, then smiled at Wufei. "This is my mother, Ai Li Long."

"No sibling rivalry today," Meiran's mother said sternly, a note in her voice promising punishment if she was disobeyed. Wufei wondered how they were punished...

"My husband, Dao Han Long, is just finishing a call," Ai Li said. "He'll be here in a moment. How do you like your tea?"

"No milk, two sugars, please," Wufei recited. He had never really drank tea before, but now he and Quatre had tea once a day at least. It was a moment to relax and talk.

Here you go," Ai Li handed him a cup.

Wufei held the cup under his nose and smelled it. Recognition sparked in his eyes. "Vanilla maple tea," he smiled. "My favorite." Quatre had introduced him to vanilla maple after he had claimed that Quatre's herbic tea was too strong for him. Quatre had given him vanilla maple because it was sweet already and you didn't need to add much sugar. Wufei liked sugar in his tea. He liked sweet things, like vanilla maple tea and Quatre...

Wufei blinked back to reality and focused on Ai Li who was speaking. "...very happy you could come over, Wufei," she said. "Meiran really needs someone. She's not very outgoing sometime." Wufei saw Meiran blush and roll her eyes at her mother's antics. If Wufei did that in front of Tao Shen, he'd be hurting for a week. "She needs someone to pull her out of her room."

"She's always obsessing about martial arts and her music!" Tai Li said. "She can already fight better than anyone we know, but she still insists she has to get better."

Wufei turned inquisitive eyes on Meiran. "You know martial arts?" he asked.

"Yes," Meiran nodded. "I always thought martial arts was a brilliant hobby. Tai Li thinks it's silly."

"You don't know martial arts?" Wufei looked at Tai Li.

"Nope," Tai Li shook his head. "I think all the meditation and stuff would make me go insane. Not that Meiran learned the meditation. She always skipped out on that part. She's too hot headed."

"If mother wasn't here, you'd be on your rear, Tai," Meiran huffed.

"You weren't forced to learn the traditional chinese lessons, then?" Wufei said. "You chose to?"

"Of course," Meiran said. "Martial arts is a hobby to me. Do you know martial arts?"

"Yes," Wufei nodded, thinking about this private discovery of his. Wufei thought every member from a chinese clan had to learn the traditional lessons. And now he learned that it was a choice to these people. He had been forced to learn and, while he knew it was a great advantage, he had never neccesarily liked it.

"That's wonderful!" Meiran bounced in her seat for a moment. "We can spar together. I hope you're good. I've run out of opponents. I can beat everyone at the local dojos."

"She's very talented, my plum blossom, is!" Wufei looked up to see an older chinese gentleman entering the room, wearing a huge grin. He instinctively stood up, knowing this must be Meiran's father. Meiran stood up as well as her father came over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, hugging her. He looked to Wufei.

"You better be good to my little girl, here!" he said sternly, then winked.

"Ba ba," Meiran chided. "Don't scare him."

"I'm just having fun," Dao Han grinned. "Can't I have some fun? I only have my little girl for another year." He kissed Meiran's cheek again and sat down beside her. Wufei felt a flare of sadness and envy at the loving relationship Meiran shared with her father.

"Be good, Dao Han," Ai Li ordered, but she was smiling in amusement at her husband.

"So, Wufei, tell us about yourself?" Dao Han sat forward with interest. "Your aunt tells me you're a wonderful person. What do you like to do?"

"I like to read, sir," Wufei replied with uncertainty.

"Relax, Wufei," Dao Han smiled. "There's no need to call me 'sir'. You can call me dad!" Dao Han laughed.

Wufei blinked and Meiran sighed. "Ba ba, you're going to scare him. Just ignore him, Wufei."

"Dad's very energetic and enthusiastic," Tai Li said. "Sometimes I wonder if he's not actually a teenager in an old man's body."

The four family members laughed as Wufei gaped. If he had ever said something like that to Tao Shen, he'd be beaten, and badly, and perhaps even starved for a week. But Dao Han laughed and smiled. He showed his love for his family in public, with no shame. Tao Shen had always treated Wufei as though he didn't exist when Tao Shen had company over. Meiran didn't know how lucky she was!

"Come now, Wufei," Ai Li said. "You must tell us everything about yourself."

Everything? Wufei raised an eyebrow mentally and restrained an laugh as he thought about everything about him. His life was insane. He was a freak, and gay, and in love with four people. And he was happy with it, so HAH, Tao Shen! Wufei played with the idea of telling these four everything! He decided not to, since that would most likely end up awkward and he'd regret it, so he started with the basics, telling them about aunt Taia and school and how he had moved out and lived in an apartment now. He said nothing to give them any clues as to how different and unnatural he was, or anything that would discredit Tao Shen. He couldn't let them know about Tao Shen, because of aunt Taia's trust. It was tempting, though. Very tempting...

And he began to relax. Slowly, but surely, Wufei began to smile and be at ease amongst these people. Tai Li was an optimistic person who loved to tease, Dao Han just spread friendliness and made you comfortable no matter what, and Ai Li was a very nice woman, motherly and caring and seriously interested in what Wufei said. They were high quality people inside. And when he left, he felt incredibly pleased to know them and incredibly sad to have missed out on what they had. He could honestly say he liked Meiran, as a very interesting friend, with a very interesting family. So he went home with a lighter heart, and a better view on the whole idea of this arranged marriage. He still wanted to get out of it and he wasn't going to hesitate with the emancipation, but the knowledge that if he ever had to marry Meiran, it wouldn't be a nightmare life. It was a reassuring thought.

* * *

Well, how was that for everyone? The next chapter is more of a filler chapter and not a major chapter, but the twelth one should have a major plot event in it. The twelth chapter iwll be the beginning of the end! And I still have to write it. /sigh/ I hate it when I don't have it waiting there for me. But, I will write it! I will succeed and finish my first major story! The only sad thing will be that the reviews will stop. Oh well, I've got so many reviewers already.

Anyhoo, the eleventh chapter will be out tommorrow, I hope, I hope! I might have to tweak it a little, so it might take an extra day. Gomen nasai /bows in apology/. I promise not to keep you waiting too long unless a major emergency happens...or something.

Storm


	11. XI

**FIVE**

**Sutoomu**

Well, here is the eleventh chapter, and the last immediate update chapter. After this, I have to begin writing again, so it will be a while before the twelth chapter is up. But I gaurantee that, when it is up, you will love it! At least, I hope.

Now, for my reviewers, which are DAMN AWESOME! Great big bear huggles and thank you's go out to my reviewers! Kami-Crimson, HeeroDuo4eva, Lady11Occult, Kerrilea, IamMidnite, anissa32, tre-chan, allie, silvertwighlight, summersarebright, SanzoGirl, noname, PrincessWolfGoddess, Roxie Faye, and phoenixfirekitsune! I love you guys! You're all incredibly awesome, for sticking with me so far. I hope you stick with me now, even though I have to write and updates will be farther apart. I promise I won't forget about this story. I'll write my hardest! Right now, though, it might be a while, since my cousin is over and I have to play hostess to him and I work and I don't have that much time. I tend to write in the morning or late, late, late night. But I'll try!

So, here is the twelth chapter. Where the boys get company, and money is discovered, and friends learn new things. I hope you enjoy! Review and tell me what you say!

* * *

It suddenly started raining heavily as Wufei turned onto his street. He looked up, sighed, then shrugged it off. So he got wet. He didn't feel like rushing. So, by the time he reached the apartments, he was soaked. Which made Quatre go into mother hen mode at the sight of him stepping into the apartment dripping water. A couple of minutes later, he was changed into dry clothes with a blanket he didn't really need wrapped around his shoulders. Quatre sat him on the couch and brought him hot chocolate, then sat beside him. Duo and Heero joined them a second later.

"How'd it go?" Duo asked.

Wufei took a sip of hot chocolate and smiled. "It went well. Meiran's a very nice girl. Pretty, too."

"Don't make me jealous," Heero flat toned.

"You're still my top choice," Wufei assured him lovingly. "I'm just saying that meeting her every weekend won't be as bad as I thought it would. She'll be a good friend."

"Just friend, right?" Duo asked.

"Just friend, Duo," Wufei agreed. "I'm already in love. I doubt I could fall in love with her even if I wasn't in love with you. She's not my type for love."

"Are we your type for love?" Quatre asked.

"Four types," Wufei nodded. "Soulmates."

"I always liked that term," Duo grinned, kissing Wufei. He then looked at Quatre. "When's Hilde and Tro gonna be here?"

"They should be here within the next twenty minutes," Quatre said, then stood up. "Which means I have to finish dinner."

"And I have to fix myself up," Wufei stretched as he stood up and Duo wolf whistled. "I hate being so pleasant looking."

"You're not pleasant, you're sexy!" Duo cried out gleefully as Wufei walked to the washroom.

"Thank you," Wufei said in the bathroom door. "You're not too bad yourself." And he shut the door.

"Not too bad?" Duo said in mock horror. "That's all?"

"You're ravishingly gorgeous," Heero said, pulling Duo onto his lap.

"That's better," Duo smirked happily.

Ten minutes later Wufei emerged to Quatre just finishing off the warm meal and Heero and Duo making out. It seemed Duo always needed to make out. He was constantly insecure deep within about the love between them all, and always liked to be near one of them. Either that or he was just very eager. Wufei passed them, decked out in his makeup and downed hair, and feeling very happy at being back in his own natural black clothes and jewelry. He didn't like anyone except his four boyfriends to see him without his style.

"You look very beautiful today," Wufei murmured as he sat at the table, staring at Quatre. Quatre blushed and thanked him. "What's cooking?"

"Chicken and potatoes, corn and gravy, applesauce and pie with icecream for desert," Quatre recited.

"Sounds like thanksgiving," Wufei grinned.

"Sounds damn good!" Duo said from the connected livingroom. The door opened just then, showing a girl with short hair a deep navy blue color and Trowa behind her. Duo jumped off of Heero and charged at the girl. "Hilde!"

"Duo!" Hilde laughed, catching Duo's insane glomping hug with expertise. "Haven't seen you for a while."

"I took a few days off work so I could hang out with 'Fei," Duo said. "I thought you were never gonna get here!"

"I'm here, and I'm on time," Hilde smiled. "Now, where's this Wufei you won't shut up about on the phone?"

"Here!" Duo let go of Hilde and ran to Wufei. "This is my 'Fei 'Fei!" Duo snuggled Wufei on his seat, and Hilde came over to meet him.

"Wufei, this is Hilde Schbeiker," Quatre introduced. "And this is Wufei Chang, our latest love."

"Great to meet you, Wufei," Hilde shook his hand with energy. "Duo's told me absolutely everything about you. He's obsessed with you!"

"Everything?" Wufei blinked.

"Not everything," Duo rolled his eyes with exaggeration. "But I am proudly obsessed."

"I can see why," Hilde said, eyeing Wufei approvingly. "Love your style. Very unique."

"Uh, thanks," Wufei said.

"We can all talk over dinner," Quatre said. "Sit. I put a lot of effort into this meal, and it's brilliant, if I do say so myself, which I do."

Hilde planted herself on a chair and beamed at everyone. Wufei could see why she and Duo were best friends. They both had the same energy, if a bit more with Duo. It made sense that they connected. As Duo explained it, their relationship was more than just best friends. It was like brother sister. They depended on each other.

For the next half hour the six of them sat at the table eating dinner, then moved to the livingroom for dessert. Hilde was very friendly and Wufei found himself able to talk to her easily. She made you feel at ease. There was no nervousness in Wufei at all when he talked to her. No fear that she would judge him badly if something he said came out wrong. And she simply smiled and teased them when they kissed. The clock finally chimed ten o'clock and Hilde claimed she had to go because, unlike a certain long haired fiend, she still had to work.

"Ba bai, Hilde," Duo gave her a hug. She kissed his cheek, ruffled Quatre's hair, and winked at Wufei. Heero and Trowa recieved a nod and then Hilde was gone, with a promise to return soon.

"This was a nice night," Quatre smiled.

"Well, Wufie?" Duo asked. "What'cha think of Hilde?"

"She's awesome," Wufei grinned. "Was she insane before she met you Duo? If not, you've definitely improved her."

"Ha ha," Duo gave a mock laugh.

"Seriously, though," Wufei nodded. "She is awesome. Friendly, and easy to talk to, and definitely not bashful. She'll be a good friend."

"Great!" Duo whooped. "Wait'll I tell her she got an A plus!"

Wufei stared, then shrugged it off and inhaled deeply. Today had been a very good day. He had made two potential new friends. Meiran and Hilde. And nothing had gone wrong. A brilliant day. Wufei smiled slowly as he thought of a way to make it a stupendous day. "How about we look at my inheritance now?" he suggested. "Unless you're all tired."

"I'm never tired!" Duo proclaimed. "Except when I'm sleepy!"

"That was a total contradiction," Quatre mentioned.

"We shouldn't stay up too late," Heero said, obviously analyzing everything like he usually did. "We have school tommorrow."

"Aw, c'mon!" Duo whined. "Can't we miss a day?"

"No."

"I think looking at Wufei's inheritance right now would be a wonderful idea," Quatre said. "But we'll have to watch the clock and make sure we don't stay up too late. And if we're a little bit tired tommorrow, we can always sleep in and be a little bit late. That won't be too bad."

Trowa agreed. "That sounds okay. Heero?"

Heero thought for a moment, then reluctantly nodded. "I am, actually, somewhat curious about Wufei's inheritance."

"Yah, Dragon!" Duo exclaimed. "Now we get to see how rich you are!"

"That's a reassuring statement of your love," Wufei snorted, but he smiled, as he knew Duo was joking. "I'll get it. Sit." Wufei walked into the bedroom and grabbed the briefcase. He hadn't looked at it yet, just wanting to enjoy being free for a while, so he had no clue what he had inherited from his dead clan. He came back into the livingroom and sat down in the middle of the couch between the others. Looking at the briefcase, he breathed deeply and then pressed in a series of codes Taia had told him to unlock it. The security mechanism chimed happily and the latch opened. Wufei opened the briefcase, revealing it to be full of brown folders, all labeled neatly.

"Oooh," Duo stared. "Mysterious brown folders...open one, 'Fei!"

Wufei did so, grabbing a rather thick one labeled property. He pulled out some papers and scanned over them, his eyes widening. "Wow," he breathed.

"What?" Quatre asked, as inquisitive about Wufei's inheritance as Duo.

Wufei flipped a few more pages, scanning them. "I can't believe this..."

"Lemme see!" Duo snatched the papers out of Wufei's hand and began to look at it. "Heero, what's all this legal mumbo jumbo mean?"

Heero looked at the papers over Duo's shoulder and smirked. "It means that Wufei owns over thirty properties, most of them mansions, all in different countries." Duo gaped at Wufei. "He also has a large amount of land in china which belongs to his clan name. He has an incredible amount of land value."

"Not bad, Wufei," Trowa smiled. Wufei was still shocked. Quatre reached down and picked up another folder, opening it.

After looking at it with a business like eye, Quatre smiled. "You have a very large sum of money from business. It appears your clan owned quite a few large businesses and was in corporation with quite a few others. The businesses were sold when the clan died, and the corporations ended, and you've recieved a hefty amount of cash in a bank account in china from the sales. Enough for three lifetimes at least."

"Not to mention the sum total of all the personal possessions and money from the clan members themselves," Trowa had read another folder. "You have bank accounts and safe boxes in nearly every country!"

"Damn, 'Fei, you're rich!" Duo whistled.

Wufei frowned. "This doesn't change anything, does it?"

"Oh, don't worry," Quatre assured him.

"Yeah," Duo grinned. "Quat-koi's rich, and we still love 'im. I'll still love you, and maybe borrow money of you every now and then like I do Quatre."

"That's about all that will change," Trowa said. "Duo borrowing more money off you."

"Now we're gonna have to decide whether we wanna go and live in one of Q's mansions or one of 'Fei's mansions when we graduate," Duo said.

"Nevermind that," Heero said. "It's still well over a year away."

"Right, 'Ro," Duo said, pulling another sheet to him and trying to make sense of it. "All I can understand here is 'you have money'," he mumbled. "Stupid lawyers and their big words."

"Well, there's one thing you won't have to worry about," Heero kissed Wufei lightly. "With this inheritance, you emancipation will be absolute."

Duo was the first to wake up on that lovely saturday. Three weeks had passed since Wufei had met Meiran. He had been meeting her once a week, revealing her to be an excellent conversationalist, and a very fun girl. Wufei had gotten a well paying job teaching martial arts and meditation at a dojo, and the three of them had lived their lives normally for the last three weeks. They still went to school together, and went to work, and ate together and slept together. They basically lived their lives as best they could.

The emancipation petition for Wufei had been sent to the courts right away after they looked at his inheritance. They had recieved a call a week ago for their first court date. Needless to say, Tao Shen and the elders had been infuriated when they found out. Tao Shen had been livid with rage when they saw him at the courts two days ago, nearly having to be removed from the room before he managed to keep his anger in check. Wufei had been slightly disappointed when Tao Shen managed to neither hit him or insult him at the courts. Not that he wanted his uncle to do that, but it would have helped his emancipation and perhaps put some heat on the Chieu homelife. He hadn't heard from his uncle at all since then, but he knew he would, and he dreaded having to deal with him. For know, however, he was happy with what he had.

/> /> /> /> />

Wufei woke up to the smell of crisp bacon and eggs frying, and he immediately decided to label it a good day. What day wouldn't be good, if it started out with Duo's famous bacon and eggs. They were one thing Duo could cook with fine talent, and Wufei loved them. Hell, everybody loved them. Another thing added to his good day as he looked into Heero's soft sleeping face, the stoic boy's arm wrapped around his waist, along with Quatre's arm, wrapped around him from the back. They had cushioned him inbetween, giving him the middle tonight. Sleeping three to a single bed wasn't an impossible task, but it was definitely not the most roomy. And Duo tended to either push the people on both sides of him off or roll off the bed himself when he slept with two of them.

Wufei sighed inside, knowing there would be no way he would be able to get out of bed and to Duo's breakfast without waking up at least Heero. The slightest unfamiliar movement or noise would wake him up. Heero was fine when his lovers shifted in their sleep, since his subconscious knew their movements by heart and automatically deemed them harmless, but if someone tried to get out of the bed, he would wake up instantly. Only Duo, who was a master of stealth and sneaking, could get out of the bed without waking up Heero. And it had even taken him months of practice. Wufei was surprised Heero wasn't already awake, what with the aromatizing smell wafting throughout the apartment. He still woke up every now and then when Chibi hooted, not wuite fully used to her presence yet.

"Don't worry about waking him up."

Wufei tilted his hea dup ever so slightly to see Trowa sitting on the edge of the bed he and Duo had shared, breathing in the smell of bacon and eggs with a small smile on his perfect lips. Wufei took a pleasurable moment to observe Trowa's fine abs, and then sighed sadly and laid his head back down as he saw the thick and long scar under Trowa's navel. He had said it was a memento from Jasen, but never mentioned how he got it. None of the other's knew, either, and, like them, Wufei didn't press the matter. Trowa had quite a few scars from Jasen, and every time Wufei saw one he either felt like crying or killing something.

"I know," Wufei said quietly. "He just looks so peaceful. I hate disturbing peace."

"Then disturb it in a pleasurable way," Trowa suggested, a gleam in his eyes.

Wufei understood exactly what he meant and he made his move quickly, taking his tongue and licking Heero's chin and lips. A pair of blue eyes opened instantly, blinking groggily but with a light of enjoyment and desire in them. Wufei didn't wait for Heero to figure out who was doing it, moving quickly to Heero's earlobe and suckling on it, then kissing the tender spot behind it, then nipping at his neck lightly. That was about as far as he got before Heero growled and captured Wufei's lips passionately, pressing into him deeply and teasing Wufei's senses with his tongue. A sudden yell and a loud 'thunk' made them break apart, breathing a bit heavier, and look over to the other side of the bed. Wufei laughed at the sight.

Quatre lay on the floor at the edge of the bed, having been pushed off by Heero pushing Wufei against him. A blanket was still wrapped around his legs as he looked around in a confused daze, then focused his hazed cerulean eyes on Heero and Wufei looking down at him. He turned his hazed look into a frown as he realized Wufei was laughing at him and stood up, then pushed agaisnt Wufei and Heero with a hidden strength he rarely showed. The two of them went down to the floor on the opposite side of the bed, Wufei falling onto Heero and making him grunt.

"Stupid boys," Quatre grumbled, still sleepy. He got back into the bed, fluffed the blankets all around him, and closed his eyes, enjoying the space he had on the bed with the other two off. He peered open one eye to look at Trowa, then, who was laughing. It was soft, but it was still a laugh. "And what do you find so funny, Mr. Barton?" he asked.

Trowa closed his mouth and tried to look innocent. It would have worked had he not been snickering and reddening from trying not to laugh. "Nothing."

"Riiiight," Quatre rolled his open eye, then closed it again, huffing. "Go 'way an' let me sleep."

"Yes, little one," Heero said meekly, standing and helping Wufei up. The two of them left, knowing what could happen if they disobeyed morning Quatre. Simply said, Quatre was not a good morning person. If he wanted to sleep, you let him sleep. Of course, if he had to be somewhere, he was up on time and chirping with the birds. But if he didn't have somewhere to go...

"Duo, feed me!" Wufei exclaimed as they left the bedroom and entered the kitchen/livingroom/diningroom main area of the apartment. Duo looked up from the frying pan and grinned his famous grin.

"Right away, sir," he mock saluted, returning to his eggs. Wufei sat at the table happily, with a fork in one hand and a knife in the other. Heero vanished into the washroom with a towel. "Here you go! Duo's Infamous Bacon And Eggs!"

"Thank you!" Wufei beamed at the plate full of his favorite breakfast and stabbed his egg with his fork. Lifting a piece up to his mouth, he paused with it halfway in as Trowa came bolting out of the bedroom, laughing fully now. The voice that followed him explained his quick entrance.

"Trowa Barton, you get back here!" Quatre's voice was heard yelling. "Aargh. You just wait! I'll get you back for that!" There was a bunch of incessant grumbling coming from Quatre then, with a few curse words he normally never used, and then peaceful silence again.

"What did you do this time?" Wufei asked as Trowa sat down and Duo set a plate in front of him.

"Nothing," Trowa said innocently. "Is it my fault he's so ticklish and sensitive?"

"How long?" Duo asked.

Trowa understood exactly what he meant. "I'd give him twenty minutes or so. He should be well awake, hungry, and cooled down by then."

"I wouldn't count on the cooled down part," Duo mentioned. "You better be ready to retreat good and fast."

"Listen to him," Wufei suggested. "Duo's an expert at retreating."

"Damn right!" Duo grinned, then realization dawned on him. "Hey!"

"Baka," Heero said, and they looked to see him toweling off his messy hair in the bathroom door, a towel loose around his waist and rather low.

"Dude, cover up a bit more," Duo groaned, obviously thinking the same thoughts Wufei had been thinking. "You keep looking so damn erotic and I'm going to either ravish you or die of sexual tension!" Heero smirked and headed for the bedroom.

"Should we warn him?" Wufei asked in a low voice. He winced as there was a sudden thud of something hitting the wall.

"Why ruin the fun?" Duo asked, grinning.

"I'm sorry, Heero!" Quatre was suddenly heard apologizing. "I thought you were Trowa."

"Oh," was all Heero said, as if that explained everything. It probably did to Heero. He always seemed to know what was going on. He emerged a few moments later, dressed and ready for breakfast. The three of them ate together happily while Duo finished cooking for him and Quatre, chatting amiably and teasing and generally acting like best friends and lovers. The vidphone ringing interrupted their breakfast just as they were finishing, Quatre's meal staying warm on the stove. Duo bounced out of his chair with unnatural energy and he answered.

"Hey!" he said. "You're reached the Yuy, Maxwell, Barton, Winner, Chang residence!"

"Is Wufei there?" a female voice came through

"'Fei, it's for you! It's Mei Mei!"

Wufei dropped his fork accidentally, it clattering against his plate. "Meiran?"

* * *

Wasn't that a pleasantly long chapter? Did you like what I all did? Did I leave you in suspense? I can't tell whether this is suspense or not...hm. Anyhoo, tell me what you thought of it, and I'll see you all in replies and the next chapter...when I get it out. Oh, damn, this whole longer updates thing is starting to depress me. Yeah, well...see you all then!

Storm


	12. XII

**FIVE**

**Sutoomu**

Okay, here is the twelth chapter. This was a rather quick updatefor someone with my writing habits. I know it's not the longest, but it's a decent length. And my biggest worry is that I worked too fast and it isn't the same quality as the other chapters. It's been a while since I wrote on this story, and I want to be sure I adopted the same writing style as before, so please tell me if anything seems too bad and I'll repost this chapter after fixing it.

As for my reviewers...MAJOR SHOUT OUT TO...summersarebright, silvertwighlight, phoenixfirekitsune, rebelyell59, jes me, SanzoGirl, allie, Lotus Pixie, anissa 32, IamMidnite, Nee-San, crazy-lil-nae-nae, Kami-Crimson, Lady11Occult, and Celestia. OMG, I would be soooo depressed if it wasn't for all of you. You've kept me going when the dark overcast skies of writer's block and writer's cramp and lost muses have descended upon my spirit. You are the sun that broke through the rain and created the rainbow of happiness /smiles/.

Ahem...okay, enough with the philosophical-ness, I don't know if I'm cut out for it. Basically, you guys are all BLOODY WELL AWESOME! That says it all!

In this chapter is Meiran and Wufei's phonecall, the start of another day for the five of them, and a huge SURPRISE! Hahahahahahaha!

Srry, I'm giddy. And no, srry is not a typo. That's how I spell it on the computer...for some wierd, odd reason. Anyhoo, read and enjoy chapter 12!

* * *

"'Fei, it's for you! It's Mei Mei!"

Wufei dropped his fork accidentally, it clattering against his plate. "Meiran?" He stood up, taking over Duo's spot at the vidphone.

"Hi, Wufei," Meiran said. "I didn't wake you, did I? You look like you just got out of bed."

"Meiran," Wufei nodded. "You didn't wake me, but I did just wake up a while ago. I didn't know you had my number."

"You uncle gave it to me," Meiran replied. "When he told me about the emancipation."

"Oh," Wufei's good day sunk, like a submarine hit by a torpedo. He absently glanced at his three awake lovers, still eating, but silently as they watched him. "I told you when I met you that I wasn't going to marry you. As soon as I'm cleared for emancipation, I'll be free to make my own desicions. My uncle won't be able to force me to marry you."

"I wish I had thought of that, Wufei," Meiran smiled.

"You're not angry?" Wufei blinked.

"Of course not!" Meiran exclaimed. "I told you I didn't want to marry you, either, but I thought there was no way out. Now, you've found one. And I'm glad. Because this will make us both happy."

"Right," Wufei smiled softly, then frowned as a thought occured to him. "Won't your father marry you to someone else?"

"No," Meiran shook her head. "Because there's no one else my age around. If I don't marry you, then I'm free as well. I'll be able to find someone I truly love, no offense..."

"None taken," Wufei assured her.

"...And I'll be able to marry and have children," Meiran smiled. "But it will all be when I am ready and old enough and with someone I truly love, not when I'm still sixteen and to a stranger. Well, friend, now, I guess," Meiran smiled.

Wufei returned the smile. "Thank you for understanding, Meiran."

"Of course. You have my full support in this, Wufei. I'm cheering for you."

"Thanks," Wufei nodded gratefully. "I'm glad I have you for a friend, Meiran."

"Me, too," Meiran smiled warmly.

"How...how are your parents with it?"

Meiran blinked, surprised by the question, then she nodded happily. "They're okay with it. They're a little impressed, I think, by your independence and your resistance to the stereotypical clan life. I heard my mother say she was just happy I had you as a friend. They really like you, Wufei. I've got to go for breakfast now. See you, Wufei."

"Goodbye," Wufei farewelled, then shut the vidphone off.

"You got full support of the wife, 'Fei!" Duo instantly crowed. "And the in-laws! Alright!"

"She's not my wife, Duo," Wufei reminded. "I'm already claimed."

"Damn straight," Duo agreed.

"But you're not straight, are you?" Heero mentioned.

"True."

They finished the last of their breakfast in peaceful chatter. Quatre emerged from the bedroom, gave everyone a kiss but Trowa, giving him a glare instead. He ate his breakfast and had his tea, and then appeared as chipper as ever.

"We have to go grocery shopping, Trowa," Quatre said, purposely not looking at the banged boy, who looked very sad. "We've run out of nearly everything. Duo, you have a full afternoon at the scrap yard with Hilde. She needs help with a job. Heero, you have an appointment with a new customer." Quatre was officially the secretary and timetable of the household, reminding everyone of previous engagements and important dates so no one would miss anything. "Which means, Wufei, that you have the whole day alone. I'm sorry that we can't stay with you on your day off."

"That's alright," Wufei assured him. "I'll be fine. There's plenty for me to do around here. Besides, this place has needed a thorough cleaning for a while." Wufei had fallen into the habit of cleaning house whenever he was alone rather than sit around bored. Which meant the apartment was pretty constantly clean, since he was alone a bit.

"You clean anymore and I won't be able to recognize the place anymore," Heero said good naturedly as he stood up from the table. The others watched him as he grabbed his jacket and the briefcase that held his labtop and papers. "See you tonight, loves." He placed a kiss on everyone's temple, then whispered something in Quatre's ear.

"I am NOT being childish," Quatre huffed, turning in his seat to glare at Heero's retreating back. "It's his fault!" A finger was pointed at Trowa.

"C'mon!" Duo urged. "Make up already, so we can make out! See ya, Hee-chan!" he added as Heero was closing the door. Heero paused and nodded with a smile, then left to meet his latest customer.

"I am not going to forgive him until he apologizes," Quatre said stubbornly.

"Look who woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Duo muttered.

"I didn't wake up on the wrong side of the bed, Duo," Quatre pointed out. "I woke up on the floor." Wufei quickly looked up at the cieling and twiddled his thumbs, humming innocently.

"I want a kiss," Trowa pouted.

"You aren't getting any kisses until you apologize!"

"Apologize for what? All I did was tickle you! You love being tickled."

"Not when I'm sleeping!" Quatre shouted. Wufei's eyes widened at the loud volume and he instinctively pushed his chair back an inch. "Ugh, stupid boys!"

"Stupid?" Trowa glared at Quatre. "We're stupid, now?"

"Yes!" Quatre shouted, standing up. He returned Trowa's glare for a moment, then threw up his hands in frustration and walked to the door, grabbing his jacket. "Get over here," he ordered. "I swear, if I was only a few months older, I would leave you here and go shopping by myself!"

"But you can't, can you," Trowa smirked. "You need me. 'Cause you can't drive."

"Oh, just get over here!" Quatre snapped. Trowa stuck out his tongue at Quatre, then reluctantly stood up and walked over to Quatre, grabbing his jacket and stepping out the door Quatre held open. Quatre followed him, slamming the door shut behind him angrily.

Wufei stared at the door, frightened within from his head to his toes. He had never seen any of them fight before. He thought they never fought. Things were going so well. They were all so nice and caring. They always gave everyone kisses, none of them leaving anyone else out. They teased each other mercilessly and bickered playfully, but he had never seen Quatre angry or Trowa snap. And it scared him! What if they were so angry that they couldn't make up? And then they would part, and his whole happy new life would fall apart. He'd be torn between the two of them, as would Duo and Heero. Everything would be gone! Wufei knew he wouldn't be able to stand it if either of them left. It would ruin him inside.

As if reading his thoughts, or maybe his body actions, as he was gripping the table edge tightly, breathing quicker than normal as his morbid thoughts crushed his logic and calm, and staring at the door with pain filled eyes, Duo spoke. "Don't worry, 'Fei," he said, with none of the usual joking in his voice. "Nothing is going to happen. There's no force in this world that could tear us apart. Trowa and Quatre have just decided to be stubborn in the same day. Quatre's just cranky, and Trowa gets sensitive when he doesn't his kiss. We are only human, after all, and we do fight. They'll be happy as larks when they come home, trust me. Trowa will give up in trying to battle Quatre's stubborness, so he'll buy him something and then they'll kiss the hell out of each other. It always happens. And if it doesn't, Heero and I will knock some sense into them. And if that doesn't work," Duo smiled sadly. "You could always tell them that they're scaring you."

"I'm not scared," Wufei pouted. Duo gave him a look. "Fine, fine, I am. It's just...you're not supposed to fight! I don't want any of you to be angry." Wufei sighed and looked down at the table, forcing his hands to let go of their iron grip. "It...hurts."

"Yeah, I know," Duo sighed. "I was scared to death one time a little after I got together with Heero when he had a bad day. He ignored me in the morning at school, didn't meet me at lunch, and snapped at me after school. I didn't get a hug or a kiss or anything, and I was scared stiff that he didn't want to be with me anymore. You know what?" Duo chuckled, but it was slightly dark with past memories. "I was thinking of killing myself, then. Because Heero was my life. If he didn't want me, then I didn't want to live. But he came to me the next morning and apologized. We had a very nice make up session after that," Duo wiggled his eyebrows. "Everyone has their bad days, Wufei. But we always get through them. And that," he slapped a hand down on the table. "Is why our relationship is so successful! I swear, we're better than some couples I know, and we're all gay with four guys!"

Wufei swallowed, then smiled. "If you say it'll work out, Duo, then I'll trust you. Thanks."

"No prob, 'Fei 'Fei!" Duo chirped, all giddy and hyperness once again. "Now I gotta get to work, or Hilde's gonna skin me alive! And I'm speakin' literally, here. I thank the gods daily that I didn't end up with her. She's much better as a sister-type, she can't cook as good as you guys, she's stubborn as an ass, and she's got one hell of a temper. Not to mention a sharp tongue and a hard fist."

Wufei snickered at the mental image Duo was causing in his mind. "I'd rather keep you in one piece, Duo. You better get going."

"Yeah, I agree," Duo nodded emphatically, then began getting ready to go to the scrap shop. Which generally meant figuring out where he had put his things.

Wufei stood up and smiled at Duo as he ran into the bedroom, looking for one of his shoes. He grabbed Duo's shoes, knowing exactly where they were. One under the livingroom table, and one stuffed under the livingroom chair. "Duo."

Duo appeared in the bedroom door. "Yeah? Oh, my shoes!" He ran up and took them from Wufei, slipping them on, then grabbed his jacket and a wrench that had somehow ended up in the dishwasher. Wufei walked with him to the door, accepted the mind blowing, tongue twirling kiss Duo gave him, then sent the braided boy on his way to help Hilde. Which left Wufei alone in the apartment.

Wufei occupied himself for a small while cleaning up the breakfast mess. He filled and started the dishwasher, scrubbing the greased down frying pan by hand, then decided to take a shower. Fifteen minutes later, he emerged from the steamy bathroom. He got dressed, fixed himself up into his normal freak persona, and then took a few moments to tidy up the bedroom and bathroom. Finally, he ended up standing in the middle of the main room, looking around him with the dreaded feeling of boredom creeping up on him. As Heero said, the place was already clean. And it did look much different from when he had first stepped into the place. There was no random tools lying around from Duo or items strewn anywhere. Wufei had cleaned it all up, put everything away. It was a habit when he was alone. Which meant he had nothing to do now.

Wufei sighed, then stopped his sigh as an idea came to him. He could go get the mail. It was silly of him to be so excited and grateful for the task, since it was so small and would only hold off the boredom for a small while more, but this was what boredom would do to a normally busy person. So he walked down the stairs of the building to the front door, unlocked the mailbox, grabbed the stack of letters inside, and made his way back up to the apartment. It took all of five minutes, and then he was sorting through the letters.

"Bill, bill, bill, bill. How the hell do we have so many bills?" Wufei muttered under his breath, then took a moment to think how nearly everyone in the world tended to mutter 'bill, bill, bill' when they sorted their mail. He banished the very random thought, which he absently blamed on Duo, and focused on the mail in his hand. "An advertisement, another bill, a letter for Quatre from his sister, a letter to me?" Wufei blinked in surprise and looked at the letter with his name written neatly in the center. His good mood vanished and a scowl crossed his features as he read who the letter was from.

"Tao Shen."

Wufei dropped the rest of the mail on the table and walked over to the livingroom area, opening the letter as he walked. He began to read the letter with a solemn face, thinking he was prepared for anything.

_Dear Chang, Wufei,_

_I must say, you have succeeded very well in getting yourself out from under my gaurdianship. The influences of your unwise choice of friends convinced you to leave the shelter I had worked so hard to provide for you. They convinced you to rebel against my authority over you and caused you to disrespect and dishonor the Chang name by raising a hand and your voice against your gaurdian. And when I tried to set your life on track by officiating the marriage proposal to Chien, Meiran, you dishonored your name further by daring to file an emancipation claim, bringing neutral parties into your vendetta against all I have done to you. All this you have done, and it has brought great dishonor and shame to the Chang name. It would seem that you have succeeded in staying one step away from and ahead of me. It would seem you have thought of everything._

_There is one factor, however, that you seemed to have missed. One tiny detail that you have skipped over in your escape. I have a trump card, Wufei. I hold it within my grasp, and I am not below using it. You see, Wufei, I still have Taia. She is devoted to me fully and will do anything I ask, rather than dare soiling the Chang name herself. I have your precious aunt, like a dog on a leash. And I'm not letting her go._

_Therefore, I give you this ultimatum. Either you listen to me and obey my every order, or I will hurt, or even possibly kill, Taia. And you know I can and will do it. I have never cared for Taia in any way.1 Think deeply, Wufei, and make the wise choice. If, and we both know you will, you choose to save your precious aunt Taia's health and life, these are my immediate demands. Pack up all your belongings and leave those faggots you claim to love. Come home immediately, and I will explain the situation-to-be further. You are going to become a respectable traditional clan heir, with me as your guide. I will mold you into an honorable man of China._

_You'll thank me someday._

_Chieu, Tao Shen_

He wasn't prepared for this...

* * *

Well, how was this chapter? I bet you weren't expecting that? At least, I hope you weren't, 'cause it was supposed to be a surprise, and I don't think I gave away any major hints or anything towards this! Anyhoo, tell me what you think of the turn of events...and don't be too angry with the author for writing the fight and the letter, 'cause the author's just following her muses /which happen to be five grown gundam pilots and five adorable chibi pilots and a wierd version of Storm and chibi Storm and, oddly enough, a Link and chibi Link from Zelda: Ocarina of Time...okay there's probably dozens more, but I can't count 'em all/ and writing what comes to her. And she's too damn nice to totally ruin the story. I'm Canadian, I like happy endings. 

See you next chapter, which is Wufei's reaction and response, and I have absolutely nothing of that written yet, so that update will, yes, be a while longer than average. Ba bai for now!

Storm


	13. XIII

**FIVE**

**Sutoomu**

Okay, so here is another chapter of FIVE. I'm sorry it took so long but my laptop connection broke again and then I procrastinated trying to fix it until I got a PM from a wonderful reviewer who persuaded me to do something about it so she could have an update and keep breathing so I went out and bought some CD-R's to transfer my fics to another computer and they were bogus so I had to buy some DVD-R's and they wouldn't work so I had to take me laptop into Staples and get them to help me so I could post some more chapters... /BREATHE, BREATHE, BREATHE/

Okay, so this is officially the Chapter Of Reactions. You'll see why I titled it that. And if you don't get it, it's because there's nothing but everyone reacting to what's happening.

So, you have to tell me if this chapter is still up to the writing par. Cause it was quite a bit inbetween writing chap 12 and 13, so it might have changed. If it has, I need to know.

OMG, my reviewers are so many...I'm gonna break two hundred soon. Thank you to all my reviewers of chap 12. Kami Crimson, Lady11Occult, Jamethiel, Celestia, Kris, tre-chan, silvertwighlight, SanzoGirl, anissa32, witchwolf, allie, Amelia Glitter, Roxie Faye, IamMidnite, phoenixfirekitsune, PrincessWolf Goddess, Lotus Pixie, summersarebright, Ghost-girl-13, Robin Maxwell, duodragoon21, inu-hottie, CandiedMango, HeeroDuo4eva, Reikan, Griffin 'Poody' Maxwell, and WaterDragonfromtheUnderworld. That is...twenty seven reviews for one chapter. Plus, a bunch of you reviewed twice or more. This is incredible. Holy crud, you don't know how much I appreciate you all.

Enjoy the chap.

* * *

He wasn't prepared for this.

"Taia...," he whispered.

Wufei stared at the letter in his hand, his mouth open, an expression akin to being electrocuted on his face. He re-read it, then read it again, and again. Each time, the words remained the same, and didn't rearrange themselves to bear better news as he wished them dearly to do. He couldn't believe this! This had to be a mistake. A joke, played on him by some homophobic kid at school, or one of their enemies, trying to get him to leave. It had to be a joke. It had to be!

A thick knot formed in Wufei's stomach and he swallowed harshly as his logical mind forced him to realize that this was not a joke. He had seen his uncle's handwriting plenty of times, and recognized the signature clearly. It had been written by Tao Shen himself, so it couldn't be a joke or a trick. It was completely real, and that very thought made Wufei sick enough that he felt like he was going to bring his breakfast up. The desperate thought of 'how could he do this?' flittered in his mind, and he instantly came up with an answer. Tao Shen could do this, easily, and that was another thing that convinced him this was real. Threatening Wufei with the life of the most important person in his life was right up his alley. This had gone beyond simple games to get the inheritance. This was at the point of revenge. Tao Shen had great pride, and Wufei had damaged that pride every time he rebelled.

The feeling of sickness spread from Wufei's stomach and throat down through his legs. His knees suddenly gave out on him and he fell down to the floor, his hands clutching the letter so tightly his knuckles were white, as the complete truth dawned on him. Tao Shen had Taia! The awful reality that she was a prisoner, and her health was unknown to him. Tao Shen could have her locked up somewhere, starving or hurt or injured. It would be just like the bastard to have hurt her in his anger, no matter if he was angry with her or not. He was probably angry with her already, since he knew that Taia secretly supported Wufei's desicions. Wufei's breathing became quicker, his pulse racing as unwanted images of Tai hurt or beaten or, worst of all, dead came into his mind.

This was blackmail! Tao Shen was blackmailing Wufei with his aunt, the closest person he had ever had, and that knowledge hurt him. But what hurt the most, was the fact that it would work. As Tao Shen had written, he knew Wufei would obey the letter's demands. While Wufei loved Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Quatre with his whole heart and being and loved being with them as one of them, as one of their loves, he would instantly forget his happiness and well-being for his aunt's. And Tao Shen had finally figured that out, damn it!

The speculating thought of whether he could rescue Taia brushed his mental process, but he shoved it down. Knowing his uncle's somewhat paranoia, he would have Taia somewhere secret and remote by now, so Wufei could have no chance of helping her or rescuing her. He'd probably have guns, as well. Tao Shen may not be the richest man, but he did have enough money and connections and influences to help him get high tech security and a few weapons. This was the final straw in the haystack that proved his uncle's insanity. He was situating it all so that Wufei had no choice but to follow him. Telling the police or telling his love's was too much of a risk for Wufei to take in Taia's concern. How he longed to just call someone and get Tao Shen thrown in jail or, possibly, killed! But he couldn't, because Wufei didn't know what special surprises Tao Shen might have in store for Taia if Wufei was to do that. He couldn't risk anything that could possibly hurt Taia. He couldn't risk it! He had to obey the letter, and Tao Shen knew it. This time, the bastard had thought of everything. Wufei had to leave his lovers and aquiesce with Tao Shen's wishes for his aunt's sake.

That didn't make it any easier, though.

Wufei finally forced himself to move from the couch, his limbs feeling like lead, his head a foggy blur. He moved about the apartment, gathering his main possessions with robotic movements, not one ounce of enthusiasm in any of his movements. He calculated absently that he had about a half hour until Quatre and Trowa would return from shopping, perhaps a bit more if he was lucky and they did something special to make up from their fight. So he moved efficiently, ignoring the part of his brain that wanted him to move slowly and lazily so someone would come and discover what he was doing and ask him why. But that was impossible, since he couldn't tell them anything, and they'd just try to stop him, which he couldn't have.

He gathered up his accessories and neccessities first, then packed up his books and other items. He left his silk bedsheets on the bed, wanting to leave something for the four people who had so greatly impacted his life and made him feel deeply loved. He left Chibi in her cage, knowing his uncle wouldn't let him keep the owl if he took her with him. It was better for Chibi if she stayed here. He also decided to leave his inheritance briefcase. That was not going to go to Tao Shen. In the end, he gathered his three boxes packed with his things in the front entrance and looked back on the apartment. He had everything that belonged to him, excepting his bedsheets, inheritance briefcase, and Chibi. He heard Chibi hoot inquisitively from the room, knowing something was off-key in her owner's actions.

Sudden tears pricked at Wufei's eyes, and a few stray ones slipped down his cheeks. He took a deep breath, trying to meditate, trying to calm himself and make this easier. But he knew it wasn't going to be easy. He didn't want to leave! Oh, gods, how he wanted to stay! But he couldn't, damnit all! He felt so much anger and sorrow right now, and they were blending into a rather unsure emotion. Wufei decided something, and he went to the bedroom again, rifling through Heero and Duo's dresser. He found what he was looking for, a small photo album, filled with pictures. It had been started by Duo when he had first started going out with Heero, and had continued on through Trowa and Quatre and, lately, himself. Without a second thought, he took it, packing it away into his labtop case. He grabbed a pen and paper and sat down at the table, writing a quick note to explain as much as he could. He didn't want to just leave and hurt them so deeply without trying to at least leave something of an explanation. Five minutes later, he dropped the messily written and tear stained letter on the table and tried to compose himself.

He took his three boxes downstairs, along with his labtop case, and sat on the curb, waiting for his taxi. It pulled up about five minute later, and Duo set his things in the trunk and slipped in without a word. He managed to croak out his old address to the driver, who set off. Wufei sunk into the taxi's backseat, trying to shrink into the fabric, feeling like he should die. He knew that his lovers would be hurt when they found he was gone, and it hurt him to know that he was going to hurt them. He hated this feeling of helplessness he felt, this feeling of worthlessness, this feeling that he was scum for doing this to them. But he couldn't help it. And it hurt so bad.

Wufei let himself cry for a good part of the taxi ride, the driver glancing at him in concern every now and then but blessedly staying silent. He finally composed himself, clearing away his tears, only to find them threatening to come back every time he even thought of what was happening. Eventually, he decided that he had to cut off his emotions in order to survive this whole process. So Wufei slipped into his deepest conscious meditative state, blocking everything away, staring stoicly out the window as they turned onto his street. He was hard pressed to maintain that emotionless state as he saw Tao Shen come out of the door when he drove up, smirking like the devil himself.

"Wufei, my nephew, how are you?" he chirped, as though nothing was happening. Wufei slammed the taxi door and swept past him, intending to grab his things. "Don't bother with that," Tao Shen said, and Wufei tired his hardest to suppress the shiver that that old and familiar tone of authority caused in him. "We'll be using this taxi to go to the airport, so get back in."

Wufei glared at Tao Shen for a moment, then closed his eyes and swallowed. He got back into the taxi, shifting far over against the door as his uncle followed him, stepping into the taxi himself. Tao Shen told the driver to go to the airport and the taxi started moving once again. Wufei forced himself to stare out the window and avoid his uncle, but the man's presence was still almost unbearable.

"The marriage with Meiran has been moved up to next week," Tao Shen started the conversation. Wufei's heart broke some more, shattered with every word as Tao Shen spoke. "I have explained to the Chien family about your emancipation. You have now found yourself to be in the wrong and have found your own actions dishonorable, and you wish to marry Meiran and revive your clan to regain your honor, with me helping you along as your loving uncle." Wufei barely hid the snort this sentence caused, and he could feel his uncle's eyes boring into him. "You are enthusiastic about the idea, understand?" Wufei forced himself to nod. "We will be going to our homeland for the wedding, and both families will be living there now. I have provided a home for you and Meiran to live within, and so I can keep an eye on you. And if I sense even a hint of your...friends," Tao Shen sneered. "Or you attempting to make any sort of plea for help, I will follow through with what I have said. You are to follow my every order, or else. Taia, unfortunately, is deeply sick and is unavailable for visits or friends. She must stay in bed in solitary peace."

"Is that what you're saying?" Wufei asked, scowling. "What about the wedding? People will expect her to be there."

"She cannot help being sick," Tao Shen merely said, sending his own deep frown at Wufei.

Wufei stared at Tao Shen boldly, then spoke. "I want to see her. I want to see Taia, and make sure she's alright. I'm not keeping my end of the promise if you don't keep your end. I want to see her anytime I request."

"You may request to see her," Tao Shen said icily, looking forward. "But whether or not you do get to see her is entirely up to me. She is in my hands, Wufei, and you cannot do anything about that."

Wufei meditated for a moment, inhaling deeply and sharply. He opened his eyes again and regarded Tao Shen with an emotionless face. "I hate you, you know?"

Tao Shen chuckled as Wufei looked away again, the chinese youth trying desperately to keep his pain inside.

/> /> /> /> />

"I'm still mad at you," Quatre said half heartedly as he approached the apartment door.

"No, you're not," Trowa smiled, placing a kiss on Quatre's temple. He would have held the blonde, but his arms were currently occupied by four bags of groceries. So he settled for the simple little kiss. And he got a very nice surprise when Quatre boldly met his lips and engaged in a short and utterly sweet french kiss.

"I hate it when you're right," Quatre breathed against Trowa's skin. "But you still have to do your punishment."

"I thought I already did," Trowa sighed, remembering the lack of kisses and how Quatre had ignored him in the car.

"No, you didn't," Quatre said sternly. "And your punishment is giving me a massage."

"That's a punishment?" Trowa asked, nipping Quatre's ear.

"Stop," Quatre giggled as he turned the doorknob. He frowned. "It's locked." Quatre sighed and managed to somehow get his keys out of his pocket, into the lock, and the door open. He pushed it open with his foot and walked in under the heavy influence of grocery bags. Trowa followed him, and they both set the bags on the table for unpacking. "There! Shopping's done for another week."

"We should go to Wufei, now," Trowa suggested in a low voice.

Quatre nodded seriously, understanding exactly what Trowa meant. Duo had given them a call as soon as he got to work, and he was angry. Even though he constantly kept up his smile, they could tell by his tone and eyes that he was not pleased at all. And he had said exactly what his eyes showed. He had given them a ten minute lecture on fighting, told each of them to suck it up and be men, and gave them an ultimatum. They were to make up or they wouldn't be allowed any more kisses from him for the next week. What had truly convinced them to listen to him, though-since they both knew Duo thrived on kisses and wouldn't be able to last an hour-was when Duo told them about his conversation with Wufei after they left, and how afraid and scared Wufei had looked when Quatre slammed the door. They had both felt very guilty, since this was the first time any of them had ever seriously fought in front of lover number five, and he already had enough problems to deal with at the moment. So Quatre had let go of his annoyance and Trowa had let go of his pouting, they had made up, and gone out for a light snack of ice cream together. Now that they were home, they both agreed on the fact that they wanted to show Wufei they weren't angry anymore and reassure him of the full love in the group staying.

Quatre set his hand in Trowa's, smiling up at the emerald eyed beauty at the feel of the long, slender fingers wrapped in his own, and they both walked off to the bedroom, which was the most likely place Wufei would be. When you stepped in the door of the apartment, you could see the kitchen and livingroom, and the open bathroom door showed it was empty, so the only place left was the bedroom. Quatre pushed open the door and looked in, expecting to see Wufei reading or maybe cleaning, or even sleeping. What he saw, wasn't anything like what he had expected.

"Wufei...!" Quatre gasped, running to the bed which had been dubbed as Wufei's. The red silk sheets were still on the bed, neatly made, and Chibi hooted uncertainly from her cage, cocking her head curiously at them, but the drawers of Wufei's dresser were hanging open. They were completely empty. Not a sign of Wufei's presence remained on the bedside table, or the dressertop, or anywhere. Only the bedsheets, Chibi, and the inheritance case lying on the bed were left. Quatre frantically spun around, looking for any sign that what he saw here wasn't what he thought. All he wanted to see was Wufei with his things, smiling at him and saying he decided to simply do a very thorough cleaning. But there was no Wufei. No random kohl pencils lying on the dressertop, no dark shirts sitting on the room's chair, no book lying on the bedside table. No earrings or necklaces or rings, no dark lip paint, no shoes or clothes or items or anything! it was like he had never been here...Quatre's legs gave out on him and he sat down on the red sheets, his fingers caressing the sheets, unnoticed, as he stared at Trowa helplessly. Trowa's eyes were wide, his mouth open in shock. He had his hands held up as though to ward off a coming evil, and he swallowed as he met Quatre's eyes.

"What does this mean?" Quatre asked, barely able to speak.

"I...I don't know..."

"Did he leave us? Is he gone? ...is Wufei really gone?"

Trowa took a deep breath and stated what was the obvious first impression in a broken voice. "It looks like it."

Quatre's wavering eyes stared into Trowa's for a moment more, then fell to look lifelessly at the floor, tears leaking out of the corner's of his eyes. "Is...is this my fault?"

"What?" Trowa asked, confused.

"It's my fault, isn't it?" Quatre asked, his shoulders beginning to shake. "I scared him away, didn't I? Oh, Allah, it's all my fault! I shouldn't have yelled! I shouldn't have been angry with you, I had no reason to be. I frightened him away! It's all my fault!" Quatre's hand closed into a fist, and he slammed it onto the bed, the mattress absorbing the impact. "All because I'm a spoiled brat! I always want my own way, and never think of anyone, and now I've made someone I love leave!"

"Quatre!" Trowa exclaimed, shocked that this was coming from the blonde's mouth. They had spent a long time persuading Quatre that he was loved and wasn't cruel. They had spent so much time bringing the true, kind Quatre out of his shell that Trowa was hurt deeply to hear Quatre speak this way about himself. He quickly made his way to Quatre's side and drew him into a deep hug. "It is not your fault! First of all, we don't even know for sure if he has left us for real. There are other possibilities we haven't considered yet, so don't give up hope right away, love. Second of all, even if he did leave us, it was not because of you and I fighting. Whatever the reason, it was not you! And that is final! You are not to speak about yourself that way. Thirdly, even if Wufei did leave us, we can find him and ask him why, and most likely persuade him to come back. Fourthly, I doubt Wufei would leave us in the first place! Why? He was happy, we were happy. The calling doesn't choose random people for us to love. Wufei is our soulmate...why would he leave?" These last few sentences were spoken as though in a question, Trowa voicing his wonderings. He suddenly stood up, his face firming into one of resolution and determination. He looked down at the still crying Quatre. "Just stay here, love," he suggested gently. "Just relax and stay calm. I'm going to call some people and get some answers." Trowa walked to the bedroom door, then looked back at Quatre, who had laid down on the bed and was clutching at the red sheets with a death grip. "And if you even think those thoughts about yourself again, I'll get Duo and Heero back here and we'll have another Session."

Quatre's red eyes widened at the threat and he nodded fiercely. The Sessions had been a way the three of them had thought up to help Quatre understand how alive and special he was. They were a great benefit to Quatre, but the blonde would never want to have to go through another one if he didn't have to. Trowa, Heero, and Duo could be slightly scary when they all ganged up on you and the Sessions weren't exactly entirely comfortable to go through.

Trowa made his way to the phone and dialed in Heero's cell number. A moment later, his voice came through. "I'm busy with a customer."

"I know. Heero, something's wrong," Trowa replied. He took a breath to steady his voice. "Wufei's gone."

"He's what?" Heero interrupted.

"He gone. All his clothes and things are gone, and he isn't here, either. I don't know what happened, but it looks like he left us..." Trowa trailed off and there was a long moment of somber silence.

"...how's Quatre?" Heero finally asked.

"He's okay, now," Trowa said softly. "He had a moment of self blame, but I think I cleared it up."

"Good," Heero grunted. There was another pause, then Heero spoke again. "How're you?"

Trowa started, stunned. "I...what?"

"Trowa," Heero spoke, and suddenly his voice was softer, gentler, and filled with love. "Wufei was your love, too. How are you doing?"

Trowa looked down at the table filled with groceries and shifted his feet, thinking. When he spoke, it was in a whisper. "...I don't think I really believe it yet. I think...it hasn't hit me yet. I don't...I don't know, Heero." Trowa sighed in weariness.

"Hn," Heero said. "I'll pick Duo up and be home in fifteen minutes. Be strong, koi. I'll need your help with Duo."

"Right," Trowa nodded, even though Heero couldn't see him. "See you soon."

"Hai." And Heero hung up.

Trowa set the phone down on the hook and inhaled deeply, letting it all out slowly as he leaned with his hands on the table. He spent a few moments breathing calmly to relax as much as he could, then straightened and began to put away the groceries in the cupboards. Some rice, beans, cookies and milk later, he threw away the last grocery bag and sat down in a chair, staring at the table. There was the personalized coffee mug Duo had gotten for Quatre, which read 'Little Winner' on it. Duo had gotten each of them one for the last holiday, before Wufei arrived. Heero's was 'O Perfect One', and his own was 'Silent Clown'. Duo's own cup read 'Braided Baka'. Supposedly Duo had ordered another one to make it a full set, a 'Dragon Boy' for Wufei. There was the pile of mail, more than half of it bills, most likely. The car keys, a small bowl of fresh fruit, and a note.

Trowa's senses perked as he saw the note, and he quickly reached out to snatch it up. Holding it in front of him, he rapidly read the famailiar handwriting on the slightly crumpled piece of paper. When he finished reading it, he ran his hand through his bang in distress, then read it again. Standing, he read it again as he walked over to the couch, sitting down on it. His eyes looked to the clock, then to the door, then back at the paper again. And they proceeded to do this over and over until the door swung open and Heero entered, a slightly shaking Duo in his arms. Trowa immediately stood and walked over to them.

"Trowa?" Duo asked, turning his wide eyes to the banged boy. "Hee-chan says 'Fei's gone. Is 'Fei gone? Trowa?"

Trowa looked sadly at Duo, then at Heero, holding out the note. "Heero, read this." Heero frowned and took the note, letting go of Duo to read it. Trowa took Duo's hand and led him to the couch, sitting down with him and holding him in his lap.

"Is my 'Fei really gone, Trowa?" Duo whispered.

"Well," Trowa replied soothingly. "He's not here right now. But that doesn't mean he's gone, at least, not forever. We can't assume the worst until it's been proven. We'll find Wufei and talk to him, don't worry, Duo."

"But he's gone?" Duo choked back a sob, grabbing a fistful of Trowa's shirt. "He took all his stuff and left, right? Didn't he? He did, right?"

Trowa sighed but nodded. He looked up to see Heero pacing with the note in front of him, a look of deep concentration on his face. He was muttering things to himself, phrases from the note, and Trowa knew he would be occupied with deep thinking for a while. So he helped Duo stand up and took him into the bedroom to Quatre, before the full effects of Wufei leaving hit the braided boy. Once that happened, Trowa knew he would be very busy consoling and helping both Duo and Quatre get through the pain, not to mention his own hurt, while Heero figured out what to do. He wanted to help Heero figure out how to get Wufei back, but for now he would have to stay with Duo and Quatre and trust Heero. He did trust Heero. Heero would find Wufei. Heero would get him back...

* * *

Know this first of all. The next chapter is planned out in my head, but it might take a while to get it out and on paper. So it might be a while. I hope this chapter satisfied you enough for now. 

R & R and thank you in advance!

Storm


	14. XIV

FIVE

Sutoomu

Well, here is the fourteenth chapter of FIVE. I'm past that superstitious number thirteen, yay! Thankfully, no bad luck for me on chap 13. It was accepted and loved! By these reviewers.

anissa32, Lady11Occult, Kami Crimson,angel, Duo Groupie, phoenixfirekitsune, summersarebright, Celestia, SanzoGirl,Reikan, drea, ECL, silvertwighlight, Amelia Glitter, allie, Lotus Pixie, katsu, Wing It, PrincessWolfGoddess, Kris, Ien, Sesshy's First Love, snowdarkred, DeadRav, Roxie Faye, robinmaxwell, and MydridFox09! I love all of you! Greatest thanks to all my old reviewers who have stuck by this story and to all my new reviewers!

Theexcuse as to why this chap took me a long time to post is because I was on vacation. That and I hadn't had it written until a few days ago. If that doesn't work for you, then I will admit I am sometimes a lazy writer. My real life distracts me from my fanfic life, I'm sorry to say. I think I like my fanfic life better, though, sometimes. Anyhoo, read on and enjoy. This is the chap whereHeero Figures It Out and Meiran Rants!

* * *

To Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Duo,

_I'm sorry for leaving, but I have to. I can't stay with you any longer. It just won't work out anymore. Things have changed, and my mind has been changed. This is the end. Don't look for me. It would be really bad if I found out you've come looking for me. I can't have you following me. You'll just end up hurting someone._

_I'm sorry for hurting you. I truly love you all with my entire heart and I hate hurting you like this, but I have no choice. I'll miss you all. Please don't cry over me or think it's your fault, because it's not. This wasn't your doing, you have nothing to be sorry for. It's not our fault. _

_Please take care of Chibi for me. I can't take her with me to where I'm going, and I had no time to find her a home, so please care for her. She's a good owl and a calm pet, and she doesn't deserve the anger you will feel towards me. The sheets are something to remember me by. I know its not much, but they're good sheets and comfortable. I'll be getting new ones, most likely, so I don't need them anymore. I want you to have my inheritance so I left the briefcase. I don't want to have it with me where I'm going, so you can hold it for now._

_I'm sorry. Please forgive me..._

_With All My Love,_

_Wufei_

Heero sat at the kitchen table, reading and rereading the note over and over again. It was short and to the point like most break up letters, but this one didn't sound like a true break up letter. There were so many areas where the wording made no sense. It was as if Wufei still loved them and wanted to stay when he wrote the note, not breaking up and ready to detach completely. And there were mysterious smudges and stained dots on the note, which made him suspicious that Wufei had been crying while he wrote this note. But that, again, makes no sense. It didn't match. The way the note was written and Wufei supposedly leaving them and the relationship didn't match up correctly. Which meant something was up...but what? He had been sitting at the table for a half hour, now, thinking.

"Heero..."

Heero looked up into the weary yet strong emerald eyes of Trowa. Normally he would have smiled to say 'hi, I love you', but right now both of them were too drained of emotion to smile. Trowa sat down rather heavily in the chair beside Heero, showing again how upset he was as he wasn't as graceful as he normally naturally was. This was taking its toll on everyone. Wufei may not have meant to hurt them, but he had, and badly.

"How are they?" Heero forced himself to keep his voice steady and monotone as he asked.

Trowa inhaled deeply and sighed, his face relaxing, though not peacefully. "Quatre hasn't blamed himself again yet but I'm sure its hovering on the edge of his mind. Duo hasn't gone into anger mode yet, either. He just cried. He just sat there and cried, and Quatre hasn't spoken. He just sits there quietly and cries as well. He just stares at the sheets and cries. They both fell asleep on...his bed...they cried themselves to sleep, Heero," Trowa shuddered as he inhaled deeply, his eyes closing and a look of pain crossing his face. "Our little one and our baka are hurting, Heero. They're hurting so badly."

Heero redirected his eyes to the tabletop and the note again, and he beat down the instinctive urge to become the protective, I'll-kill-whoever-hurts-you lover he had been with Duo originally. That personality of his really didn't work, and it tended to hinder more than help in the long run. Besides, he wasn't about to kill Wufei. He loved the chinese boy deeply...but he also loved Duo and Quatre, and they were currently in great pain because of Wufei. A sudden thought came to him as he thought of this, another concern he had to deal with. He looked back up to Trowa.

"How are you, Tro?" he asked softly, taking Trowa's long fingers in his own.

Trowa took his free hand and rubbed his eyes, dragging his hand through his hair after. He gave another shuddering sigh and gripped Heero's hand. "I'm trying, really, I am. You can't handle three of us going hysterical on your own. You need help."

"And you need to let your emotions out, Trowa," Heero suggested softly. "Keeping it all bottled up inside won't help." That had been one of Trowa's issues which had been worked through as a group. He used to be much quieter and stoic.

Trowa smiled weakly for Heero's sake, then spoke. "What about you? Wufei supposedly loved you, too."

"He didn't supposedly love us, Trowa, he did love us," Heero corrected, the words an order, but not a sharp one. "Think about it. Was everything we've all done in the past weeks empty of love? There's something wrong here and I just have to figure it out..." Heero's brow furrowed in concentration as he picked up the note again. "As to grieving...not yet. I'll grieve when I know he's gone for sure. And I don't know that yet..." He bit the corner of his lip in a moment of deep thinking. He couldn't, no, wouldn't let himself fall apart. It was just a note. Wufei wasn't dead. He had no reason to cry, no reason to feel sad. Not yet.

"It seems you're a little out of practice," Trowa mentioned. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" Heero nodded and tried to glare the paper into revealing its secrets.

"This note...it's just wrong. It seems wrong, somehow...its the way he wrote it," Heero tried to explain. "It doesn't fit. Something is definitely off, here."

Trowa opened his mouth and took a breath, then shook his head and closed his mouth again. Heero caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to look at him. "What?" he grunted.

"Nothing," Trowa shrugged.

"Don't nothing me," Heero ordered. "Anytime you open your mouth to speak, it has to be worth speaking. What were you going to say?"

"I...," Trowa hesitated. "Well, I was just thinking that maybe Tao Shen did this...but that's crazy, isn't it? He doesn't have the power to make Wufei do something like this, does he?"

Heero blinked as Trowa spoke, completely surpised. Tao Shen. Why hadn't he thought of that earlier? He really was out of practice. "Trowa, you're a genius," Heero praised, in a monotone like way. "I can't believe I didn't see it."

"See what?" Trowa blinked.

"I'll bet my entire bank account that this was done by Tao Shen!" Heero crowed triumphantly, slapping the paper down on the table.

"How do you know for sure?" Trowa asked, a little unsure.

"This note has been nagging at my brain for the last half hour," Heero explained. "It's not written properly. Supposedly, he doesn't love us anymore and doesn't want to stay with us anymore. A typical break up. But the letter...the way it's written...it's as if he still loved us while he wrote it. And from what I gather, still loved us deeply. Look here." Heero positioned the note so Trowa could see what he was referring to. "He apologized, said he didn't want to hurt us. That could be typical break up note, but the rest of it makes it more. Here, he says '_I can't have you following me. You'll just end up hurting someone._' How would anyone get hurt if we went after him? And here. '_This wasn't your doing._' That implies that something caused him to leave, and if it wasn't us, then what?"

"Or who," Trowa mumbled, frowning as he thought.

"Exactly," Heero said, his eyes shining with discovery. "Then he says '_It's not our fault._' If we're not to blame for his leaving, and Wufei isn't to blame, then..."

"Tao Shen," Trowa said, his eyes dark and bitter with anger.

"Yes," Heero smirked, the sort of superiour smirk he got when he knew he had out-thought someone or found what he was searching for when those who had hidden it didn't want him to. "He told us to keep his sheets. Said he'd probably be getting new ones. He left his inheritance here, because he didn't want to have it on him. Because of Tao Shen! And," Heero's eyes softened and a small smile of happiness shone through his expression. "He signed it '_with all my love_'. Why would he sign a break up note that way?"

Trowa's eyes flashed as he angrily swore, an unusual thing for him to do. "Damnit, that fucking bastard!"

Heero mirrored Trowa's sentiments, grinning dangerously and flexing his fingers so his knuckles cracked. "Now, it's time to get serious." He stood up, grabbed his laptop from the livingroom table, and returned to the kitchen. Powering up the high tech gadget, his fingers began to fly, searching.

"What are you doing?" Trowa asked.

"Finding Wufei," Heero replied simply. "If Tao Shen did do something or say something to influence Wufei, then he had to have told Wufei to go somewhere. He wouldn't want to come here, in case we'd be home, so Wufei most likely had to call for a ride...a cab or something..." Heero trailed off, looking at the latest screen his hacking had brought up.

"Our phone records," Trowa inhaled, understanding.

"It would be on the past day or two...here!" Heero pointed. "Someone made a call from this address to Lightning Cabs at two forty seven today. None of us were home at that time, so it had to be Wufei."

"Now what do we do?" Trowa asked. Unlike Heero, he wasn't an automatic investigator. Heero, however, had a lifetime of experience at hacking and finding people. Most often to kill.

"Now we call the cab company and see who was dispatched to this address at two forty seven. Then we find the driver and interrogate him. If we do this fast, then the driver should be able to remember if he picked up a dark chinese boy. And he should remember where he drove said boy to."

Trowa watched Heero pick up the telephone and call the company. It only took a few minutes of talking to former assassin Yuy for him to get his information, and Trowa let a full fledged smile on his face as Heero told him what he had learned.

"A man named Eric Jovins picked up a chinese boy today at these apartments. He's still on duty, so I'm going to go and have a little chat with him. If Quatre and Duo wake up, go ahead and tell them what we've discovered."

"I will," Trowa said, the idea seeming very appealing. Anything that would brighten their little loves' spirits would be wonderful. "Heero?"

"Hn?" Heero grunted absently as he grabbed his coat and slipped it on.

"Have I told you how brilliant you are and how much I love you?" Trowa asked. It was an uncharacteristic sentence for him to say, but he was in very high spirits right now. Just the thought that Wufei hadn't purposely left them brightened his mind.

"About the love, yes. About my brilliance, not lately, no. But I wouldn't protest if you said it more." Heero's eyes shone with teasing. He set a hand behind Trowa's neck and embraced him deeply in a kiss of hope and love. "I'll see you later, bang boy." Heero winked, a remarkable sign of hyperness, or perhaps a very happy adrenaline rush. It had been a long time since Heero had felt the successful feeling of a search, a chase, a hunt. "We'll find our Dragon yet."

"Yes," Trowa agreed as Heero left and closed the door. "We'll find him."

/> /> /> /> />

"I told you, Meiran," Wufei repeated for the sixth time in the past ten minutes. "Can we please just drop it?" He sighed as he sat down in one of the livingroom chairs, rubbing at his temples with his forefingers, feeling that the looming headache he had all day was going to hit any moment now. It didn't help that he had to wear his hair so tight. After years of wearing it loose to his shoulders, having it pulled back as one of Tao Shen's conditions was skull stretching. And his dress! Traditional chinese outfits. Not his classic black. He couldn't wear his makeup, he couldn't wear his jewelry, he couldn't wear his style. Wufei felt as though everything that made him him was being destroyed.

They had flown straight to China and Tao Shen had brought him to a large house where they were all staying until the wedding. Wufei hadn't spoken a single word to Tao Shen the entire trip, answering anything with either a nod or a shake of his head. As far as he was concerned, Tao Shen didn't deserve to be acknowledged. Wufei wished the slimy rat had never been born. The world would probably be three times better if he was dead. As it was, Tao Shen was, regrettably and unfortunately, alive and corrupting happiness. As soon as they arrived, Meiran cornered him and brought him into the library, where she had proceeded to ask him what the hell was going on. It had started somewhat calmly, but had escalated into an angered rant for Meiran as Wufei continuously refused to answer her questions. If he did, it was very vague. But it wasn't as if he had a choice. What was he supposed to do, say 'my uncle is holding my aunt hostage as blackmail so I'll marry you and be out of his hair'?

"No!" Meiran exclaimed. "All I want is an explanation!"

Wufei sighed. He wasn't angry with Meiran for being this way, for arguing with him and getting angry. She had the right to be, with how he had suddenly changed his mind. He was just feeling very stressed and very tired and very depressed. All in all, he didn't feel in any condition to deal with a ranting woman. He didn't even understand the calm, sane ones. How the hell was he supposed to understand an angry woman?

"Just tell me why, Wufei!" she demanded. "All I want to know is why! Why did you suddenly change your mind? You were happy with the emancipation! I was happy with the emancipation. And now you suddenly want to marry me? We still barely know each other."

"Meiran..."

"And you said you already had a love! What happened to her? Did you just drop her?"

"The Chang Clan must be revived...," he said weakly, grasping for anything he had at his disposal. It wasn't much. Tao Shen had explained very presicely how he was to act and what he was to do.

"That's a bullshit excuse and you know it!" Wufei glanced up at Meiran in surprise. He had never heard her use foul words before. Then again, she had never been this mad before. "Why would you file an emacipation claim and then cancel it just when it's about to be approved? Wufei! Please, just tell me why! This is so unlike you..."

Wufei felt a growing anger rise in him. It was the anger he had been feeling towards the whole situation surfacing in the heat of her words. Everything she said reminded him again and again about his predicament, and he hated it! "Why don't you just drop it!" he yelled, standing up in the heat of his sudden anger. "God, woman, do you never know when to stop? I said, drop it, and I will not explain myself to you!" He stopped, his chest heaving with heavy breaths. Meiran stood across the room, gaping at him in shock, her expression one of surprise and hurt. Wufei saw her swallow with some unrecognized emotion and his anger melted, draining away from him as he regained his control. This wasn't Meiran's fault, he had no right to direct his anger at her. This was all Tao Shen's fault. He collapsed back into the seat and held his head with his hands, groaning with regret. "I'm sorry, Meiran. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, and I apologize. It's just...I'm a little stressed out right now and I really can't deal with this. I can't explain my actions to you, and I'm sorry that I've ruined your chance for finding true love and having a family..."

"Wufei," Meiran's face softened as he said this, and she came to him, stroking his back soothingly. "Wufei. You didn't ruin anything, and don't you ever think you did. I'm not angry at you for deciding to marry me. I was just...surprised, and I wanted to rant...but I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't be yelling at you. If you've chosen to marry me, then it must be the best thing. So," she inhaled deeply and let it all out in a rush. "We'll be married as planned, and we'll make this work. We're good friends, after all, aren't we?"

Wufei couldn't help letting a smile come onto his face as Meiran consoled him, thanking the heavens that his would-be wife was at least someone he got along well with. Meiran was a compassionate, caring person, and he was lucky to have her as a friend. Compared to how the rest of his life was going, having Meiran was a lucky twist. "Yes, we are," he replied softly. "Good friends."

"We'll make it work out, Wufei," Meiran said, giving him a short hug. "Everything will be fine. I promise."

Wufei didn't reply, as he couldn't bring himself to agree with her. If only she knew how empty her promise was. Nothing would be fine. Everything would be horrible, for the rest of his life, as long as Taia was in danger and he was living a forced life. But at least she tried. He gave her credit for that.

"Well, then," Meiran broke the soft silence. "I suppose we have wedding plans to make." She gave a softly amused smile and Wufei returned it, but it didn't reach his eyes. The windows to his soul were still saddened. "Come on, then, fiance." And Meiran nudged him to his feet, determined to make it all work out. If only it would. Please, if the heavens existed and the gods cared, let it somehow work out!

* * *

There you go. I hope it wasn't too bad and still lived up to expectations. Review, and I'll love you even more! I can't know when the next chap will be out, but let's all hope it's soon! Writing muse don't fail me now!

Storm


	15. XV

**FIVE**

**Sutoomu**

Here is the fifteenth chapter of my most favorite and acclaimed fic, FIVE. I know a lot of people are addicted to this fic, so I must apologize /how many times have I done that already?/ and shut up so you can read and get your FIVE intake.

I can't skip this, though. To my awesome, alltime reviewers! DeadRav, Kami-Crimson, Lotus Pixie, phoenixfirekitsune, Sesshy's First Love, pushpitake, Celestia, Luna-Lunak, SanzoGirl, silvertwighlight, Backwards bandit, Reikan, Trixters' Muse, anissa32, Vegakitty, Vitanie Tora, Nara Occult, Hellfire, Tanya G, Dragon'sRubyEyes, Rebecca Vanme, WaterDragonfromtheUnderworld, Kris, and Coin Operated Pencil. That's a lot of reviewers, and I am continually stunned by the response Five gets. It's amazing. I have twohundred and thirty six reviews at chapter fourteen. It's freakin' crazy! I love it! I love every single reviewer!

Here is the fifteenth chap of FIVE!

* * *

Wufei once again resisted the urge to reach up and pull at the unconfortably tight collar of his suit. Who the hell invented the damn suit anyways? Wufei wished he could strangle whoever thought of the horrifying formal wear with Duo's braid. That thought brought a small, slightly insane smile to his lips, but it vanished instantly as he moved his head and the damn collar pressed against his throat. It itched whenever he moved, which was often, because who on earth didn't move their head? It was an instinctive fuction of the body, and Wufei would swear that suits were invented to rebel against all natural functions of a body.

Wufei blinked and pushed the random thought out of his head as he looked around, ignoring as best he could the itch of the collar, at the rather pretty site of his wedding. Meiran had chosen it, just as she had made the rest of the desicions. He hadn't voiced an opinion in the whole whirlwind week of preparations, no matter how much Meiran had tried to get him to participate. Where the ceremony was to take place was a small garden, almost like an oasis. It was filled with wildflowers in abundance, the thick sweet aroma wafting throughout the air to fill everyone's senses. It created an almost drowsy feeling, if you breathed in too hard. But it was beautiful, with a small man made fountain just behind where the minister stood. Not much had been done, since there was so little time, but they had chairs decorated with small white roses, and a white carpet for the aisle. He had his suit, and Meiran had her dress. There was no wedding party. They had not chosen groomsmen or bridesmaids. There was only the best man, Tai Li, and the maid of honor, Chia, as witnesses. Other than that, it was to be a typical wedding. Meiran had decided not to go with the traditional chinese weddings, instead doing whatever she wished and mixing her native homeland and where she had lived the last years of her life. Back where they lived.

Wufei missed them so deeply! Already, and it had only been a little more than a week. Here he was, halfway across the world, about to get married to someone who was more of a best friend than a love. He had left behind his true loves and he regretted it every single second of every day. He couldn't do anything about his regrets, and he would probably do the same thing he had done, had he another chance. That didn't make it any easier for him to endure his choice, however. Everything reminded him of them. Whether it was a black hair tie of his future brother-in-laws, or a cup of tea someone was drinking, or a breeze at night and the faint hoot of an owl...everything brought up memories he had. Just thinking of them caused a constant ache of pain in his heart, and he had been well tested to keep the mask Tao Shen had ordered him to wear up at all times and not just break down in tears. He missed Trowa's gentle touch and massages, Heero's protective presence and take-my-breath-away kisses. He missed Duo's make out sessions and active insanity, and Quatre's tea times and conversations. He had been so happy with them. Happy for the first time in his life. And now he feared he would never be happy again.

The sudden sound of a soft chinese lullaby began and the guests, who were few, all hushed as the familiar aura of a wedding descended. Wufei stood as he was and refused to let himself react, acting no different then before, until Meiran stepped out into view from behind a tall and wild hedge. Wufei's breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened as he looked at Meiran, stunned beyond anything he'd ever seen before. She looked heavenly! Her deep black hair was pulled neatly up into beautiful twists and twirls, a few curly ringlets let down here and there at seemingly random places to frame her face. A small silver tiara was set on her head, which held the veil that flowed down her back. Her dress was gorgeous, a simple strapless white bodice which hugged her shape perfectly melding into an outward flowing skirt. It was all made of a satiny white material, with sequins and beads sewn in a spiral down the dress until the short train ended. Wufei felt speechless, literally speechless. She looked so...amazing! Beautiful and angelic. Wufei had never seen her in anything more fancy than a skirt before. With this dress on and her hair done up, her makeup professionally applied...she simply looked marvelous. Her smooth, young face broke out into a smile as she saw Wufei's expression, a hint of a blush appearing on her olive cheeks as she walked down the aisle. _She's so beautiful..._, Wufei couldn't help but think as Meiran approached him and he took her hand in hers, both of them turning towards the minister in tandom. _She's gorgeous._

Wufei's stunned trance was disrupted by the minister beginning the ceremony, and he gave his head a small shake to clear it. How could he think those thoughts about Meiran that way? He had loves, and she was such a good friend. He shouldn't have looked at her in that way. She was just a friend, nothing more. Wufei was ashamed and appalled at himself. He had only been away from them for a week, and he was already slipping into this false wedding so easily. He would never forgive himself if he ever forgot his first loves. He'd kill himself if he ever forgot them and replaced them with Meiran. Because forgetting them would be worse than death, and death would be a release.

Wufei's thoughts roamed once again to his loves, wondering what they were doing. Were they okay without him? Were they looking for him? He hoped they were alright. Wufei already felt like the lowest cad on earth, lower than dirt and above only Tao Shen. He kept asking himself why he had left them, why he was letting Tao Shen just rule his life. But he knew the answer. Taia. Whether his loves liked it or not, his loyalty and care for his aunt, his surrogate mother, was greater than any other feeling in the world. As long as he did not know where Taia was and had no way to make sure she was safe except by agreeing to Tao Shen's demands, he would. But just because he agreed didn't mean it didn't hurt. His world seemed like one huge play of hurt, now.

"...you, Long, Meiran, accept Chang, Wufei as your lawfully wedded husband?" Wufei was once again brought out of his musings. His inner thoughts seemed to take up much of his time now, and he couldn't help it. He tried to focus on the wedding, tried to pay attention, but he was so easily distracted by anxiety and sorrow.

"I do," Meiran's clear voice rang out over the hushed silence of the guests and the waiting of the priest.

"And do you, Chang, Wufei, accept Long, Meiran as your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest intoned next, directing his gaze to Wufei.

This was it. This was the moment of doom. The next words to come out of his mouth would bury him forever in a life he didn't want, a life he was against. He didn't want to marry Meiran, and he didn't want to listen to Tao Shen all his life. Wufei counted the seconds, praying to all the gods ever invented on earth that something would happen, that something would help him get out of this.

Nothing did, and Wufei caught Tao Shen's warning glare just as Meiran softly nudged him. His mouth opened, he inhaled, and spoke. "I do." _That was it_, Wufei thought. Now he was stuck. Tao Shen would rule his life forever under the threat of hurting Taia, he would have to live his life as a straight man with a wife, and his and Meiran's chances at true happiness were gone. He could never go back to his loves anymore, and she could never find a true love and marry. Life had just died, and Wufei felt the small light of hope in his spirit vanish, and the darkness crush him unforgivingly.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the priest claimed, then spoke monotonously at Wufei. "You may kiss the bride."

Without feeling, without light, without hope or happiness, Wufei turned and leaned towards Meiran, unpassionately. His senses heightened as their lips met, however, as a small surge shot through him. It was nothing like when his loves kissed him, but it wasn't horrible and heart killing like he had thought it would be. Instead it was warm and gentle, with caring and compassion poured into every second they remained together. He parted from her with an innapropriate smile, considering his situation. Her cheeks became rosy as she blushed and gazed up at him, and he instinctively reached out and took her hand, turning towards the guests. Applause broke out, everyone delighted and joyful at their supposed happiness, but Wufei's smile suddenly faded from his lips as he realized what he had just done.

He had just enjoyed the kiss. Wufei had enjoyed the kiss he shared with Meiran. He enjoyed it just like he enjoyed kissing his loves, only those were true passion. How could he do that? Why had he enjoyed it? He couldn't help it, but the guilt weighed on him heavily. He was betraying his loves. Every moment and every second he lived under Tao Shen, he was betraying them. He was a traitor! They had opened their hearts to him and shared their secrets, and he had given it all up when he walked away. He should have stayed! He was a despicable scum.

They walked down the aisle and disappeared around the hedge Meiran had appeared from. Wufei exhaled deeply and let all his tense muscles go, and Meiran soothingly rubbed his arm. "It's over, Wufei," she smiled. "I didn't know if you were going to make it or not. You're so nervous, you'd think your best friend was dying."

_Not my best friend_, Wufei cried out. _My soul!_ They were led down the walkway and then seperated again for the dinner in a half hour. Wufei didn't really have to do anything to get ready, so he asked Tai Li if he could be alone and then collapsed in the chair. Normally, Tai Li would be following him around constantly as the best man, and Chia-Meiran's best friend from home-would be following Meiran, as her maid of honor, but he needed to think. His plan of thinking, however, never came to pass, as his mind inevitably ended up dwelling on his self pity and sadness, no matter how many times he tried to focus. So it was that he had his head in his hands and was mentally mourning when Tai Li came back to tell him dinner was starting. He stood and followed Tai Li to the entrance to the diningroom. Meiran was there waiting and they entered arm in arm.

"Introducing Mr. and Mrs. Chang, Wufei!" They entered to another round of applause. The fact that he and Meiran were both signified by his name sent a shiver down his spine. His mouth was a straight line and his eyes sad as they greeted their guests and were offered congratulations before heading to sit down at the head table. Tao Shen caught Wufei's arm as he walked by his uncle's chair and whispered harshly into his ear, letting no one but Wufei hear.

"Act happier," he ordered. "You look like you just ate an onion raw."

Wufei forced a sarcastic smile for Tao Shen and then joined Meiran in the main seats. The dinner was served with Wufei forcing a pleasant enough attitude, nodding to those who congratulated them but not speaking to anyone throughout the whole meal. He downed three glasses of red wine in a row before it was passed further down the table.

Meiran laughed softly beside him and whispered into his ear. "Don't drink yourself under the table. You're married, now, not sixteen."

Wufei nodded meekly, but filled his glass once again to the top as Tai Li proposed a toast to the bride and groom, and again later when Meiran's mother and father proposed a toast. Wufei wasn't sure if his uncle was going to propose a toast as well, but apparently he was, as he stood up at the end of the dinner and spoke above the general murmur of talk so the room would hush. Once it did, he began his toast, and Wufei's stomach began to turn and the small bit of dinner he had forced down tried to force its way back up.

"First of all, I must say that I am incredibly proud of my nephew, Wufei," Tao Shen said, with all the false pride overdone in his voice. "When his mother left the boy in my care, I vowed to try my best tor raise him right. Now, I end my job. Wufei, my son, I wish you the best of happiness with Meiran, and I hope she can continue to train you as well as I did." There was a small chuckle of humor in the crowd of guests, and Wufei wanted to jump to his feet and yell at them that it was all fake, that he was a bastard and a liar, that he had beaten Wufei all his life and that he had Taia hostage. But he checked in his raging emotions and forced the coldest smile as his uncle smirked knowingly at Wufei.

Another glass of red wine made its way down Wufei's throat, and his head began to buzz. Meiran noticed his condition and sighed with a smile, then spoke to her father. Mr. Long stood up and politely excused his daughter and Wufei, saying they were tired and wished to get to bed, which elicited another chuckle. They were again wished happiness and lasting love, and they left together, getting into the car that would give them a ride to their house, all set and ready to be lived in. The ride home was occupied by Wufei's wonderings how love could last if it had never been there, and then what he and Meiran were going to do when they got home.

He stumbled as they stepped out of the car and Meiran laughed as the limo drove away. "I warned you not to get drunk. If I really loved you, it would be easy to get you into bed."

Wufei blushed and ducked inside the house. He stumbled up the stairs, his head fully ringing now, Meiran following. Once in his room, he pulled off his tie and threw it on the floor, his suit jacket following. Undoing his collar, he breathed deeply and was relieved as his chest didn't make his shirt pull tight against his skin. Slipping off his white shirt, he lifted his arms and stretched, then tried to massage his tense shoulder muscles as he sat on the bed.

A wolf whistle came from behind him and he jumped to his feet, turning to see Meiran grinning at him from the doorway. A red tinge grew on his chest and cheeks, and Meiran giggled. "Oh, don't be so shy, Wufei. You know my feelings to you are more like a brother. I have to say, though, that you look real fine!"

Wufei felt his blush growing and spreading, and Meiran giggled again, very much like those annoying girls in gym, and disappeared into the bathroom. He quickly took the opportunity to change from his suit pants into his lounge pants, the ones he slept in. After a moment of thought, he opted to leave his top off, since it was a rather warm night. Feeling quite tipsy and very emotionally exhausted, he collapsed on the bed on top of the blankets. Meiran came out of the bedroom next, in a cotton pant and tank top set, and slipped under the covers, curling up and purring like a cat at the warmth. She made no move at all towards Wufei, for which he was grateful. His tensed mucles slowly began to relax. Nothing was as a normal honeymoon night should be. It was more like a sleepover, and Wufei's buzzing, twisted mind fell asleep with most of the anxiety washed away

* * *

Wedding days are always unique, that's for sure. I hope you liked 'Fei's marriage, and don't murder me before you know that I'm a sucker for happy endings. So it will all turn out okay. And, YAY, the sixteenth chapter is written and ready whenever I can get it on, so expect it within the next week.

Storm


	16. XVI

**FIVE**

**Sutoomu**

Thank you to SanzoGirl, Kami-Crimson, NaraOccult, DeadRvn, Reikan, silvertwighlight, anissa32, Vitanie Tora, phoenixfirekitsune, Elliot's girl, Tanya G, Lain, catc10, Lotus Pixie, and Tears Falling Freely. I love you all for reviewing, thank you.

As to Akennea Stone, who posted a negative review on chap 1. I just have to ask why you read it if you didn't like it? Unless it's constructive critism, fuck off.

Sorry for the language, but it pissed me off. If you read and review stories you don't like, just to attempt and make the author feel bad, it proves you're greatly immature.

And now, for my reviewers who like the story, here is the next chap. It's not overly long, but I have another chapter ready for posting after this one.

* * *

"Wufei, I just made some tea," Meiran's sweet voice floated into the library just before she appeared in the door. "Would you like some? I thought maybe we could sit on the terrace and watch the sun set..."

"No, Meiran," Wufei replied in a monotone voice, which then had a tinge of bitterness in it. "I...hate tea..."

Meiran looked at Wufei and frowned in concern, setting her hands on her hips. Wufei sat in the large sofa chair, which he had turned to face the large window in the library. The scarlet curtains were drawn back to reveal a beautiful scene of simple untamed nature, and he sat and stared at it, his face emotionless, always still. He had been like this for the last week, and Meiran was beginning to be concerned about him. Ever since they had arrived at the house, Wufei had completely withdrawn into himself. After their first night together-in which Wufei accidentally stole the blankets and Meiran pushed him off the bed as punishment-he had become a recluse. Wufei had gone to the library the first morning, positioned that chair, and sat there for the entire day. Such it had been for seven days now, only worse. Now he didn't even come out for meals, barely spoke, and never even left the library all day. When they got visitors he refused to come see them, and Meiran kept having to make apologies, or lie that he wasn't feeling well. Truly, he wasn't. His eyes were haunted by dark shadows from not sleeping, his appearance ruffled and tired, his movements sluggish from fatigue. He was killing himself slowly this way. Each day she saw it more. Each day he got more and more depressed. And Meiran didn't know what to do.

She had caught him silently crying on the third day, his shoulders shaking and tears running down his cheeks. She had tried to comfort him, but he had refused her. Simply saying he wanted to be alone, he ignored her heartfelt attempts until she gave up. Three more times she had come upon him while he shed tears, and though she hadn't dared confront him again after the cold ignoring of her attempts the first time, she had tried to cheer him up. Not knowing what was wrong, however, it was hard. She knew it wasn't her fault. She had done nothing to hurt him. But something was upsetting him, and greatly. It was tearing him up from the inside out, and she felt helpless. She couldn't help him, since he didn't want her help.

"Wufei, please don't be this way," she suddenly begged, walking into the library to kneel beside him and taking his hand. The only thing she had been able to do was constantly ask him and beg him. "You're only hurting yourself by doing this. I hate seeing you like this. You're always depressed and sad. Why aren't you happy, Wufei? What's hurting you? Please, tell me! I want to help you. You're like my brother..."

"Please," Wufei interrupted her sharply, then sighed in his chest and closed his eyes, refusing to meet her gaze. "Just...don't ask, Meiran. Don't ask..."

"Why won't you tell me, Wufei?" Meiran asked, feeling like she, herself, would soon break down in tears. "It's not good to keep it caged inside. Oh, Wufei, don't you see? Don't you see what you're doing to yourself? You're killing yourself, Wufei."

There was a pause from Wufei, until he opened his lifeless black eyes and once again stared out at the scenery. "I just want to be alone, Meiran," he whispered. "Please. Please...just go."

Meiran swallowed back her own threatening tears and stood up. "If you wish," she said in a neutral voice. "But just so you know, I'm here. And I do love you, Wufei. Remember that." She gave his hand one final desperate squeeze of reassurance and then left.

She managed to get all the way up to their room before she broke down. Falling to her knees beside the bed, she leaned on it for support as the tears began to roll down her cheeks. Her shoulders shook and her chest heaved as she sobbed, all the pent up sorrow and grief escaping her body in the flow of salty tears down her cheeks. She felt so helpless! When she was a little girl, she had always dreamed of falling in love, getting married, and having children. The arranged marriage had changed most of that, but she had accepted it after a few weeks of careful thought. But now? She had thought, hoped!, that marriage to Wufei would be perfectly fine. She had expected them to be happy. No, they weren't in love, but they could still enjoy each other's company as friends and make some good memories. And perhaps, just maybe, far down in the future, she had hoped that she would be able to fall in love with Wufei, and he with her. But all those hopes and thoughts were dead now. Wufei was being tortured by some inner demon, and she couldn't get through to him.

After a long while of letting her emotions go, Meiran straightened her uncomfortable back muscles and sniffed groggily until she had calmed herself fully down. Still sniffling, she felt a strong urge to sulk, now. It wasn't fair! She was only fifteen! She should be hanging out with her friends at the mall, or listening to her friends reveal their crushes, or revealing a crush she had herself. Instead, she was stuck here. A married woman. She was never going to find true love, she was never going to have children, and she was never going to be able to do it all. She couldn't handle this all by herself! She needed help! She didn't know how to deal with this life of marriage. Sure, the housecleaning and cooking and being a woman was fine. She had learned it all from her mother at an early age, though to have to become a woman so wuickly and so young had certainly challenged her. But she had done it. Helping Wufei? That was the biggest challenge she had ever faced, the largest hurdle in her path, and she feared she wasn't going to be able to clear the top. Nothing was as it should be, and everything was wrong. And she was the only one to take care of everything. It wasn't fair!

After a few moments of sulking, Meiran sighed tiredly and began to mentally scold herself. She always regretted sulking after, thinking it silly and immature, but sometimes she couldn't help it. Telling herself that sitting here was never going to do anything, she stood up and stretched with a deep inhaling yawn. She felt tired from crying, but she couldn't go to sleep now. It was too early, and she had things to do around the house. Plus, she had to try and figure out how to help Wufei. With that in mind, she freshened herself up and went back downstairs, resolving to first try and get Wufei to eat something. After that, she could work on a full battle plan to conquer Wufei's depression.

With a somewhat forced optimistic outlook, Meiran got to work.

Meiran's instinctive side of comfort alerted her that night. She opened sleepy eyes to see Wufei's shoulders shaking as he cried once more, her ears hearing the quick intakes of breath and the quiet sobs as he wept. Uncertain what to do, she stared at Wufei's crying form before she dared reach out a hand and touch his shoulder. Immediately he stiffened beneath her touch, his breath stopping as he tensed, either in surprise or unwillingness. Feeling oddly risky, Meiran wiggled closer and set her arm around Wufei's shoulder, enveloping him in a hug. He remained stiff for a good while before slowly relaxing under her touch, and only then did she feel his cries return to his body. Slowly she maneuvered him to face her, setting his head on her shoulder and calmly rocking him in her arms, humming softly. If she couldn't convince him to confide in her with words, at least she could comfort him with her presence, be a support in his grief. She still didn't know what bothered him, and he would probably never tell her voluntarily, but this was good enough. Feeling him relax and calm, his cries slowing and finally stopping as he fell into a restless sleep against her, Meiran felt a small victory over the darkness creeping in on her once perfect and happy life, and she smiled, gazing down at Wufei with protectiveness and deep caring. Deciding to stay as she was so she didn't wake Wufei again, she somehow managed to fall asleep once again, and they remained that way until Wufei woke up.

* * *

How was it? Tell me if you liked it, and I'll have the next chap ready for update.

Storm


	17. XVII

**FIVE**

**Sutoomu**

First off...thank yous go out to Hellfire, duodragoon21, SanzoGirl, bloodredblack, catc10, Kirihana, NaraOccult, Backwards Bandit, Triters' Muse, and Vitanie Tora! My dearest reviewers who still love me and read my fic.

This is the seventeenth chapter of Five. I apologize for the shortness of the last two chapters. The net one should be a long one. I estimate this fic will hit twenty chaps and then it'll be done. Maybe less. I'm trying to figure out the ending, how to write it, and I decided to just spend an entire morning-my birthday morning, ironically-writing on Five.

Enjoy! I hope this chapter makes my readers feel better. I've been moving things slowly.

* * *

With Meiran's fatigue from the past week and her lack of sleep from the night before, Wufei managed to slip out of her embrace-feeling very guilty-and get down to the library without waking her. She remained deeply asleep in bed until the piercing sound of the doorbell woke her from her slumbers, piercing through her dreams like the shrill, high pitched noise it annoyingly was. Knowing Wufei would never get it-she wasn't even sure if he would even comprehend it-she groaned lazily and sat up. The frigid air of a rainy night assaulted her bare feet and she shivered. The thought of ignoring the doorbell so it would hopefully annoy Wufei to hell and make him answer it flittered through her mind processes, but she quickly dismissed it. There was no certainty that the visitor would ring the doorbell enough times to annoy Wufei, or if Wufei would even get annoyed. He was very good at meditation, so Meiran had seen.

Sighing with the certainty that this was another distant relative or well wisher coming to congratulate them on a marriage that was already falling apart, Meiran stood up and quickly got dressed. Taking a few quick swipes at her bed hair, she checked in the mirror that she was relatively presentable, then quickly rushed down the stairs and into the entrance. Pulling the door open, she blinked and looked into a pair of deep blue eyes, that shone in the morning sun. The eyes led to the distinctly asian face-japanese, she believed-and the messy but attractive hair, and then the full well built but slender body of a youth, who looked to be just a bit older than herself.

"Is this the residence of Wufei Chang?" the visitor asked in a deep and purely masculine voice.

Meiran nodded slowly. "Yes, it is," she replied, courteous and polite in tone. "I am Meiran Chang, his wife."

"His wife...," the man repeated, and Meiran felt like she was being inspected and graded suddenly. "May I speak with Wufei?"

Meiran looked back into the hallway at the library door and sighed, turning back to the youth. "I'm sorry, but Wufei has been feeling ill of late. He's resting, and wishes for solitude. If you will come back another day I'm sure he would be happy to see you then."

"It's urgent I talk to him now," the man insisted. "I was one of Wufei's roommates when he moved out of his uncle's house. Please, just tell him Heero Yuy is here to see him."

"I really would love to, but Wufei wants to be alone," Meiran persisted. "He isn't feeling well. He's been sick for nearly a week, actually, and it's making him very...depressed and unsociable. I don't know what's wrong, but he refuses to see visitors. So I'm very sorry, but..."

"If Wufei is feeling down, then I believe I could cheer him up," Heero explained. "I have some news for him, and it's very good news. He will want to know what I have to tell him, trust me."

"As I said before, he is recieving no visitors," Meiran declared, refusing to let his bluffing work, but inside her insistence began to waver.

Heero seemed to know, as he took another step closer. "Please...Mrs. Chang." He seemed to hesitate with her name. "Please, just let me inside. Just let me see him..."

Meiran opened her mouth to protest, but shut it after a moment. After all, this was one of Wufei's old roommates and, therefore, a friend of his. Maybe he could do as he said. Perhaps a visit from Heero could cheer Wufei up. And Heero seemed very adamant to see Wufei, almost desperate. Wufei had told her to tell all visitors he was sick or meditating, but surely it wouldn't hurt to let this Heero come in, if only just to say hi. Maybe the sight of an old friend would help cheer him up.

"Very well, Mr. Yuy," she nodded. "You may come in, but I'm warning you beforehand. Wufei had been very depressed the last few days, and he told me to deny all visitors. I don't know how he will react to you..."

"His reaction to seeing me is one I highly anticipate," Heero mentioned, and Meiran watched him for another moment before turning and leading him to the library. She eased open the large door silently and looked in. As always, there was Wufei, sitting in the chair, staring outside. She had only stepped inside before Heero brushed past her and ahead. He reached Wufei's chair and, what seemed like tentatively, touched his shoulder.

"Please, just go away," Wufei sighed, obviously thinking it was Meiran.

"I never thought I would hear the day when you would tell me to go away," Heero remarked, and Meiran thought she saw a bit of an amused smile at the corner of his lips. Or was it a smirk?

Wufei's reaction to Heero's voice and presence was startling. He stiffened visibly, glanced up at Heero, and nearly exploded. Jumping rather violently away from Heero, he rapidly backed himself into a corner and glared at Heero, his entire body tense and shuddering with indiscernable emotions. Meiran gasped in worry and took a step forward, then forced herself to stop. At least it was a reaction from Wufei. A somewhat violent, angry reaction, but a reaction nonetheless. And she had the small hunch she should let the scene play out and not involve herself. So she watched.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Wufei yelled as Meiran backed to the wall and tried to look invisible. It didn't seem to matter, as neither Wufei nor Heero spared her a glance, having eyes only for each other, their gazes locked. "You...damnit, I told you not to follow me! I told you to stay away! Why the hell can't you listen for once?"

"You would think that I would get a bit more sympathy, instead of being yelled at," Heero raised an eyebrow, but his eyes were cold and harsh. "You, after all, were the one who walked out on us. That's rather cruel, don't you think? We opened our hearts and souls to you, told you our secret, allowed you into our home...and you just walk out with a note. No explanation, no calls, nothing. Just a note. And you're yelling at me for coming after you? I want an explanation, Wufei!" Heero demanded to know, and the vague suspicions began to float rapidly in Meiran's mind as she watched.

Wufei had gone slowly from angry to paniced, worried, and deeply sorrowed. The depression had returned full force, Meiran could see it in his eyes. It was the look he had all week. His mouth opened and closed like an uncertain fish, but no words were coming out. Finally, he swallowed and forced himself to talk, his voice desperate. "Please, Heero, please...I...I didn't want to...I didn't want to hurt you..."

"Well, you failed, Wufei, because we are hurt," Heero growled. "You stirred up a lot of shit when you left, Wufei. Quatre blamed it on himself, Duo's been depressed and prone to rages of anger, Trowa's barely speaking and I...well, I had to make a sacrifice..."

"Oh, god, I'm sorry," Wufei suddenly cried out, falling to his knees like a helpless child. "I had no choice, I had to leave! I'm sorry, I'm sorry...just kill me, please!" Meiran's eyes widened, and she swallowed nervously. Had Wufei's depression gone that far already? He wanted to die? "Just kill me, Heero...please..."

* * *

There's a small preview of how the other g boys felt when Fei Fei left 'em. Net chapter is a cool one, I hope. REVIEW!!! YAY 

Storm


	18. XVIII

**FIVE**

**Sutoomu**

Thank you, first and foremost importantly, to my reviewers, who are as follow: Kirihana, Reikan, summersarebright, Vitanie Tora, bloodredblack, catc10, Vegakitty, Kami-Crimson, Backwards Bandit, Tears Falling Freely, Trixters' Muse, Hellfire, shadowdreamer Lady Fate, anissa32, and phoenixfirekitsune. You're all lovely and you all pass in my book with an A plus!

This is the...which number is it...eighteenth chapter, and it is the reunion!!!! of the wonderful and lovable gundam boys. I hope you like the reunion and don't want to kill me after. I hope I wrote this good.

* * *

_"Well, you failed, Wufei, because we are hurt," Heero growled. "You stirred up a lot of shit when you left, Wufei. Quatre blamed it on himself, Duo's been depressed and prone to rages of anger, Trowa's barely speaking and I...well, I had to make a sacrifice..."_

_"Oh, god, I'm sorry," Wufei suddenly cried out, falling to his knees like a helpless child. "I had no choice, I had to leave! I'm sorry, I'm sorry...just kill me, please!" Meiran's eyes widened, and she swallowed nervously. Had Wufei's depression gone that far already? He wanted to die? "Just kill me, Heero...please..."_

Meiran looked to Heero to see his reaction. For a long moment, his eyes remained hard and cold, merciless, then they suddenly softened and he sighed. "Wufei, get up." He watched, and when Wufei made no move from his weeping position, Heero moved forward and helped him up, setting his arm around his waist as support. "Love," Heero said, and Wufei turned his head away. Heero's fingers moved under Wufei's chin and gently nudged him to face him, their noses only a few inches apart. "Wufei, it's alright. No, really, Dragon, it is. I just had to see if you regretted it, koi," Heero's hand caressed Wufei's cheek and Meiran withheld a secret smile to herself. "I know what Tao Shen did, Wufei, and I know about Taia."

Wufei blinked, fully stunned, then his mouth opened. "...you know?"

Heero nodded. "I know everything, Wufei. And you can stop worrying now, because Taia is safe."

"Taia's...safe?" Wufei croaked, a pinprick of hope flashing through him. Meiran frowned inside. How had Taia been in danger? Was the sickness that had caused her to miss the wedding really that bad? And what had Tao Shen done?

"Yes, she's safe. And you're free of Tao Shen. Now come with me. There are some people who would really love to see you." Heero led Wufei out of the library and out the front door, Meiran silently shadowing them. She saw two sleek black vans parked at the side, with three people gathered around one of them. Once again trying to be inconspicuous and invisible, Meiran watched as another scene in the unknown life of Wufei played out. And she once again thought of how very little she knew about her husband.

A flash of worry passed through Wufei's being as he laid eyes on the other three of his loves, but it was shoved into the background as Heero took him over to them, his arm around Wufei's waist. Feeling Wufei's tenseness, Heero gave him a small squeeze and whispered into his ear. "Just relax, love," he murmured. "They won't kill you."

"I'm not worried about them killing me," Wufei shivered as he met eyes with a downright pissed off Duo. "I'd just rather have my body in one piece."

Heero, having followed Wufei's gaze to Duo, smirked. "He's mad, yes, but not near homicidal...yet. Besides, Quatre won't let him hurt you, no matter how mad he is. He's too happy with getting you back. I fear he may never let you out of his sight again." As if to prove his point, Quatre suddenly broke out into a giant smile and ran forward. The small blonde tackled Wufei full force with a very deep hug, which Heero barely managed to dodge by letting go of Wufei.

Holding him tightly for a few moments, Quatre then met Wufei's eyes. "You're a stupid idiot and a creep, Wufei Chang," he scolded. "But I still love you." Quatre met Wufei's lips deeply, to the surprise of Meiran, and then snuggled into his once lost boyfriend. "I know why you did what you did. It wasn't the best thing to do, but I know why you did it."

Wufei, having been very stiff from fear of how Quatre would greet him, relaxed a bit and returned Quatre's deep embrace. An overwhelming joy flowed into his soul as he breathed in Quatre's scent. Overwhelming joy and a deep urge to find a cup of tea.

"Welcome back, Wufei," Trowa approached them, setting a hand on each of their shoulders. He stared at Wufei for a moment, his face an unreadable mask, then he smiled and joined the embrace. Wufei held onto both of them with a death grip, wishing that he would never have to let go, but Duo tapped Trowa and Quatre on the shoulders and interrupted them.

"I hate to be a kill joy and all, guys," he said to them, turning a sharp eye on Wufei. "But it's my turn." With an uncertain glance to each other, Quatre and Trowa stepped back, and Duo squared off against a very worried and wisely scared Wufei. Duo inhaled deeply and began. "You, Wufei Chang, are a major jackass! A jackass and stupid! You could've waited until we got home, you know! We would've helped you kick Tao Shen's ass but, no, you had to go solo and condemn yourself to a pathetic life! You're an idiot, Wufei! An idiot!" Wufei winced, every sentence anotyher barb in his large collection of inner thorns. "However," Duo paused. "By circumstances unchangable, I still love you. But consider yourself lucky! By rights, I should…mmff!" Duo was effectively cut off as Wufei grinned widely and kissed him, ecstatic inside.

"You still love me?" he asked after the kiss.

"Well, if I didn't then, I do now!" Duo huffed happily, his anger gone and repaced by his usual giddy smile. "What've you been doing, practicing? 'Cause that was one good kiss! Did Meiran teach you that?"

Wufei frowned and shook his head. "No."

"Hey, lighten up, Dragon," Duo chuckled. "I'm joking. Well, I hope I'm joking. I didn't really think you were that kind of guy so…"

"I'm not," Wufei insisted adamantly.

"Wufei," Heero was the one interrupting now. He looked to the person beside him and Wufei looked as well. "I told you she was safe."

Wufei's entire mindset stopped abruptly as he saw his aunt. She looked just as she had the last time he had seen her, as though nothing had happened, but Wufei could tell her life hadn't been easy as of late. It had never been easy in the first place, but the signs of confinement and abuse were evident on her face. Her eyes were duller, and she leaned on Heero for support. She had shadows under her eyes and bruises on her arms, but she was lit from the inside out with a deep smile.

"Hello, my little Dragon," she said softly, and Wufei grabbed her up in an embrace, reuniting himself with the woman who had cared for him all his life.

It suddenly felt as though a curtain had been drawn on his life. Inside himself, Wufei had a feeling of joy, of pure elation. Now, he was truly home. It didn't matter where he was living, home was with Taia, and with his loves. And now he was home! His old life, the life where he was dominated by Tao Shen, was over, and a new one was beginning. He was still loved, he was forgiven, and he was cared about. Taia was safe, and he was free! This elation of happiness, this pure love, this feeling of completeness felt like it would never leave. Wufei felt as though he could never be sad again. The thoughts and doubts and pains that had tortured him the last weeks were forgotten. Everything was perfect!

"If I'm entitled to ask," a voice, well known to him, spoke from behind the group. "What the hell is going on?" Wufei let go of Taia to turn and regard Meiran. Okay, so maybe it wasn't entirely perfect yet.

"Who's she?" Duo asked curiously.

"That," Wufei sighed, remembering that none of them, except Heero now, had ever met Meiran and known who she was. "Is Meiran Chang, my wife."

Duo blinked. "Oh, right…the wife," he muttered, huffing under his breath. "I almost forgot about her."

"Well, you better not forget, because I still need an explanation," Meiran declared herself. "Now, I don't care that Wufei is gay, and apparently with more than one person, or the fact that I'll most likely be a divorced woman soon, but…what is all this other stuff? What did Tao Shen do, and why was Taia not safe? I feel like I'm missing something here."

"You're missing a lot of stuff, Meiran," Wufei stated, then began to explain. Trying to keep it as short as possible, he summarized his life with Tao Shen, meeting his four loves, moving out, the arranged marriage and trying to emancipate himself, and Tao Shen's latest and most dirty threat. It wasn't easy, especially with people adding things he forgot. But eventually Meiran knew, and was left with the most shocked and horrified expression he had ever seen on her.

"Are you serious about all that?" she gaped.

"Deadly serious," Wufei nodded.

"But that…that's awful! How could he get away with all that? And Taia…poor Taia! No wonder you were depressed," Meiran set her hands over her face and inhaled deeply, trying to keep calm after that flood of cruel information. Taia smiled wearily and walked over to Meiran, setting her arms around Meiran's shoulders and holding her close as Meiran tried her hardest not to cry. It was a challenge, and a few of the tears and hiccoughs did manage to escape.

When the onslaught of shock from the knowledge of Wufei's life stopped, Meiran's eyes were shadowed with pain, and a low anger behind it. Yet the knowledge that Taia was safe here, holding her like a mother, and Tao Shen was apparently gone-though she didn't know exactly how he was 'gone, and didn't exactly think she wanted to know-relieved her, and the peace and serenity she saw in Wufei's eyes soothed her worry and she felt relaxed for the first time in weeks.

Wufei turned to Heero as Meiran calmed under Taia's soothing hand, the memory of her past comfort in his mind. "There's one thing I don't understand. How did you find me?"

"Hah!" Duo burst out. "That's a tale! You're damn well lucky you're our baby. Do you know what we did to find you?"

"No," Wufei replied bluntly and calmly to Duo's anger. He could see what Heero had meant when he had said Duo was angrier. Hopefully he could calm that down after a night or two of cuddling and making out. Yet he had the nagging sense it would be harder that that to completely soothe Duo's wounded heart, even though he had forgiven him. "That's why I'm asking you to tell me. And since when was I the baby? I thought Quatre was the baby..."

"Quatre's the mother hen," Duo explained simply. "And since you're our latest lover, you're the baby."

"I refuse to be a baby!" Wufei growled.

"Tell me why I find this so amusing?" Trowa interrupted them, and they both stared at him, then Duo began snickering as Wufei tried to frown and failed, smiling.

"As for the story of how we found you, well," Quatre got them back on track. "Heero gets most of the credit for that."

"I helped!" Duo declared. "Anyways. This is how we found your sorry butt..."

* * *

I know it's short, but it's all I have. After this is nothing...I have a plan and idea, but I have to write it, and I work the next three days in a row, so don't expect a miraculous super quick update. But it will come. I promise you, it. will. come!!!

Did you like this chapter? Review and tell Sutoomu what you think about her fanfiction, FIVE. Click button below for review box.

Storm


	19. XIX

**FIVE**

**Sutoomu**

I'm amazed at myself, I really am. I wrote a chapter this morning before work in an hour, and it didn't turn out too bad, considering it was written at seven forty in the morning. Which is normally too early for my thinking processes to work right. But it came out okay, at least, I think it did. Tell me your opinion in a review after.

As to my reviewers for chapter eighteen-wow, I have a lot of chapters in this fic-thank you to Kami-Crimson, EternalDragonOfShadows, Vitanie Tora, catc10, Reikan, Backwards Bandit, Tanya, SanzoGirl, bloodredblack, purpleeyednekoyoukai-love your name, just because-anissa32, summersarebright-actually, I always liked your name too-shadowdreamer Lady Fate, orphen chica, NaraOccult, Trixters' Muse, Dead Rvn, Kerrilea, phoenixfirekitsune, Tears Falling Freely, chibihitomi, and chinese gal, who gave me a wonderfully written review of constructive critism. I'm not changing the story, though. I love my Five. And I love my reviewers.

Read...

* * *

"Like Quatre said, Heero gets most of the credit," Duo explained.  
"While I ranted and Quat cried and Trowa comforted us, Hee-chan read your note and figured it out that Tao Shen was the cause of you leaving us, though we didn't know why then. Good ol' faithful 'Ro," Wufei winced at the perhaps unintended barb. "Decided he was gonna track you down. He checked the phone record and saw that the taxi company was called for a ride, and we went down to the taxi place to talk to the driver that picked you up and then picked Tao Shen up and took you to the airport. Then Ro found your uncle's purchase of two tickets to here and we grabbed our gear and came after you."

"Duo is making it sound easy, too," Quatre replied with a weary memory. "Doing all of that wasn't a joyride. Heero had to hack into the phone service records, we had to expensively bribe the taximan to talk, we had to break into the airport flight records to know where in the world you went."

And then we had the annoying trouble of tracking you down, which was hard as hell," Duo groaned. "This house is four hundred and forty two miles from the airport. That's a lot of searching and narrowing down. And what we got wasn't even you, though I can't exactly complain." Duo ended, grinning smugly, happy with his memories.

Wufei looked to Quatre for further explanation, but it was Heero who spoke up. "We found Tao Shen's home first," he said in a mild monotone, his dark blue eyes flashing. "After further investigation, we learned that Taia was being held prisoner in the basement of his four car garage."

"And that's when it all fell into place," Trowa finished. "That was when we understood why you left."

"And it pissed me right off," Duo growled. "Tao Shen must die."

"He's not dead yet?" Meiran blinked in surprise.

"Listen to the story, woman," Wufei hushed her, and she smacked his shoulder in annoyance.

"We decided we would infiltrate Tao Shen's home and rescue Taia," Heero summarized.

"And then we decided we would kick Tao Shen's ass," Duo said fiercely. "For blackmailing you. And basically being an asshole." He walked back to the second car and leaned against it, smirking.

"But how did you get Taia free?" Wufei asked, prodding for more details. "What was it like where he held her?"

"You want a detailed explanation?" Duo asked, and Wufei nodded. "Well…we decided to take the element of surprise…"

"_Damnit, Duo," Heero huffed in slight annoyance as Duo winced against the sharp alarm bell. "I told you there were alarms on the door in the car. Don't you understand the meaning of 'surprise'?"_

"_Hey, buddy," Duo replied, deciding to ignore the fact that he had just set off the alarms and they had only just managed to enter the house after sneaking across the entire grounds of the three story manor. "You're talkin' to the God of Stealth here."_

"_I thought it was death," Quatre mused, stepping by the screeching alarm speakers above the side house door with a simple sigh. Trowa followed behind him, and he paused at the door to pull out the alarm wires behind the bell. The ringing ended, but now they could hear other bells and alarms going off all over the house, and shouts of startled people. The whole house was now alerted, when the plan had been to sneak Taia out before going full force to find Tao Shen. _

"_And it wasn't very stealth-like," Trowa added to the conversation._

"_Your plan is no fun and takes too long," Duo grinned. "So let's go with the flow, 'kay? Loosen up, guys. We can take these idiots!"_

_"Heero looked at the sky, as though asking 'why me?', before he sighed and turned to Trowa. "You and Quatre go get Taia. We'll find Tao Shen and take the attention of you."_

"_Yeah," Duo chuckled darkly, then walked the five feet to a hallway intersection. "Now…if I recall, we go this way, right?"_

"_No, we go this way," Heero corrected, prodding Duo to the left. "Taia is that way." Trowa and Quatre turned the other way and headed off with a 'good luck' from Duo, and then everything became serious._

_They hadn't gone a hall before two men, both dressed in the loose outfits of martial artists. Having gone to watch Wufei at the dojo, they recognized this, and that fact made the whole situation a bit more difficult. Heero had warned them that they might have to fight, especially in the capture of Tao Shen, and he had warned them that the style of fighting here was martial arts. Wufei was an incredible adept and skilled master of martial arts, but he was supposedly elite. If that was true, then beating these men should be easy. Unless they were as elite in martial arts as Wufei. Then, it might be harder. Much harder. Wufei was damn good._

_Both men advanced steadily, while Heero and Duo stood still, watching and observing them. "I say we just knock their heads together and move on," Duo inhaled in anticipation, cracking a few knuckles to loosen them up._

"_Eager to get to Tao Shen?" Heero asked with a knowing smirk._

"_Damn right, and you are, too," Duo nodded, tensing his muscles and preparing for action. "Tao Shen has gone too far this time for me not to beat the hell out of him."_

"_Let's hurry with these then," Heero replied. "So you can vent some anger off."_

"_Sounds lovely," Duo grinned dangerously at the chinese men, and one of their steps faltered before renewing the steadiness. They were now about ten feet away, almost within reaching distance, but Duo decided to be the bold one and use the element of surprise._

_So, with a wild battle cry of anger, Duo leapt and tackled the closest one in the legs. Unfortunately for Duo, he had chosen the older man, the martial arts veteran. The man Duo was fighting had been fighting with martial arts for over thirty years, and had learned many tricks of the trade. Thus, when Duo tackled him to the ground, this man simply rolled with it, absorbing the impact before hoisting Duo off him with a somewhat painful heels in the ribs. Duo rolled to his own feet and glowered at the man from a crouch, annoyed that his moment of dramatic bravery was ruined. Old onyx eyes gazed serenely at him, and Duo finally realized the challenge he faced. Anyone who could hold meditation and not get bored in their head was a good fighter. Duo was a damn good street fighter _

_Or didn't face, as Heero suddenly stood behind the man, smashing him in the tender back of the head. And even age old veteran martial artists will fall under a blow from Heero with a sword pommel. A golden sword pommel._

"_Hey, that one was mine," Duo protested, straightening to full height and huffing._

"_You wouldn't have been able to handle him…"_

"_Don't tell me what I can't handle…"_

"_Duo, he's a master," Heero explained, gesturing to the ancient looking but well tended sword at the man's hip. "He's an elitist, like Wufei, or maybe better."_

"_No one's better than 'Fei," Duo grumbled in weak protest, his pride wounded by the fact Heero noticed things he hadn't even thought to look at._

"_He," Heero pointed at the other lying a few feet back in the hall, limp and unconscious, and missing the sword in Heero's hand from his hip. "Was still in training, I'll bet. I believe he had his wealthy family bribe him into this position, since he was an amatuer."_

"_And what position is this?"_

"_Tao Shen is not a complete idiot…_

"_That's a matter of individual opinion," Duo disagreed. "And I'd say he's a dumbass."_

"_He may very well be a dumbass, Duo," Heero repeated. "But that doesn't mean he didn't think of bodygaurds. Wufei can be a vengeful person, I'm sure, and Tao Shen is human and can make mistakes. Tao Shen planned for the event of Wufei wreaking havoc, in the emergency of Taia's rescue. And you can only beat an elite with an elite. So the rest of Tao Shen's bodygaurds will be like this one," Heero pointed at their feet. "Elite."_

"_Well, if he planned for a vengeful Wufei, then we'll just have to make our chinese boy proud, 'cause he's getting you an' me," Duo almost, **almost**, felt sympathy for Tao Shen, but he couldn't quite feel sorry for the man. He didn't mind, as he was fine with hating Tao Shen's guts, but the man had a very angry God of Death and a perfect ex-assassin after him. He was doomed._

"_We should try and avoid as many of them as we can," Heero murmured, nudging the old man. "We'll get to Tao Shen quicker, and then there's less of a chance he'll know about Quatre and Trowa."_

"_Right," Duo nodded, setting off down the hall once more, Heero at his side. "He can't order any of these guys after Quat and Tro if he's got a broken jaw."_

"_Quatre and Trowa will probably have to go through a few of them to get to Taia. And we don't know what other traps Tao Shen might have laid, for us or for Quatre and Trowa. We have to be careful," as if to prove his point, someone came out of a door right behind Duo, who whirled just in time to knock aside the large knife wielded by what looked like a young housemaid. He held her wrists as she stared at him with wide, fearing little black eyes, then Heero pinched a nerve in her neck and she slumped down. Duo laid her gently on the floor._

"_Bravery must hold a lot of sway, here," Duo mused as he brushed her straight black locks out of her smooth face. "Hee-chan, I have an idea. You're probably gonna say I'm crazy and nuts, and that I'm too impulsive, but…"_

"_Go ahead," Heero ordered, letting Duo know he was truly listening. Duo always had a lot of stupid, impulsive ideas, but whenever he hesitated, it usually meant there was worth that time._

"_Well…you know where we are, right?"_

"_Hai."_

"_And you know where Tao Shen's room is, right?"_

"_Hai," Heero nodded. "Duo, what are you getting at? You helped with the information gathering and stake out. You know just as much as I do."_

"_But you tend to know it better," Duo admitted. "I tend to forget things, sometimes. Look, what I'm saying is that Tao Shen holds the keys to everything. He holds the keys to these bodygaurds, to the housemaid, to Taia. He's the master of keys."_

"…_hai," Heero replied slowly, now deep in thought. He understood where Duo was headed._

"_If you're doing a major stealing job at a warehouse lot, you don't go and noisily break into every door one after the other. You knock out the guard and steal his keyring. It makes things fifty times easier," Duo paused for emphasis. "That's what I'm saying. Let's just charge into Tao Shen's rooms and grab the guy now, right now! These bodygaurds are all chinese, right?"_

"_Hai."_

"_And chinese dudes tend to be very honorable, so they won't use guns, right?"_

"_Hai," Heero blinked, realized he had been repeating himself in japanese, and shook his head briefly. "So you want to just wildly bust in with physical strength and brute force, grab Tao Shen as our hostage, and use him to call off the bodygaurds, send all the maids out of the house, unlock Taia's room, etc."_

"_Exactly!" Duo breathed, at the end of his point. "We can do whatever we want with Tao Shen's authority."_

"_You do know that these bodygaurds are chinese and might be loyal to Tao Shen?" Heero supplied._

"_Nah!" Duo waved the concern away without any hesitation, as though he thought it absurd. "He hasn't lived here for years and his family clan isn't big enough to afford loyal bodygaurds for someone as low in status as Tao Shen. 'Sides, he's only been here for a few weeks now. Loyalty takes a long time to earn. I'd say he got these guys off some mighty clan with the brand new Chang Clan money."_

"_Mercenary martial artists, is what you're saying," Heero summed it up. _

"_Yup," Duo beamed. "And mercenaries tend to quit the instant the paycheck is compromised."_

"_And the paycheck is Tao Shen," Heero nodded in complete agreement. "Duo, you are crazy, nuts, insane, too impulsive, and utterly lovable. That has to be the smartest thing I've ever heard you say."_

"_You're just saying that 'cause I make you happy," Duo batted his eyelashes, and Heero rolled his eyes, the moment over and long gone. When he looked back down, he saw Duo at the corner of the hall, peeking around and waving at him to hurry up with his hand. Heero joined him and looked at the group of six bodygaurds standing about thirty feet down the hall._

"_Now is the perfect time to put my plan into action," Duo whispered softly, his eyes shining with eagerness. _

_Heero looked at the men, then at Duo, then back at the men and shrugged. "Why not?"_

_With two wild battle cries, they charged down the hall, through the startled men who fell like bowling pins before Duo the bowling ball, and aroudn the end corner of the hall, vanishing from sight and leaving six stunned men blinking from their behinds.

* * *

_

I hope that was up to par and satisfactory for you. I'm slightly worried I may have rushed it, but I think it's okay. Is it okay? If it sucks, I'll rewrite it for my reviewers. Opinions are needed, please review. If this is okay and acceptable, I'll get the next chapter started.

Storm


	20. XX

**FIVE**

**Sutoomu**

Firstly to the reviewers who are ever so faithful and down right cool!catc10, Vitanie Tora, Reikan, SanzoGirl, Kirihana, phoenixfirekitsune, silvertwighlight, Tears Falling Freely, anissa32, Backwards Bandit, NaraOccult, A reader, bloodredblack, shadowdreamer Lady Fate, Kami-Crimson, Roxie Faye, ste, Kris, and Lilith Desiree! who spurred me into action, and whose review made me decide to finish the twentieth chap. I love you guys a lot.

Can someone tell me how to figure out how many hits your story has had? I know reviews, but not how to find the number of hits.

And here is the twentieth chapter. Unfortunately, I cannot make it so that this will be the last. I kind of wanted to end on an even twenty, but there is at least one more, and probably two more chapters worth of stuff in order to finish it off. Maybe even three or four. I don't know. I haven't written it yet. But the whole story is coming to a close...it is so sad!

This is the second half of Duo and Heero's adventure, and a verbal explanation from Quatre and Trowa about their adventure to save Taia, and the basic stuff between everyone...you should enjoy it.

_

* * *

_

_Tao Shen had been highly annoyed when the sound of the alarms had pierced through his calm afternoon tea ritual. He had gone to his communicator panel and demanded an explanation from his men, who had annoyed him even more. They claimed it was an intruder, a burglar, but over the last five minutes, he had been told that there were two of them and they were running wildly down the halls, knocking down everyone they passed. Apparently one of them was hooting and hollering like the world was one big roller coaster ride, but another said there had been a girl with them, and more had said there was a group of twenty intruders, and more had claimed it was Death himself, come to wreak vengeance. Tao Shen had no clue what half of them were talking about, but something was shaking them up. _

_The communicator beeped, and Tao Shen listened as another random one of his bodygaurds spoke. 'Master Chieu, we've been breached!"_

_Tao Shen hit the reply switch and growled. "What?" _

'_They've just demolished our fourth line of defenses,' the voice exclaimed. 'Master Chieu, they're coming straight at you!'_

"_What?" Tao Shen's eyes widened, and he blinked in surprise for a moment. He had no clue they were this close. It had only been a few moments since the alarm had gone off, and this manor took five minutes to walk across from one end to the other. "Who the hell are they?"_

'_I don't know, but they've successfully gotten through most of our men just by tackling and dashing past," the voice replied. "It's the oddest tactic I've ever seen, but it works.'_

"_That's pathetic! I want a straight answer for this question," Tao Shen ordered. "How many are there?"_

'_Two, Master Chieu. And, uh, I think they're both teenagers…'_

"_Teenagers? Teenagers!!" Tao Shen bellowed, the furnaces of anger deep in his belly roaring as they were stirred. "Are you telling me that two TEENAGERS have been knocking down every single one of my martial arts masters? That's absurd!"_

'_Absurd, but definitely true,' he said calmly in reply to Tao Shen's anger. 'Master Chieu, I'd like to offer some advice. I've done a lot of gaurding work, and I have to tell you that if someone comes who can get past my team of elites, then they're either very skilled, very lucky, or meant by fate to pass by.'_

"_You're messed in the head, man," Tao Shen snapped. "Kill them."_

'_Two teenagers? No,' the man, who was the leader of all the men and the one who had let Tao Shen hire them, sighed. 'I don't murder children.'_

"_Damnit," Tao Shen shut the communicator off angrily, then turned and glared at his wall. He was facing a seven foot tall wall mural of the artist's interpretation of heaven. He had often admired it peacefully before, but now he couldn't see beyond his rage. _

_He had gone and hired all those men to protect him against Wufei, in case of emergency or some miracle happening in the boy's favor, and now two random and unidentifiable teenagers were running around like hooligans in his manor halls and coming for him, supposedly. Well, if they were coming for Tao Shen, they would get Tao Shen. And he would show these teenagers what discipline meant, and give them a piece of his mind. Oh, yes, he was definitely going to tell them what he thought of them breaking into his home. _

_It was his home! He had sacrificed so much and done a lot of work for years and years just to have a home like this one. It was beautiful, with every little commodity you would ever want or need, and an incredible expansive view of forrested hills in the distance. It was his little piece of heaven, and he had risked everything to get here. Now, just when he had managed to tuck Wufei away and try to forget the boy, this had to happen to mess up his day. He would not stand for it. _

_All these wild teenagers needed was a lesson beaten into them._

_Tao Shen's angry and icy eyes glanced to the door as he heard a suspicious 'thump!', and when the door was kicked in, it didn't even surprise him. Who walked in, however, shocked the living life out of him._

_Both teenagers in their prime of youth, one with japanese features and merciless blue eyes and wild hair, another with flashing violet eyes and a long chestnut braid. Both pairs of eyes focused instantly on him, and then the violet ones narrowed with black hate._

"_You…!" Tao Shen sputtered, enraged now. All his trouble, and it was these two he had to deal with. As his memory was slightly fuzzy from that far ago day, he couldn't recall much, but he definitely recognized the two of them as half of Wufei's lovers. "Did Wufei send you? Does he believe you can do what he can't without suffering the consequences of your actions? I told him to stay still or I would hurt Taia, and I am good to my word!"_

"_Wufei didn't send us," Heero replied, in his iciest, coldest, most creepy sounding monotone. "Actually, he doesn't even know we're here. This is supposed to be a surprise for him. A little pick-me-up gift. We decided to come and clean out his garbage for him." _

"_Free of cost, too," Duo added in his voice. He smiled crookedly at Tao Shen, and suddenly his rage seemed a little unsuited for the moment. It almost felt like he should be terrified instead of enraged as he looked at Duo's black violet eyes, but he forced the feeling away._

"_Tell me, Tao Shen Chieu," Heero asked. "How are you supposed to hurt Taia when she's at the other end of the house and you're locked in here with two of us and all your men on the wrong side of the door with your communicator broken?"_

_Duo blinked, looking over at Heero. "What broken communicator?"_

"_That one," Heero replied, his gaze still pinned on Tao Shen as he raised his arm and squeezed his trigger finger. The handgun sent a bullet flying at high speeds towards the communicator panel, sinking deep into the metal and wires of the inside. It flashed and a shower of sparks danced in the air, then the sound of technical death came to them all._

"_Hee-chan?" Duo stared at the panel, his anger with Tao Shen momentarily forgotten. "…was that your gun?"_

"_Hai," Heero lowered the handgun to his side, his entire body tense for action._

"_The one you locked up in the safe and swore never to touch again?" Duo continued._

"_Hai."_

"_So because of your love of Wufei, you're taking up the gun you used an assassin once more?"_

"…_hai," Heero whispered this time, as Tao Shen's eyes widened at the announcement Heero was an assassin._

"_Damnit," Duo cursed in a low voice of inner hurt, glowering at the floor. "This sucks." He looked up and pinned his gaze on Tao Shen again. "You know what, this is all your fault. You're a nosy, stupid, stubborn, fucked up little man who thinks himself a gaurdian.Well, guess what? You destroyed what you were gaurding! Because of you, my 'Fei is hurting, and that's not acceptable. And now my 'Ro is…"_

"_And what do you plan to do about it?" Tao Shen growled, his eyes narrowing in challenge to the threat of an angry Heero and Duo._

"_I planned to kill you!" Duo snapped back. "I planned to strangle you until your neck broke and I could hear the satisfying little crack! But I can't because Wufie's got first dibs on your sorry ass! And you know what else? Not being able to kill who you wanna kill is really stressing and annoying! First Jasen, now you…ugh!" Duo stomped a foot in anger and frustration, then breathed and spoke again. "Basically, I'm pissed, and I'm going to do to you what you did to 'Fei, and Heero isn't going to interfere or stop me, right?"_

"_I have no objections to the man being a pulp," Heero confirmed._

"_Great! I'm going to have so much fun! Have you ever ranted while raving before, 'Ro?" Heero shook his head. "Sad. Next time, you'll have to join me. It's rather fun."

* * *

_

"So you beat him to death?" Meiran asked, blinking with wide eyes as Taia held her shoulders with her arm in comfort.

"No," Duo sent one glance at her and then looked away. He seemed to want to completely avoid her gaze, and her in general. She assumed it was jealousy over Wufei, though he had nothing to worry about. She wasn't going to fight to keep Wufei. This was her ticket to freedom as well, and her dreams from childhood.

"What happened to him?" Wufei asked, his eyes hard and dark, ready for anything.

"A few fists and some feet," Heero replied, smirking sideways at Duo's form. "Duo laid into him pretty good, for a street fighter against your old sensei, the man who taught you. You would be proud, Wufei," Heero's eyes lit with light inside. "He was pounding your old man into the ground like a hammer to a nail, all the while yelling and growling about how he was such a jackass, fucked up idiot!" Heero blinked and seemed to realize that he was putting emotion and energy into his words, and he calmed himself down. "The point is that he's fucked. Not dead, but damn well near it. Duo ranted and raved the hell out of him."

"I told you it was fun," Duo nodded, looking to Heero. "Wasn't it fun, Hee-chan?"

"Next time, I want to try," Heero spoke in his monotone again, though his eyes were still bright with passion. "It looked like fun."

"Where is he, though?" Meiran asked. "Did you leave him to die?"

"Nevermind where he is," Heero dismissed her question, in an ordering voice. "Tao Shen is no concern for any of us, anymore. Taia is safe and he's been punished."

"How did you rescue Taia, then?" Meiran changed her question, understanding from the tone of his voice that it would not be wise or successful if she pressed for an answer.

Duo opened his mouth, paused, then sighed. "That's Tro and Quat's story. Thus will I leave the spotlight…" He sighed dramatically, and everyone ignored him.

"We had the easy part, mostly," Quatre began to explain, smiling openly at her. "Most of the martial artists were called over to deal with Heero and Duo, so we didn't have to go through very much of them. It wasn't too hard, really."

"From your point of view," Trowa mentioned quietly.

Quatre sighed. "Trowa was the one who dealt with most of the martial artists, so, of course, I had an easy trip. Even though I can fight, and I can fight pretty good, they always insist upon babying me like I'm some innocent invalid who can't risk breaking a nail!"

"You're a pacifist, Quat," Duo grinned. "We're just trying to protect your virtues. 'Sides, half your fighting skills were taught to you by us. And we can't destroy your pretty manicured hands…"

"Well, I'm sorry I'm a such a sheltered little rich boy, but not everyone can…"

"You bicker like little kids when I'm trying to hear a story," Wufei interrupted them. "I'm sure you could kick my ass all by yourself, Quatre, so let's continue."

Quatre gave him a halfhearted glare, then listened and continued his tale. "We only went through about half a dozen before we came to Taia's room. Then it became more complicated."

"Tao Shen put booby traps and trick wires about the door, along with the original alarm," Trowa explained. "We spent fifteen minutes disarming them before we could go in and get Taia. Our trouble didn't come until after, when we were taking her out."

"While Duo was ranting and raving, we were running away from smoke bombs and tear gas," Quatre rubbed at an eye as though in memory. "We got away before it really hit our systems, but we ended up leaving by the second story window on the east side. The east side of that house is covered by a very thick patch of woods. Which are, by the way, unnavigatable. Even for Trowa."

Trowa shrugged. "We had to run right in to get out of sight of them, and we got lost. They were very dark and thick."

"So we wandered for about an hour in the brush until Heero and Duo found us, by tracking down my cell phone," Quatre sighed in memory. "Then we all went back to our hotel and cleaned ourselves up. And then we started tracking you down."

"That only took 'Ro eight hours, and then the hour long trip out here, and now, here we are," Duo finished up. "And that's our tale of daring rescue."

* * *

How do you like it? I just wrote it in two hours or so. And a bit of the next chapter. Actually, I could have the next chapter ready in another half hour of writing. There's going to be twenty two chapters, I've decided, and you will all love the twenty second! I think I will get very positive feedback when it's posted. Actually, I think you'll like the twenty first chapter as well. It's going to be sorta sad and depressing. And that chapter will determine if there ever is a twenty third chapter! 

I'm rambling, I think, so I'm just going to post this so you can read it. If you liked it, please review, and if you can, please tell me how to see the number of hits on Five. My reviews are in the three hundreds, now. What will my hits be like?

Storm


	21. XXI

**FIVE**

**Sutoomu**

Here is the twenty first chapter. Now, things might get a bit angsty from here on out, in the next chapter.

To mah loverly reviewers! Naruto is forever, Trixters' Muse, summersarebright, Vitanie Tora, catc10, Kirihana, Yami no Hikari-Chan, SanzoGirl, Kami-Crimson, Lilith Desiree, MydridFox09, Reikan, Lady-Friselle, silvertwighlight, Katreda, MoonLight of the Darkness,Turtle Kid, allie, and Wing It! I love you all, and thank you to everyone who mentioned the stat page. Funny thing is, I asked where the hits were, and then I found them right after I posted the last chapter. I think I'll try looking first next time, heheh.

Cookies and Tea for everyone! We haven't had cookies and tea in a while.

* * *

"So we wandered for about an hour in the brush until Heero and Duo found us, by tracking down my cell phone," Quatre sighed in memory. "Then we all went back to our hotel and cleaned ourselves up. And then we started tracking you down."

"That only took 'Ro eight hours, and then the hour long trip out here, and now, here we are," Duo finished up. "And that's our tale of daring rescue." He walked over and latched an arm in Wufei's. "Now, if you don't mind, I would really like to go home! I am sick and tired of this place. I want to sleep on your red silk sheets with you there, this time."

"And I want a cup of tea," Quatre agreed. "Strong tea." He rubbed at his forehead. "Or maybe even coffee…"

"Heaven forbid what coffee would do to you, little one," Trowa wrapped an arm around Quatre's waist and placed a kiss on his temple, nudging his hand down. "I would like to go home as well, though. This place is beautiful, but I miss the smell of our home."

"There's no real reason to stay here," Heero nodded.

Wufei stared at them all, then frowned. "We can't go yet. We have to figure out the divorce papers, sell the house, pack our things, get plane tickets, get to the plane…"

"Can't you just come home with us and let Quat's lawyer do all that?" Duo exclaimed. "None o' that shit is important. You fuckin' walked out on us for over two weeks, and I'll be damned if you think I'm going to just let you delay coming home some more. I want you home, damnit! Now! I want you…"

"Okay," Wufei agreed without another complaint, and Duo blinked.

"Okay? Just okay?" Duo asked.

"What am I supposed to say?" Wufei snorted. "'No, Duo, I don't want to go home and make out for hours on end.' I'm not stupid." Duo grinned happily and nuzzled Wufei's cheek like a kitten, purring. "You aren't the only one who missed it," he murmured softly, then his brows furrowed a bit. "All that stuff can wait, I know that. I just don't want anything to go wrong."

"Tao Shen's gone," Quatre beamed. "How can anything go wrong now?"

Wufei frowned for a moment, then shook his head. "I know it won't go wrong. I'm just…scared that it will. It always has, before."

"Yeah, but look who you've got for allies, Wufei," Meiran gestured. "If anything does go wrong now, it won't be long before it's right again."

"Does the wife have to come with us?" Duo asked.

Wufei sighed. "Yes, Duo."

Meiran sighed and looked over at Duo. "Stop calling me 'the wife'," she ordered sharply. "I have a name, and it's Meiran. Please use it. And, no, I don't have to come with you. I'll just sit here and knit, all alone."

"Is that sarcasm?" Duo asked, glowering at her.

"No, it's sugar," Meiran huffed. "I had a home there, too, you know. I had my own friends and my family and my house, and I'm stuck here, too, with Wufei. He's not the only one who was ripped from his happiness, and…ugh!" She stopped talking, knowing her anger would make her say something rude, if she hadn't already.

"Duo, don't you dare judge her," Wufei warned under his breath, tensing beneath Duo's touch. "Meiran is a kind hearted, supportive girl, and she doesn't deserve your hate."

"I don't hate her," Duo spoke, miffed a bit by being seperated and scolded. "I'm just…not happy with her, okay?"

"Because I'm a claim to you, Wufei," Meiran explained for Duo, who scowled at her.

"Duo, Meiran is a wonderful girl with a beautiful soul…"

"Why don't you just go live with her, then!" Duo pulled away from Wufei in sudden anger, who kept a tight hold on his arm and pulled him right back in.

"Let me finish, baka!" Wufei snapped, holding Duo's wrist in one hand, his other arm wrapped around Duo's waist. "Meiran's like a sister to me. I could never love her like I love you, okay? There's no chance in hell or heaven or here on earth that I will run away from you for her. Now, are you happy?"

"Very," Duo spoke crisply, then looked at his wrist. "Now let go of me."

Wufei watched Duo and groaned inside. Not even a half hour of reuniting and Duo was already acting like a stubborn child. Wufei understood that Duo was hurt, and he was sorry for it, and he would make it up to the braided boy, but he would not tolerate him letting his anger out on Meiran. Not after all she had done, or tried to do, for him. Not after how understanding she was.

Wufei maintained his grip on Duo's wrist, though he loosened it so as not to hurt him at all. His eyes softened as he watched Duo's violet eyes, turmoiled inside. He sighed and kissed Duo lightly, though Duo didn't respond to it.

"I'm sorry, Duo," he let go, and Duo stepped away. "I just…I…nevermind. I'll explain it to you later. Heero, let's go home."

"Hai," Heero nodded. He had been watching Duo and Wufei interact with concern, and now he was worried for the braided boy. Duo was not acting normal, and Heero could see the inner pain shadowed behind his eyes. The pain of his past, the pain of abandonment. Duo hated being abandoned, and that was what Wufei had done. It would take the most healing to mend the relationship between the two of them. Making out could not do what talking did.

Heero walked over to Duo and brushed his arm. Their eyes connected and Duo smiled sadly after a moment. "Go with Trowa and Quatre, love," Heero suggested. "I'm taking Wufei with me. We have to finish some business."

Duo nodded, understanding, and he dissapeared into the one black van. Taia and Meiran were helped in by Trowa, as was Quatre, and then the emotionless lover came back to Heero and Wufei.

"I think we'd better have a final Session when we get back, Heero," he suggested, his green eyes looking down for a moment.

"For once, a Session sounds like a good thing," Heero agreed, then glanced at Wufei. "It'll be his first."

"I'd be honored," Wufei spoke. "If I knew what it was."

"It's where all of us speak our minds and our feelings, and then we deal with them," Trowa explained. "It's how we stopped Quatre from feeling sorry for himself, and blaming everything on himself. It's also how we healed Duo's wounding, from his past. At least, I thought we had healed it." Wufei felt horrible as he realized he had brought the wounding back out. "He's been hurt more than you know, Wufei."

"Duo's going to be very confused in his head until we start our Session, so don't feel like he hates you," Heero met Wufei's black eyes with his own blue. "He loves you, deeply, but he'll feel like he's supposed to be mad at you, even though he really isn't angry. That's where the rages of anger come in. He's feels he has the right to be mad, but he can't force himself to feel angry when he's not. It frustrates him."

"He's been hurt, and we're the ones who have to heal him, so just tolerate his moodiness for now."

Wufei nodded, completely understanding what they meant. It still hurt, though, how Duo seemed to love him one moment, then hate him the next. Moodiness, indeed. Like a female with PMS.

"For now," Heero spoke with a louder voice, done with the seriousness of Duo's emotional situation. "Trowa will take the others to the airport. You can get the seven plane tickets back home, and we'll be there before the plane leaves."

"Seven?" Trowa looked concerned for a moment. "We have eight people, Heero."

"We'll only have seven by then," Heero spoke, his eyes suddenly haunted and dark, with a merciless cold look in them. He turned before Trowa or Wufei could comment and headed to the second van.

Wufei looked in confusion to Trowa, whose own eyes were haunted as he watched Heero walk away. "What does he mean? We do only have seven people." He frowned, until Trowa explained.

"Tao Shen is in that van," he spoke, so calmly and quietly that Wufei wasn't sure he had heard right, at first. "You need to go with Heero." Trowa left with a touch on the shoulder.

Wufei stared at the van, his mind trying to understand exactly what Trowa and Heero both meant. He had a major suspicion, and it wasn't pleasing him. In fact, it made his stomach feel sick.

It wasn't until the van holding everyone else passed by him that Wufei realized he had been staring as he stood still in the driveway, his mind deep in thought. He shook his head and waved goodbye to the van, then walked over to Heero's van. He opened the passenger door and stared in at Heero.

"What did all that mean?" he asked as he got in. "If it means what I think it means, then…"

"Then what, Wufei?" Heero interrupted him with no anger, just simple fact, his voice hard.

Wufei stopped talking. He really didn't know what to say, and Heero didn't continue the conversation, instead backing up the van and heading out onto the road. Wufei didn't even give the house one last look goodbye. He was too focused on Heero to notice, and he wouldn't have really cared, either way. The house had no good memories. It was just a house, not a home. He was going home.

Apparently, there was a delay before they could, however. And that delay, as Heero explained while they drove the opposite way as the others, was Tao Shen. Wufei looked into the back at Heero's gesture, and his eyes lit upon the nearly unrecognizable Tao Shen, slumped in the far back seat, unconscious. Wufei stared at the mass of bruises and cuts and swollen skin that was his uncle's face, and his stomach and mind began protesting.

"What are you doing with him?" Wufei asked in a quiet voice, turning back to face the front window. He avoided looking in the mirror or at the back, and he avoided looking at Heero as well. He didn't want Heero to see the look in his eyes.

Duo had really laid it into Tao Shen, just as Heero had said. It was unsettling, to think of his braided baka as the cause of all that damage. It put an emphasis on Duo's past, once again. Wufei realized just now that he still did not know enough about his loves. They had all had their own lives before him, and their own lives together before him. He was the latest, the last one. He had missed so much, and he knew so little, still.

"You'll see," Heero grunted in reply, then went silent again, focused on his driving as Wufei's thoughts soared and his stomach churned uncomfortably.

Wufei was being torn apart inside, and it was making him sick. He hated Tao Shen, with a passion so great, he thought he would kill the man easily, if he could get away with it. Now, he wasn't so sure. Tao Shen had deserved to be punished, but was this extreme beating justice? The man looked like a swollen fruit, a purple plum. His one eye had been lost completely in his swollen cheekbone, and all he had seen was purple and black bruises. Tao Shen looked like a monster, horribly deformed...Wufei stopped thinking of what he had looked like, the image coming up in his mind again. He forced it away, his stomach heaving as he breathed to calm down.

He felt very low inside. He couldn't very well get angry at Duo for defending his love, and wanting revenge…but shouldn't it have been his to give? This was cruel injustice. Wufei felt like he had sunk to his uncle's level, by doing to Tao Shen what he had done to Wufei. Did that make him a better person, to have allowed it? He couldn't really have stopped it, and there was no changing what was done, but he felt haunted inside, now. Tainted.

"We're here," Heero's monotone voice brought him out of his wonderings, and he cleared the frown from his face before stepping out of the vehicle. Wufei stood and looked around, then frowned again. "Heero, there's nothing here. It's just miles and miles of wild grass." Wufei observed some more, and then saw the dirt road they were on. "We're not even on a road. This hasn't been used in years, probably."

"That's the point," Heero spoke, and Wufei turned his head to see him shaking Tao Shen in the back seat, trying to wake him up. Tao Shen groaned in pain as Heero shook him, then went silent again, though his head lolling about meant he was awake.

Wufei watched Heero pull Tao Shen's bulky body out of the back seat and throw him over his shoulder. It would have been an amazing sight, to see Heero carry a man twice his size and weight, but Wufei's eyes were too focused on Tao Shen's body to care. As he hung limply from Heero's shoulder, Wufei saw that both his legs were broken, and his one arm was disconnected at the shoulder, the other arm sitting at a funny angle. His wrists were tied and bloodied, as was his ankles, and he was a ruin of cuts and bruises. This was extreme beating, and Wufei felt like vomiting. Tao Shen had beat him before, true, but never as bad as this. It was close, but not this bad at all.

"He deserved it," Heero spoke, almost defensively, as he stopped and saw Wufei's gaze on Tao Shen's body. He shrugged his shoulder and Tao Shen fell into the tall grass with a grunt and a moan. "He deserved it, Wufei."

* * *

Dun, duna, duh! The end of the twenty first chapter. The twenty third is about three paragraphs incomplete, so I can get that one out tomorrow or the next day...unless I want to prolong the ending a bit. I dunno.

Duo has issues. He's adorable when he's a lost puppy! For some reason, a sad Duo is a heart jerker, and a passionate Heero is an adrenaline rush! I love the gw boys. Don't you?

The next chap is going to be wonderful! I hope. I always worry that the chapters suck. So reassure me in reviews! Please!

Storm


	22. XXII

**FIVE**

**Sutoomu**

**Reikan, catc10, Tears Falling Freely, Kirihana, Wing It, hawsamber, anissa32, Vitanie Tora, Lilith Desiree, Trixters' Muse, Turtle Kid, Yami no Hikari-Chan, silvertwighlight, Katreda, and Lady-Friselle!** You are my loved reviewers for chapter twenty one. I'm sorry to have left you all at that point, so here's the explanation of Tao Shen's bloody state and the ultimate fate of Tao Shen.

Cookies and Tea. /sips her cup, and eats her chocolate chip cookies/ Read on, and enjoy!

* * *

"He deserved it," Heero spoke, almost defensively, as he stopped and saw Wufei's gaze on Tao Shen's body. He shrugged his shoulder and Tao Shen fell into the grass with a grunt and a moan. "He deserved it, Wufei." 

Wufei looked up and met Heero's hard blue eyes. Heero didn't regret letting Duo do this in any way, Wufei could see that plainly. But Wufei could also see that Heero understood how Wufei felt inside, and was worried for him.

"I know," Wufei murmured softly, his eyes storming with mixed emotions. "I just…this is sick justice."

"It's our justice," Heero stated firmly. "This is not yours, this is ours. This is our justice, Wufei, and we had a right. We had a right!" Heero exclaimed, his passionate hate for Tao Shen showing in his eyes and his voice. "You're ours, Wufei, not his! He shouldn't have touched you in the first place. You never belonged to him, and you were not his to control. We simply showed him that."

Wufei heard his words and he knew how Heero felt, but he still couldn't help feeling upset. Even though he was a despicable scum, Tao Shen was still a human being, and no human being deserved to be treated like this by another. Wufei supposed he felt empathy for Tao Shen, since he, too, knew what it was like to be beaten. And seeing Tao Shen like this was bringing back his own memories of being beaten.

"Did you let Quatre see this?" he asked softly.

Heero only now looked the tiniest bit ashamed. "No," he said, shaking his head. "Duo didn't want to upset him, and his heart."

Wufei nodded in agreement with the decision. "Considering how even I feel, Quatre would have probably gotten sick and passed out, or blamed himself for it."

Heero's eyes darkened, and he sighed for a moment before speaking, hesitantly. Wufei knew instantly that this was something he had never planned to say, and as Heero spoke, he knew why.

"I know, Wufei, that it's overdone," Heero said, staring at the waist high grass in the field Wufei had followed Heero into. "And it's my fault. I let Duo go too far."

"What happened to 'this is our justice'?" Wufei asked. It wasn't in an accusing voice, just curiousity as to why Heero had changed around and come on his side of thinking, suddenly. He wondered where this guilt Heero had came from. He hadn't seemed to regret Tao Shen being a pulp.

"This is our justice," Heero insisted firmly. "But…I made a mistake. I let Duo get too angry, and he lost it…there's a dark side to Duo, that he never talks about. He's only once ever came right out and told me, and Trowa and Quatre only know bits and pieces." Heero inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, and Wufei could tell that this deeply affected him. "Duo calls him Shinigami, the God of Death. He's like his alter ego, the persona he takes when he's not happy or angry. He becomes…almost like a monster of rage and hurt. It's from his past, again. Duo's had Shinigami in him since the orphanage burnt down, a bit after Solo first died."

Wufei listened and suddenly felt very guilty. He had been thinking, in the back of his mind, how sick and cruel Duo was for being able to do this, even though he refused to admit it right out. Now it was being explained to him, and he felt bad for even thinking that about Duo. Energetic, lovable Duo.

"When Duo gets angry, he loses touch with Duo and becomes Shinigami," Heero continued to explain. "It doesn't happen much anymore. We solved some of it in Sessions, and I helped him out of his depression earlier on, but…Shinigami is still in Duo. Right now, Duo's holding him at bay. That's why he's so moody.

At Tao Shen's house, when Duo was beating on him…I was so angry with Tao Shen that I wanted to do it myself," Heero clenched his fingers, remembering the emotions he had felt. "But I thought I would kill him, because I was an assassin. I never beat people, I only killed them. Duo's been a street fighter all his life. He's used to kicking the shit out of people so he wouldn't get the shit kicked out of him. I thought he would be able to handle it beautifully. But I forgot about Shinigami.

I didn't try to stop him until I realized he was hitting a limp rag," Heero looked aside, guilt burning in his eyes. "It took me a long time to calm him down and keep him away from Tao Shen…"

"Why are you telling me this, Heero?" Wufei asked. "I can see that it hurts you…"

"It doesn't matter if it hurts me," Heero declared, looking back up to meet Wufei's gaze. "I'm doing this to protect Duo. I don't want you to even bring it up, and that's the first and last order I'll ever give you, Wufei. But it is an order. Duo…he's already feeling guilt way worse than you or I, and I don't want him to feel any worse than he is now. I don't want him going back into a depression…I won't be able to stand it this time." Once again Heero stared at the ground, his face in a frown of haunting memories.

"Heero, I'm glad you told me," Wufei replied after a moment of silence, his voice soft and calm, and peaceful. He really was glad Heero had told him. It had settled the turmoil inside him about Duo. "And you don't need to order me. I'd do it anyways. I love Duo, too, and I don't want him to be hurting, either."

Heero looked up and then smirked. "I know," he sighed with relief, a sound Wufei had never heard coming from him before. "That's why I told you without his permission. If he ever finds out you know about Shinigami completely, he'd skin me alive. He would kill me, but he doesn't have the guts. It's why being Shinigami scares him. When he's Shinigami, he can take life, and Duo finds life to be a very precious thing."

"I can understand how he feels, somewhat," Wufei nodded. "And I won't let him know you spoke. After all, you two balance each other as good as Trowa and Quatre. Besides," Wufei's eyes brightened. "I like your skin."

A groan from the direction of the ground floated up to them, and they both looked simultaneously down at Tao Shen, who had opened the one visible black eye to gaze up at the two of them. Tao Shen rolled his eye over to the other side, having just looked at Heero, and his gaze connected with Wufei's. Instantly, Wufei remembered why he hated this man so much, as Tao Shen's face wrinkled into a painful looking snarl at him, anger and rage and pure hatred in his uncle's eyes matching his own. They were enemies, and they always would be until one of them died.

"I forgot about him," Wufei murmured.

"Good," Heero smirked. "I want you to forget he ever lived after he's dead."

Tao Shen growled, even in his condition. The man had hated him so deeply, and now, at death's door, he despised him even more. His uncle was furious, angrier than he had ever been, and Wufei knew it was all because he was helpless. He was trussed and tied like a calf, with broken bones and bruises aplenty, and he could do nothing. Tao Shen knew he was going to die, and he was mad.

For some odd reason, Wufei felt happy just knowing that. For once, Tao Shen was angry at him for something he had caused. All the other times…all the other beatings and the shouting Tao Shen had done to Wufei had all been pointless. Tao Shen had always seemed to be mad just because Wufei was alive. Now, finally, the man was mad and had a right to be. For the first time, Wufei was proud and glad to have made him angry.

It helped that Tao Shen couldn't release his anger on him with his fists.

"Here," Wufei looked up and his eyes widened at the handgun in Heero's hand. The ex-assassin was holding it with the familiarity of an old friend, but he was offering it to Wufei. "This is your justice, Wufei." Heero placed the gun in Wufei's hands and then hoisted Tao Shen to a relative sitting position. Tao Shen growled and Wufei could see veins on his neck throbbing. Tao Shen was trying to speak in the face of his death, but a broken jaw was holding him back. The man didn't need to speak. Wufei could see the hate in his eyes.

Death. Wufei held the man's life in his hands, and it was clear what Heero intended the gun to be used for. Heero intended Tao Shen dead, but he was giving the right to Wufei. This was his justice…but could he really stand here and kill a man? Even if it was Tao Shen?

Wufei wrapped his hand around the butt of the handgun and set his finger on the trigger. It was loaded and ready to fire. All he had to do was use one little muscle in his finger, and Tao Shen would be out of his life for good. There would be no worry or fear anymore. Wufei lifted his arm and directed the barrel at Tao Shen's forehead. He could shoot it right through the man's stupid little brain…

Wufei's hand trembled, and he tried to bring up reasons why Tao Shen deserved to die. The man was an abusive husband, an abusive uncle, and abusive person in general. He had hurt Taia, and he had hurt his loves, and he had even hurt Meiran, indirectly. Most of all, he had hurt Wufei. And he did deserve to die. He deserved to be killed without mercy, without caring or compassion or forgiveness. He deserved to be slaughtered like a cow.

It didn't work, and Wufei knew it wouldn't. He couldn't persuade himself that Tao Shen deserved to die. He knew the man deserved death. He just couldn't live with himself if he did it. This was his justice, but it was wrong. He couldn't kill another man, even if it was Tao Shen. He just couldn't.

Heero watched Wufei lower the gun and understood. He took it from Wufei's hand and turned his love around. "It's okay," he whispered as he nudged Wufei towards the van. "It doesn't matter. Let's go home."

Wufei nodded with a heavy soul, his heart and soul fighting tooth and nail. He so badly wanted to destroy him! He so badly wanted to kill the man, and tear him apart! But he couldn't, and it plagued him that he was weak like this. This was Tao Shen! He was the epitome of evil to Wufei! He was the haunting nightmares in his sleep, the shadows that lurked around corners, and the darkness where there is no light. Wufei felt so much hate and anger towards tao Shen, he should have been able to kill him. It would be so simple!

But he couldn't. He couldn't kill a man, and it burned his insides, because he so badly wanted to. But his rage and his mind conflicted each other, and his mind had always been above his rage. Wufei had always controlled his anger, mostly through meditation, and now he just couldn't let his rage overtake him. Though he wished to pull the trigger and watch Tao Shen die, he couldn't.

It wasn't until the gunshot reached his ears that Wufei realized Heero had not walked with him. He was nearly to the van when he heard it. He whirled around to look at Heero, holding the gun aimed at the ground. He couldn't see Tao Shen in the grass, but he knew as Heero let his arm fall to his side and his head drop that the man was dead.

'_By Heero's hand,'_ Wufei swallowed the ball of emotion rising in his throat. As Heero turned and walked back to him, Wufei couldn't resist it, and his emotions welled up.

"You didn't have to do that!" he yelled, grabbing Heero's shirt and shaking him as he neared. Heero stared at him calmly with blocked off eyes and endured the shaking. "He wasn't your responsibility. You didn't have to do it, Heero! You shouldn't have done that!"

"Wufei…"

"You didn't have to do that for me!" Wufei continued shouting. His heart was breaking, and it wasn't because Tao Shen was dead. That was what he had wished for most of his life. He was hurting because Heero had been the one who did it. And Heero should not have had to kill again, not for him, not for Wufei. "You said you were done! You quit killing, Heero!"

Heero's eyes softened as he heard Wufei's words and understood why he was upset. The fact that Wufei was more concerned for his feelings than Tao Shen being dead was a great act of love, and it reminded him, once again, why he loved the chinese boy so much. Why he loved all of them. "Wufei, I didn't like it," he spoke, and his eyes flashed as a smirk came onto his face. "But I wanted to do it. Just like you did."

"So?" Wufei snapped. He was upset, and taking out his rage on Heero for his own faults. He was too weak to kill Tao Shen, and his weakness had forced Heero into having to do it. And it burned inside him! The fact that Heero did something he had sworn never to do for him. He felt like he was destroying their happiness and their lives. "You had no right to do that to yourself, Heero! Just because I'm too weak…"

"You are not weak, Wufei!" Heero cut off Wufei with a sharp voice, scolding him for even thinking it. "You have never been weak! You're stronger than I am, Wufei, believe me."

Wufei's anger melted away into grief, and he set his forehead on Heero's chest. "Heero, you jerk!" he growled as tears ran down his face. "You didn't have to do that for me…you didn't have to, not for me…"

"Why?" Heero whispered. "Because you don't think you're worth it? I would do the same for Quatre or Trowa or Duo. I would kill anyone for you, anyone!" he declared strongly, holding Wufei in an embrace. "And Tao Shen was going to be dead, whether by your hand, or by mine. I just gave you first try. Now," Heero grunted, and set Wufei up standing straight. "Stop feeling guilty about it. It was my choice, it was my bullet, it was my finger. I made a decision, not you, to break my vow. It was my choice, Wufei, not yours, and I want you to remember and believe that."

Wufei stared at Heero. "How are you so strong? How do you handle all of us, and yourself? How can you give up all your energy to deal with us messed up lovers? How can you do it, day after day after day? How can you be so strong?" he spoke quietly, almost as though thinking his questions out loud.

Heero just smiled at the amazed Wufei and kissed him. "I do it for love, 'Fei. I do it for love." Heero set an arm around Wufei's shoulders and walked the last few feet to the end of the field. They stepped out onto the dirt road and stepped into the vehicle. "Let's go home," Heero suggested as he started the van, and Wufei nodded gratefully, his heart aching to see home.

Wufei refused to look back at the field where his uncle lay as they drove away. Tao Shen was done and finished. The part of his life with Tao Shen had come to a close.

It was time to live his own life, now.

* * *

I hope my readers appreciate that. Everyone was always so adamant that Tao Shen should die, so I killed him. And it was very fun to write. Now, this sounds like a very nice place to end my story, but I don't think I can just let it go. I don't think I have any more real chapters to write, but whoever wants an epilogue, just say so in the review. I'll probably put something more on this fic. Just a little something extra or whatever, after the ending. 

Now, since this is the last 'real' chapter, there are questions I must ask. Such as, who wants a sequel, who wants a prequel, and does anyone want another Five story with a different lover as the main character? Perhaps Trowa encounters Jasen... I have a lot of options with Five. It could become a series! Maybe.

I'm going to focus a bit more on Vampyres, now that this fic is not as much of a top priority anymore.

As well, I have a new story idea I'm going to be writing, about a character named Wolf Graves and Duo Maxwell, and a band. And there's going to be a lot more to it than just that. I'm going to try and write it as well as I did Five. If you're interested, check it out in a month or so. It will be called ShadedViolets.

Please review and give me your opinion. If anyone has any ideas, they can send me a message. If anyone has any questions about this fic or the ending, message me and I'll try and answer.

Storm


	23. XXIII

FIVE

Sutoomu

Yes, so this is our lovely little epilogue chapter. Actually, its like the first part of a multiple part epilogue. This story isnt done. I figured out a few more chapters worth of story plot I have to write out. So Five isn't over yet!!

Thanks to my reviewers for chap 22! Lady-Frisselle, NoahBluze, SanzoGirl, Reikan, bloodredblack, summersarebright, HeeroDuo4eva, 1Leesha, Turtle Kid, catc10, Yami no Hikari-Chan, Trixters' Muse, silvertwighlight, yoru, Wing It /love the name/, Kami-Crimson, Kirihana, orphen chica, Tears Falling Freely, Hellfire, Lilith Desiree, NaraOccult, Vitanie Tora, Determined, and duodragoon21! lOVE YOU GUYS, LIKE ALWAYS!

Cookies and tea anyone? With Wufei back home, and Duo, they'll be gone soon. : )

Yeah, so here is the arrival home, and a bit of explaining about the time between the airport and flying home. So I hope you enjoy it. There is more coming, so don't worry. There will be a Session, but I have to figure out how to write it. It's going to be hard. But I shall prevail!

* * *

Wufei felt much lighter and happier as he stepped out of the car in front of the apartment building he knew and cherished. Duo stepped out at his heels, and Wufei set an arm around his waist and smiled, beaming with an aura of joy. His eyes lit upon each of his loves exiting the car, and then he looked back up at the window that was their apartment, a few floors up. His smile widened by the thought of being home. He wanted to sleep in his sheets with warm bodies all around him, and drink tea and eat cookies, and relax on the couch to the smell of dinner cooking. He wanted to wake up to the smell of bacon and pancakes. His heart was pounding, and he could barely restrain the urge to run up the stairs.

Trowa reached the door first, unlocking it and swinging it open for Wufei to enter first. He stepped in and felt his heartbeat increase with the urge to be home. He was excited, like a child at Christmas, and he was enjoying it.

"Don't block the door," Duo complained behind him, poking his back. Wufei looked back at him and grinned.

"Race you to the top." And he bolted up the stairs. Duo was quick to catch on, following at his heels and complaining about cheating with a head start. Wufei just laughed as they left Heero, Trowa, and Quatre at the bottom, keeping out of Duo's reach. He reached the top of the stairs and swung open the door to the hallway, and Duo caught him, running into him and knocking them both to the hallway floor. Wufei absorbed the fall and ended up on his back, while Duo fell on his face in Wufei's lap.

Duo panted as he propped himself up on his hands, looking at Wufei through a braid. Wufei flipped the thick plait back onto Duo's back and smiled warmly. "Thank you," he said. "That was fun. I haven't laughed in a while."

"You cheated," Duo huffed, glaring at him, and Wufei laughed. Duo couldn't help smiling as he stood, helping Wufei to his feet just as the others reached the hall.

"The superintendent is going to throw us out if you two don't be quiet," Heero scolded, with no real threat. He was teasing them, and Wufei loved the sound of it.

"Wait until Duo's birthday," Wufei smirked, then put his arm over Quatre's shoulders and licked his cheek. Quatre made a face and wiped it off, but he was still smiling after. "We'll wake the whole building!"

"They'll have soundproofed it by then," Trowa noted as he unlocked the apartment, and the five of them filed in. "If they're wise."

Wufei grinned as he looked at the apartment's main room. It looked just as he remembered. Nothing had changed, except the fact that it was all completely clean. And that wouldn't last for long, with Duo here. Besides, Wufei didn't plan to do any cleaning for a week.

Wufei stood in the middle of them all as they walked about the apartment, unpacking their things. Within five minutes it looked more lived in again. Wufei saw the kettle boiling on the stove, and Duo was digging in his bag for cookies. Trowa was currently in the washroom, and Wufei smiled as he heard him humming softly. He stood in the livingroom, simply absorbing it all. The feeling, the sounds and smells, the peacefulness he felt. The happiness and freedom. And the love.

Wufei wandered into the bedroom and collapsed on his red silk sheets, curling up and cuddling into them with a lovesick look on his face. Heero was unpacking his clothes, and Wufei watched him happily for a moment before letting his gaze drift over to his own empty and bare dresser. He didn't like the lack of jewelry and accessories that normally covered the top, and he made a mental reminder to go buy some new gear to last him until his things returned.

His and Meiran's things were being shipped over next week. It was all arranged on the plane trip home, as had been the arrangements for Taia. Meiran's family still lived in a home here, so she had a place to go back to, but Taia had lived with Tao Shen, and he had sold his home. After a bit of discussion, it had been agreed to let Taia live with Meiran for a short while until Wufei found her a permenant home. Once they had arrived at the airport, Meiran had called and arranged things with her parents. The story was simple and easy. Tao Shen had died by a heart attack, and, with Wufei's guardianship now in Taia's hands, he and Meiran had chosen to divorce. They were still good friends, but they weren't in love, and Wufei had someone else. Meiran's parents accepted the story easily, and welcomed Taia warmly, consoling her on the loss of her husband.

They had left Meiran and Taia at the Long residence, and had come straight home. Now Wufei was relaxed. All his pent up excitement of coming home was easing out of him, leaving a state of relaxing, peaceful calm. He was home, and he never wanted to leave his bed. Heero looked over at him and smirked as he saw Wufei's gaze back on him. The muscled young man reached over his head and pulled his shirt off, revealing his tanned skin to Wufei's approving eyes.

"Are you purposely doing this to torture me?" Wufei asked. Heero grunted and walked out of the room, smirking like the sexy jerk he was. Wufei stared sadly at where he had last seen Heero, and then Duo appeared to replace him, putting a smile back on Wufei's face.

"Hey, Dragon," Duo called as he approached. He stopped a foot from the bed and crouched on his knees to look in Wufei's eyes. "Look what I got." Duo waved a hand in front of Wufei's face, and he caught the tantalizing smell of chocolate cookies.

"Gimme," Wufei reached for it with a smile, which turned to a pout as Duo pulled it just out of reach. Wufei stretched his reach for it, and Duo pulled it back again. The actions were repeated three more times before Wufei huffed. "Duo, just give me the cookie! Please? I don't want to get out of bed!"

"You want this cookie, you're going to have to earn it!" Duo declared, dancing it around just out of Wufei's reach.

"Duo, don't tease him," Quatre scolded as he came in and saw the scene. "Let him enjoy his bed." Quatre looked at Wufei, who was holding a feather pillow in the clutches of an arm, a sign of his defiance to get out of said bed to get the cookie. From the look in his eyes, however, he badly wanted the cookie. Quatre remembered what he had originally come in to say and said it, then. "Tea's ready. Come to the kitchen." He turned and left.

Duo was watching Quatre leave when Wufei pounced out of the bed and tackled him. For the second time, they collapsed together in a heap on the floor, but this time, Wufei was on top of Duo. And he was content to stay there, eating his cookie so the crumbs fell onto Duo's mouth. Once the last bit was in his mouth, Duo grinned and licked his lips clean. Wufei turned it into a kiss, which made Duo shift uncomfortably beneath his very close body.

"You better get off me, Wu," Duo chuckled nervously. "Or you'll be feeling my passion for you. Literally."

Wufei smirked, as he could feel it, and kissed Duo again, his own abdomen tightening. "If I could persuade Quatre to join, I'd fuck you all right now."

"Mhm," Duo nodded beneath him. "Blondie will never go for that. He's too high society to give up his morals."

"Is that so? Shall we work on that?" Wufei asked innocently, as though he wasn't scheming, which he was. He kissed Duo again and smiled, then kissed him again, Duo 'mm-ing' his agreement. "You're very fun to lay on top of," Wufei remarked. "I doubt you'll ever be the fucker. You'll be the one getting fucked, all the time."

"I've no objections," Duo agreed easily. "So...," he mused, searching for another random thing to say to keep the conversation going. This time, it wasn't a normal random thing, however. "How was Mei, then? You married her. You're the experienced one of us..."

"Duo, I didn't sleep with Meiran," Wufei's smile vanished, replaced by a frown. How could Duo even think that? "Well, I did, but we never had sex. We never even cuddled or kissed. It was the wedding and that's it."

Duo snorted underneath him. "I'm honestly supposed to believe you married a hot girl and didn't fuck her once?"

"Yes!" Wufei got off of Duo and stood in protest. "I'm saving myelf for you four, and you know that!"

"Don't get pissy at me," Duo scowled, getting to his own feet as Wufei walked out the door. Wufei was upset that Duo followed him, as he had wanted to put a little distance between Duo and him. If he knew anything about Duo, he knew that there were more questions than just that. And the fact that Duo couldn't take his word as the truth was hurting him. "I don't know everything about you. All I did was ask..."

"Duo, you shouldn't have to ask," Wufei stopped by the couch and turned to face the sulking young man. He kept a rein on his immediate defensive temper, holding it back and talking calmly. He could be just as good as Trowa and Heero at this, if he tried. "I love you, Duo. And I still loved you when Meiran was walking up the aisle, and when we kissed. I still loved you when I went home on my wedding night, drunk off red wine. And I still loved you every night I laid in bed beside Meiran! Duo, I love you!" Wufei paused to breath, his emotion rising without his immediate notice. He calmed his heart and mind through a quick meditation, then looked at Duo. The others had gathered about them when his voice rose and his words were heard, but they kept their silence. "I love you, Duo. You have to start believing that."

Duo huffed and rolled his eyes. "You didn't have to go all that dramatic to tell me you love me. I know that."

_But do you believe it, Duo? _Wufei thought with pain. He understood now. In a moment, he had grasped understanding of how Duo lived his relationship. He lived it as though it was his past, and the trust-no-one and secretive nature of his past was not the right way to have a relationship. Sessions alone couldn't fix this. They sounded like a good way to heal things, but there were obviously some things that weren't mentioned in sessions. They surely each had their own secrets from each other. Things they kept to themselves. Wufei hated thinking of that. He wanted to be a surrogate husband to each of them, and husbands and wives, uh, husbands shared everything, unlike the situation right now. They needed something bigger than a simple Session to not only heal, but make new. They needed something...

Wufei slowly smiled as the thought slipped into his mind. He had done a bit of debating upon how to begin healing his loves hearts from when he had left them ont he plane ride home. It didn't matter what the reason was, he had still left with only a note, and he had hurt them deeply. Wufei understood that he had to mend their relationships, and he had wondered at how the Session would do. Now, however, he had a different idea...a wonderful idea, that was forming as Quatre pulled everyone over for tea.

"Wufei, stop smiling," Heero ordered, jolting Wufei out of his thoughts. "You're scaring me." Wufei blinked and nodded, letting the continuous grin fade. A moment later, he was lost in thought again, forming his plan bit by bit. "Now you're frowning," Heero touched Wufei's shoulder, and he started.

"Heero, you scared me," he breathed, recovering from the sudden startle. He had not at all expected the touch. He had been so zoned out, so immersed in his plan that he had forgotten where he was. It came back to him now, as he saw the cup of tea in front of him.

"What are you thinking about?" Quatre asked casually, stirring his herbal remedy. Wufei looked at him with confused eyes and he continued. "Whenever someone zones out that bad, it's because they're thinking. What are you thinking about?"

"How I have the four kindest, most loving, most caring, most adorable, and most sexy loves," Wufei smirked, improvising, then sipped his warm tea. "And about the future."

"Us included," Duo stated impulsively, pouring sugar into his tea cup.

"Of course," Wufei smiled, ignoring this subtle accusation. He would cure Duo of it soon. He hoped, if what he had in mind worked. "Can we go shopping after tea? We can get lunch from Food Fracas to go and have a picnic in the park, and then we can do our errands, for shopping and groceries. Then, when we come home, we can have an evening to ourselves."

"When shall we have the Session?" Trowa asked, his face clear of emotion, but his eyes dark as he drank his tea. When Heero and Wufei had arrived at the airport, after dealing with Tao Shen, they had explained, in vagueness, what had happened to Quatre, Duo, and Trowa. Tao Shen's death had created more issues to be resolved and healed. Heero had used his gun, and had killed again, and Quatre was at odds with himself about the evil uncle's murder, after he found out. That, added to the rest of the issues created by this entire incident, meant a large Session. Or more than one, most likely.

Wufei frowned at Trowa for bringing it up. "Can we just spend tonight together? Can we just watch a movie and cuddle all night? We can do the Session tommorrow. We'll be fine until then. Right, Duo?"

"I agree with 'Fei," Duo nodded. "I don't wanna do a Sess tonight. I wanna cuddle with my Dragon."

"We have been apart for a lot of nights," Quatre agreed. "I'd like to have a special night."

"A really special night," Wufei added.

Trowa looked at Heero with an eyebrow raised, as though asking a mental question. They were squared against three sappy, lovesick lovers who wanted to be together, and neither Heero nor Trowa disagreed with the idea of being together. Heero, however, took the emotional condition of their group rather seriously, and he rarely let a Session wait.

"Hn," Heero grunted, shifting in his seat. "We'll have our Session tommorrow morning, then."

"Great," Wufei beamed as Heero agreed to let it wait. "Let's finish up our tea and go, then. Duo, pass me a cookie."

"Yes, Master," Duo passed the bag of cookies over.

"Thank you, slave," Wufei winked. "I'll reward you later for your good behaviour." Duo blinked in wondering for a moment, then just grinned. Wufei watched the familiar site of Duo smiling and sighed mentally, amazed at how incredibly beautiful Duo looked when he smiled. His gaze passed over to Quatre, sipping his tea like the well brought up gentleman he was, then half fighting with Duo for the cookie bag like the silly teen he was. He watched Trowa snatch the box out of both their grasps and then toss it to Heero as Quatre hit him in the arm. Heero put a cookie to his mouth and took a bite, and then Duo snatched the box back. Wufei chuckled, and snatched it away from Duo, who protested with a sharp 'hey, my babies!'.

"Shit, I love you guys," Wufei laughed as he fed Duo a cookie, then took another sip of his tea, after containing his laughter. When he put it down, his chuckles had subsided, and he was calm again. "And I really mean that. I love you with my entire being." He smiled as they returned the sentiment. Looking at Wufei, you could tell he was happy. And he was. His entire being was happy, and rejoicing inside him.

And as he watched his loves and listened to them talking, his subconscious was forming a plan. A special plan, to show four special someones how much he loved them...

* * *

Did you enjoy it? Do you wanna know what 'Fei is planning? Well, so do I, so ask my muse. Something is going to happen, but even I don't quite know yet...I don't think it was too bad. Anyhoo, just review and tell me your opinion, and I'll start working on the Session chapter. Bai!

Storm


	24. XXIV

**Five**

**Sutoomu**

**THANK YOUS GO OUT TO!!!!!!!!! Tears Falling Freely, Wing It, Kirihana, and Sanzo Girl. Turtle Kid, Nebula GraveYard, and Shadow 3013. Vitanie Tora, Hellfire, Amber Dreams, catc10, summersarebright, silvertwighlight, Reikan, Nara Merald, rena555, and Kami-Crimson. anissa32, Trixters' Muse, and pheonixfirekitsune. MadamShinigami and kris and Dragon'sRubyEyes. You are all very special, and the fact that many of you have not abandoned me, even though I have had times when I've abandoned Five, means a lot to me. Because, in my opinion, I suck! well, at the updating part. So thank you for being faithful!**

**I was prompted a week ago to start writing on this story again when Dragon'sRubyEyes locked me up in a room with Relena who was //shudder// singing. I have survived, though I'm not sure I'll ever appreciate the song Jingle Bells again. Or that song that never ends...//shudder//. That's only right if Duo does it. And the fact that she's an imaginary character doesn't help, because that only means I can't actually kill her. No wonder Heero had so many problems! Not that I hate Relena, mind you...she just doesn't sing a good Jingle Bells.**

**Anyways, I still didn't write this until today, of which I have spent the last five hours on my laptop writing faithfully. It was quick, but it was good. I hope. I always hope, lol. So hopefully this is up to par. I have no more time today to fix anything else, and I so desperately want to get away from Relena that I'm posting this as is. It's really really long so that should be good news. If I am missing too many things, tell me. I have an idea that there are details I shall have to clear up eventually.**

**Anyhoo, please read on and enjoy this as much as you can, because my muse and I are not faithful partners anymore, and we can only create this magic every now and again, through great difficulty. Basically, I get timing, and the times don't come at good times. If that makes sense. But I will still finish!!!!!**

ps. **Hellfire!!!!!!!!!!!!** should send me an email with a bunch of info on that character...the cousin o' 'Fei...

pps. for **catc10**!!!!!!!!that dog that sits in the emperor's sleeve is called a Shih-Tzu, I believe. We own two of them, and one was born a runt, so she really could fit in your sleeve! She's only eight pounds heavy. Of course, the emperor's had HUGE sleeves...lol. Anyone ever seen that kid's cartoon called Sagwa the chinese siamese cat? The dogs in there are Shih-Tzus.

* * *

"'Fei? Oh, it's you." Duo's head fell back down, his expression dimming from that hopeful look. 

Heero regarded the slouched body of Duo on the couch, and he sighed. Duo had never greeted him with anything but extreme enthusiasm before, since the braided baka's life was practically dependant on his loves, and Heero had been the first. Now he was in a quieter, almost depressed mood, and it had only been a day. Heero had been hoping Duo wouldn't go into depression, not after yesterday. They had spent the entire night together yesterday, having an expensive dinner and then treating themselves to a fine fivesome date at the beach under the stars. It had been intimate and full of love, and everything had felt perfect for everyone when they finally made it to bed. They were all together, five in pushed together beds, and things were finally as they always should have been. Heero had begun to believe they wouldn't need a Session, as Duo and Wufei had been perfect with each other.

But things had turned a bit rougher this morning. Wufei somehow managed to leave in the morning before anyone else was up. Considering that he had been sandwiched inbetween everyone, it was an amazing accomplishment. And he, Heero, hadn't suspected anything until Duo woke him up in a near panic, repeating over and over how 'he did it again!' with tears in his eyes. Heero had discovered Wufei's missing presence, which explained why Duo was panicing, and he spent a good hour calming Duo down with Trowa and Quatre's assuring aid. So Heero had gotten up with a sour feeling of resentment this morning, as he always did when Duo was caught up in his moods, and, after finding Wufei's note, he felt it towards Wufei directly as the cause. The chinese lover had only gone out for some shopping and planning, and he emphasized in his note that he was coming back before night and that they needn't worry and that he still loved them, but that didn't excuse him from leaving. Surely Wufei knew how Duo would react, and even Quatre had been looking worried all day, but Wufei had still gone. That was why Heero was feeling annoyed and a bit angry. Not true anger, but Wufei would be giving him an explanation when he returned.

If he returned. He would, Heero knew it, but the fact that it was almost ten thirty at night was starting to make him feel hopeless like Duo. All day Duo had been a quiet, mournful looking thing, with no smiles or laughter or jokes or teasing. He hadn't even wanted to be close to Heero this morning, and that never happened! Wufei was upsetting the still settling peace rather roughly with this move. He could have at least called, once! Along with a loner Duo, he had a worried Quatre who had been pretending to smile all day, and even Trowa had been looking at the door all day, as though in wondering. Heero had been tested to keep acting normal, himself, and he had left the house to do some shopping of his own a few hours ago, unable to stand the way the house felt. Now he returned, having taken way too long, and everything was still the same. He had hoped Wufei would be home by now. He believed Quatre and Duo desperately needed a Session, and if Wufei took much longer, they would be too tired to use its benefits fully.

So he'd better hurry his ass up! Heero didn't know how much longer he could stand Duo before he said something, and he really wanted Wufei to fix this. Wufei was the one who had to make the effort, not him, but he felt like he was being forced into it. After all, he was the one who hurt the most when he saw Duo like this, because he had seen Duo like this way too much before they had met the others. To him, it was the worst kind of wrong for Duo to feel this way. Of course, if anything was hurting any one of them, it would be wrong. Because it wasn't allowed! Not as long as he was head of this odd relationship!

Heero came in from the door and placed his shopping bags from the electronics store down on the livingroom table, glancing at Duo, who had twisted on the couch to lay full length with his face buried in the corner. Heero breathed deeply, debating on whether to do anything in general, or to wait just a bit longer. He hovered over Duo, who seemed to be holding his breath as he felt Heero's presence waiting over him. Heero decided to wait, and he saw Duo unconsciously sigh as he walked away. That upset him! He knew he shouldn't be, but it felt like Duo didn't even want him anymore, all because Wufei had decided to be a jack-ass and leave the day after he returned! It was foolish of him! But it seemed all Wufei was ever doing was making fool decisions...

Heero stopped himself and unclenched his closed fists, setting them flat against the kitchen counter as he leaned on it, calming himself. Even he needed a Session, as his anger was emerging and he was feeling things he shouldn't. They all needed it, and now! Heero didn't want to wait any longer! He didn't want to live like this for even one more hour today! What he wanted was for Duo to be grinning and Quatre to be laughing as Trowa tickled him and for him to be debating with Wufei over who got to play with Duo's hair tonight. Wufei loved Duo's hair almost as much as he did.

If Wufei loved them, then why wasn't he home!

"I'm home!" Heero looked back at the doorway, where a beaming and very happy looking Wufei stood, his hands empty. Heero's gaze then immediately flashed to Duo, waiting for what reaction they would be given. Duo's eyes had lit up as the door opened, and he stared at Wufei with disbelieving fulfilled hope, and then his smile faded into an angry scowl.

"You sure took your sweet ass time!" he snapped, sitting up and stubbornly facing away from the door. "See if I ever care to call you an' tell you where I am!"

Wufei's broad smile faltered at Duo's words, but he resolutely pulled his happiness back up and entered, refusing to let Duo provoke him. "You're right," he nodded as he sat down beside Duo, who blinked in surprise at the words. "I should have called. But I don't have my phone anymore and I was really busy, so I suppose I forgot in the rush of things. I'm sorry, though, and I'll call you every hour next time, okay?"

Duo turned to look at him, but Wufei had not succeeded in soothing him entirely. Not nearly, and Heero doubted he could completely. Duo was stubborn! A glowering gaze rested on Wufei's smile, and Wufei let it fade slightly as he saw it upset Duo more. Duo obviously did not believe Wufei should be happy. "You're a dick," he stated sullenly. "Go away."

"I just did," Wufei replied simply to Duo's refusal. "For almost an entire day, which is long enough. I don't want to go away again. Ever."

"Well, why'd you leave, then?!" Duo snapped, and Trowa emerged from the steaming bathroom at that moment. Both looked to him, and he stared back for a moment before he walked past into the bedroom. Duo's glower refocused on Wufei. "If you don't wanna ever leave, then don't!"

Wufei chuckled, and Duo growled. "Baka," he sighed. "I can't stay inside here forever. I have to live and go out and work and finish school, just like you."

"But you didn't have to, today!" Duo growled out, shifting over to the other end of the couch.

Wufei sighed, and then he looked at Heero, who was regarding them curiously. Suddenly he got a feeling of being judged by the first love. After all, it was obvious that Heero had extra obsession in protection over Duo. Wufei ignored that feeling, though, and focused only on his task. "Yes, I did have to. I did a lot of things today, and you would not believe how complicated they became, but I figured it all out. In one day, too, which was an extra bonus. I didn't want to have to spend another day away from you after this one." Wufei let a gentle smile onto his face. "Duo, I already told you I wouldn't leave you. Why don't you relax?"

"It ain't like you're the most trustworthy person, now, is it?" Duo sneered, and Wufei pulled back. That hurt! Duo didn't even know how cruel his words sounded sometimes, or how much they could cut him inside. Would Duo ever realize that Wufei was torturing himself enough already? He was having plenty of trouble overcoming the guilt inside him, and what he had done today was the first step towards fixing everything. It hurt that he couldn't tell Duo what he had been doing, though, and this only meant Duo hated him more.

What really, really hurt was that Duo was right. He had betrayed them and their trust, and he had to earn it back. That, however, seemed an impossible task, as Duo was set in his ways. He would succeed, though. And since Duo was this stubborn, it seemed as though nothing he said or did would make a difference. Not until the weekend.

So he would just quit trying so hard until then. If Duo didn't believe his words, he would eventually believe his actions.

"Fine, then," Wufei stated, standing up, and both Heero and Duo's eyes widened. "If you don't want to trust me, Duo, then there's nothing I can say to change your mind. I know that I love you and I know that I wouldn't be able to live without you, but apparently you don't understand yet. That's okay with me. You can think what you like, because I know how it is." And then he walked away from them, into the bedroom, seeking his other loves and giving Duo the chance to make a move, to decide what to do. He wanted to give everyone he could a kiss, too, since Duo would probably be refusing him after that.

"Wufei, you're back!" Quatre exclaimed gleefully from under the bedcovers. He kicked them off and jumped at Wufei, who caught him and returned the deep embrace.

"I missed you, little one," Wufei smiled, touching their noses together before he let Quatre down and kissed him. "And Trowa." Thankfully, Quatre and Trowa's eyes did not hold any obvious reproof or anger like Heero and Duo had been. "I'm sorry I took so long today, but there was so much to do!"

"Wufei," Trowa kissed his forehead and the two of them watched Quatre grab Trowa's arm and try to cuddle them both at once. It worked for him, as he was an expert cuddler, even while standing.

"Now that Wufei's home," Heero entered the room, coming over to their group hug. He watched Wufei with a monotone expression, the kind that meant he hadn't yet decided what he wanted to think of him. "We can begin our Session." Wufei's smile fell at that. He had no idea what would be coming at him in this Session of theirs, as this would be his first, but he was prepared to take what came. He was prepared to take anything until the weekend!

"Right," Wufei nodded to show Heero he was willing, and he was then relieved as Heero came and kissed him as well. It was always good to know that Heero still loved him, as he figured Heero to be the most demanding. After all, he took care of them all, and he made sure they took care of each other. Wufei wasn't sure what Heero had thought of him abandoning the attempt with Duo a moment ago. "So how do we do this thing?"

"Normally we have tea, but I really don't want to make any now...," Quatre began with a sad face.

"I'll make some hot chocolate," Trowa offered, and Quatre beamed in thanks. "And perhaps some cookies?" He suggested at the door, and Quatre frowned, following him.

"No, not cookies again. We should have some white chocolate, to go with the dark hot chocolate," he continued explaining to Trowa as they left, and Wufei looked at Heero, wondering what the perfect love would say now that they were alone.

What he said was not what was at all expected. "I don't understand you, Wufei."

Wufei stared, and when Heero said nothing more, he prompted him. "What do you mean?"

"You left for a day," Heero stated, and his eyes flashed darkly in the anger deep inside him that was caused by it. "You must have known what that would do, Wufei. You had to have known."

Wufei faced Heero seriously. This wasn't a time for smiles or excuses. Heero needed truth, and he always found it. "I didn't know," he started, then finished as he saw Heero's eyes flash. "But I could guess...how were they?"

"They were awful," Heero growled, looking away so that the anger in his eyes wasn't directed right at him, and Wufei saw that he really was upset by this. Truly upset. "Duo's been pulling back from everyone all day, being quiet, and Quatre was faking his smiles again. Trowa...Trowa is Trowa, but even he seemed quieter, even more withdrawn..." Heero looked back up at him, a full out scowl in place. "I don't know what you're planning, but it had better be something damn good!" Wufei opened his mouth to explain, but Heero cut in, his voice calmer again, as though he had only let his rage out because he had chosen to. "Don't explain anything to me, I don't want to know. All I'm saying is that whatever you spent all day today doing had better be worth what it cost." Heero paused, and they stared at each other for a moment before Heero continued, looking down again. "...I explained something of Duo before we left China...now I'm going to explain something of me to you here, before the Session." He looked up, the hard rock barrier gone from his gaze and his eyes such a haunted blue it frightened Wufei. His mouth opened, but still he hesitated with his words.

"What is it, Heero?" Wufei asked softly, touching his arm.

"Wufei...I know you wouldn't purposely hurt us, especially not since we got rid of Tao Shen but...I just want you to know," Heero looked up, and Wufei thought for a definite moment that the strongest of them all was about to break down, before he continued, his eyes hurting but not wet with tears. "That I can't just sit by without doing or knowing anything. You need to know how much it hurts me, to sit there and see them in pain and not be able to do anything about it..."

Wufei felt the shame and the guilt pile up on him two fold, and he couldn't help looking down. Heero grabbed his chin and lifted it up, forcing him to look, sad eyes into haunted ones. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't even finish that," Heero ordered. "I am not saying this to make you feel guilty. I am telling you this to help you understand why we are the way we are. I'm protective of Duo, yes, to an extreme degree because he's been through so much. But I am also just as protective of you, Wufei. But having seen every one of you go through your pain, it makes it twice as worse for me if it comes back." He paused, then continued in his speech. "I invented the Sessions because I could put rules down, rules that make it so anyone can say anything and nothing will be assumed from it. That way we can all say what we really want to without actually hurting anyone's feelings." Another pause. "But my Sessions alone cannot fix us, and I know this."

"I have to fix it," Wufei sighed, stating the ultimate point.

"Yes. I just wanted you to know, when I tell you this, that I am not against you. I just want to make sure that whatever you're doing will fix all the hurt. I want to make sure you're not going to leave anything unresolved. I have to be sure you care! I can't take the risk of losing any one of you to your pasts..."

Wufei thought of that, and he thought of his weekends plans, and then he smiled. "Heero, I do care, more than you even know, and I think what I'm planning will fix the hurt. I really, really think this will help everything. I don't know if it'll heal our pasts, or that we'll never fight, but I'm going to heal the broken hearts! I'm going to mend what I tore, and I'm going to do it the right way." Heero's hauntedness vanished instantly, as a smile replaced it.

"Thank you, Wufei," Heero spoke, and Wufei could imagine him sighing with relief. "I...I needed to make sure. I had to be sure you were doing something, so I didn't have to." Heero's smile turned into a smirk. "Though it was obvious. Since when does someone shop for an entire day without bringing home a single thing?"

Wufei laughed, and he set his arm around Heero's waist as Heero did the same, the two of them heading for the door. "Not unless you're a woman, which I am definitely not."

"Thank heavens for that," Heero chuckled, and they emerged into the livingroom to see the others already sitting on the couch, hot chocolate steaming from five mugs on the table. Wufei thanked Quatre as he settled down in the love seat with Heero and was given his own cup, and then he paused.

"...'Dragon Boy'?" he read, then noticed that the rest of the mugs were personalized, too. Someone had specifically chosen to pour hot chocolate into the special mugs, to make him note his own, the latest addition. He laughed. "Neat! Not sure I would've chosen Dragon Boy, but neat!"

"You don't get to choose," Quatre smiled. "These are Duo's gifts, so he chooses, so that's what you get."

"Well, in that case, it's perfect," Wufei grinned. "Thank you, baka," he offered his sincere thanks to Duo, who seemed to have lost his sulk and gained the somber quietness Heero had vaguely mentioned. Amethyst eyes just glanced at him in acknowledgement, seeming almost empty of the usual glitter of joy he had. And he was pulling away from Trowa and Quatre, too. Sitting inbetween them, and he still managed to exude being alone. "It means a lot to me." Duo looked down at the table, avoiding Wufei's gaze, and he debated on whether he should wait til this weekend. It was, after all, four days away, and a lot could happen in four days, as he knew too well. Maybe he would have to bump the date up by a few days...

"Don't zone out again," Quatre's touch on his shoulder made him blink and then faintly blush. "I hate it when people think too much."

"Right, I'll remember that," Wufei chuckled, then began to pay attention, wanting to see how they did this thing called 'Session'. It seemed simple enough, as Heero began explaining the general rules to Wufei. There was no assuming allowed, and no thinking thoughts without mentioning them, but always kindly, and no keeping anything inside. Basically, the main rule was to remember the other person while explaining your issues. It seemed a bit odd, but it flowed and just seemed to work for them, as Quatre was prompted to begin explaining his feelings from the whole event.

Wufei's heart was aching by the time he was five sentences in, as Quatre was relating his feelings when Wufei left. He knew there was a rule against feeling guilty, as this was supposed to be unnassumed open honesty, but he couldn't help it. It felt like something was stabbing him inside as he listened to Quatre explain the immediate blame game he played on himself. Quatre's fault? How in any way could it have been Quatre's fault? He had never suspected something like that would be thought when he had left!

Of course, he hadn't thought of anything, really, when he left. And it was just hitting him now as they went through everyone's feelings. Part of a Session was everyone having a turn, which meant that even Trowa and Heero participated and told of their deepest feelings and reactions. And the fact that Trowa had felt like diving back inside his tomb made by Jasen, and that Heero had wanted to give up and die at first made him extremely unsettled inside. He had thought it was bad enough, now this was making it seem huge! But it was huge. Since that fateful day he got Tao Shen's letter and left, it seemed everyone had partially slipped back into their old pains and way of living. Trowa was speaking of things Wufei had never known he felt, like loneliness and hate, and when Heero revealed how hard it was for him to actually let himself have any relationship because of his assassin training. Quatre admitted blaming himself for things since then, and Duo spent the entire time of the Session in his removed mood, even though he spoke of deep issues. It set Wufei off inside.

And he began to completely remake his plans to begin much, much sooner. Like, tomorrow. Or today? Could he do that, and pull it off today, even though it was nearly eleven? Well, why not? He had already spoken to Hilde and Catherine so he could force Duo and Trowa to give up resuming work for a while, and Quatre and Heero were their own bosses. And everything was prepared, since he had spent all day since six in the morning figuring it out. He could do it, if he dared. Did he dare? Did he dare tell them that they were going on a vacation right now?

"Oh, well that's just swell of ya!" Wufei blinked as Duo near yelled, and he looked up to see Duo glaring at him, and everyone else staring with wondering looks. Then he realized that he had zoned out again, and right during the Session. That was not a smart move, and Duo only emphasized it. "It's your turn, Dragon, or do you care?" he mocked the nickname, and another prick hit Wufei's heart. "He doesn't even care about anything, anymore! He's only tolerating us and our Sessions and..."

"Duo, stop it," Heero ordered sharply, and Duo blinked in surprise. "You're assuming things again, and you know how pointless that is! I've told you how pointless it is, so stop already! Just stop!"

Everyone stared at Heero, who was breathing just a bit heavily from the sudden exhert of energy. "What was that for?" Duo asked, not grumpily or moodily at all. He spoke like a child, a very little boy, who was just wondering why he was being spoken harshly to.

Heero breathed and closed his eyes, hesitating. Then he opened them again. "What the hell, it's a Session," he said, shrugging as though to himself, and then he faced Duo, eye square to eye. "I am damned sick and tired of you thinking so badly of yourself! For fuck's sakes, you're Duo! Don't you get how beautiful you are, and how special you are, and how valuable you are? No, you don't. Instead you constantly worry about everybody leaving you because you don't think you're good enough for us to stay! And I'm not just talking Wufei."

"Hey, that ain't true!" Duo snapped back in automatic defense, but Heero interrupted him, startling the rising anger right away.

"It is, and you're going to admit it, tonight!" Heero demanded. "Admit it, Duo! If I was to walk out and not call for three days, your first thought would be, what? What would it be, Duo?"

Duo looked scared to death, but it wasn't of Heero. Duo wasn't scared of Heero in any way, since he knew Heero was literally unable to do anything to him. This fear was coming from Heero's words, and what they meant. And this fear was so strong that Duo closed his eyes and tried to get away, tried to bury himself inbetween the couch and Trowa. Wufei felt stiff with tension, uncertain what to do, if anything. He decided to just wait, as Trowa and Quatre seemed to find this unalarming.

"It would be 'why did he leave me?', wouldn't it, Duo? Isn't that what you would think? I know it is, and it's wrong, because you know," Trowa caught Duo and gently levered him back up, towards Heero's waiting arms as Quatre switched seats with him. "And I know you KNOW that I cannot leave you. Duo, it's impossible! And you know that, but you would still think I left! And you're doing this with Wufei, and you can't! He's not going to leave, he's not going to leave..."

Heero switched, and now he took his gentle personality back into control. He held Duo, so tenderly you would think the baka was delicate glass, but he could have been, for all his street kid toughness. Duo suddenly let out a mournful moan and he buried his head in Heero's chest, shaking. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Hee-chan, I'm so sorry! I...I didn't mean..."

"Shh, Duo," Heero petted his hair, and he set his head on Duo's for a moment. "You just forgot how absolutely amazing you are, that's all. And how could anyone leave someone so incredible behind? I've told you before and I'll say it as many times as I have to. You, Duo Maxwell, are well worth it. Wufei can't leave something this incredible." Wufei smiled in agreement as he watched them.

"But he did!" Duo sobbed. "H-he did l-leave me an'...he left me! He left me, like everybody!" Duo slammed a fist lightly into Heero's chest, but he absorbed it without a single word or complaint. "Jus' like Solo...an' S-sister H-helen a-an' F-father Maxwell! They all left me!"

"No, no, Duo!" Heero whispered fiercely. "Solo never left you. None of them left you. They were taken away, and Tao Shen took Wufei away, too, but we got him back. We got him back, love! And now no one can take him away anymore, because he loves you too much. Do you know, Duo, how much love we each have for you? For our braided baka?" Duo's sobbing was slowing, and it lessened as Heero sat him up and looked at him. "How much do you love Quatre, your little Winner?"

Duo sniffed, glancing at the sweet Quatre, who smiled in encouragement. "A lot..."

"Well, that's how much Wufei loves you!" Heero exclaimed. "And it's the same with Trowa, and with me, and with Quatre himself. We're yours, Duo! And something that belongs to you doesn't leave. The calling would not have brought us all together if we all didn't love each other. Yes, things can be taken, but they can always be retrieved. You lost your Wufei and you got him back. Why would he want to leave when he was just found? Why?"

"I don't," Wufei beamed in a smile as Duo looked at him. "And we are yours. You've said it yourself. Look." Everyone's attention was turned to the mugs that Wufei pointed at. "Did you not buy these yourself? O Perfect One, Little Winner, Silent Clown, Braided Baka...Dragon Boy," he chuckled. "These are your gifts to your loves, to tell them you love them, right? They're your names for us." Duo nodded mildly, not understanding what Wufei was trying to say. "I know you love me because I have one, now...in a way, this cup," Wufei looked with interest at the simple mug. "Is like an official initiation to me." He set it down amongst the others. "And it belongs with the others, right here, like me." Wufei looked up at them all, and now his words were not only directed to Duo. "And now I want to give you my gift, to show you that I want you to be with me. I don't just want to be with you, I want you to be with me. So I have a gift, like this mug, to give you all."

"What is it?" Quatre asked curiously.

"It is...," Wufei inhaled deeply, then said it. "A vacation."

They stared. "A vacation?" Trowa spoke first.

"Yes, a vacation," Wufei repeated. "It's why I was gone all day today, and I was going to wait until the weekend to start it...but I don't want to." He looked up, excitement in his gaze. "I want to start it now. Right now!"

"At eleven at night?" Quatre blinked in the sudden onslaught of plans. "Where is this vacation?"

"That's a surprise, and yes, now," Wufei suddenly laughed. "Why wait? Really, why wait?" He stood up, a grin stretching across his face. "So I'll expect you to have a packed bag ready at the door in five minutes." He stood.

"Wait, how long are we staying? How are we getting there? What are we doing?" Quatre began to panic with the sudden decision.

"And who says we gotta go with you?" Duo asked, a hint of distrust in his voice.

"I say," Wufei stated. "And since I love you and you love me, you're going to trust me and come with. Well, you have to. It's pretty pointless without all of you, and it would be most pathetic if I left alone. so you have to come. Don't you want your gift? I promise on Taia's life that you'll like it. I swear!"

"Hey, hey, relax," Duo rushed in, a faint smile beginning on his tear streaked cheeks. "I'm comin'. You don't think I'd miss a present, do ya?"

"How much stuff do I have to bring? And what about the business? And Trowa and Duo have jobs!" Quatre was still going about a mile a minute.

"Quatre, chill out, it's all taken care of," Wufei patted Quatre's head, and he pouted. "I spent all day figuring everything out. All day! So, you're coming, right, Trowa?"

"Absolutely," Trowa smiled.

"...what about the Session?" Heero interrupted, his eyes hard and focused on the table. "We shouldn't just stop it halfway through."

Wufei knew what Heero was thinking. Heero was worried, and as he had made pretty clear before, he couldn't accept no explanation easily where it concerned any of them. And he couldn't just accept quitting a Session, which was the only time he felt they had to be open. Heero needed a reason, and to be assured that Wufei was doing something.

"I think you just helped heal our biggest problem a moment ago," Wufei pointed out. "And this is exactly what we need. Trust me, Heero," he spoke, willing Heero to give his acceptance and permission. "This is my gift to everyone, including you." And if it worked, it could eliminate their need for Sessions. The point of Sessions was to get everyone to open up and be honest. If this worked, that would be a natural way of life for them all. And even if it didn't work as well as he wanted it to, he would make it work over time. because he was determined to work at this relationship until it was perfected!

So Wufei waited with extremely tense shoulders until Heero nodded his reluctant okay and stated he would pack his bags. "Thank you," he breathed, his entire being swelling with the anticipation of tonight and tomorrow and the next few days...because for those few days, Wufei was going to show them all exactly how much he was willing to give for them, and what he would do for them.

* * *

**So that is the twenty fourth chapter, actually. I've resigned myself to the fact that the multi part epilogues are still chapters. Sigh. Well, who knows how many more til I'm done, and who knows if I'll ever stop this? I could just jump right into another exciting story idea...who knows? We'll see. I seriously have very little idea of what will come about. **

**Did you like it? Did you? I hope so, and please review. They make me feel warm and fuzzy inside.**

**Storm**


End file.
